Struck by a Star
by klainedestiel
Summary: Klaine AU: What happens when a famous pop star Blaine Anderson runs into (literally) to an unknown yet talented dancer Kurt Hummel? Unlikely to be even friends after their rocky start, Kurt and Blaine's lives are brought together with unexpected turns. As they seem to be drawn to each other, can there be something more than just friendship...? Popstar!Blaine and singer/dancer!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind. I have ideas for chapters, but it all depends if you want me to continue. Please feel free to message/comment! I am happy to read your reviews :) And please notify that english isn't my native language so I am sorry for grammar mistakes. **

**I do not own the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Blaine Anderson._

The famous pop star. He had everything a young, in his early twenties pop star needed: Looks, fame and money. His face was everywhere on the social media after one of the musical producers saw his music video youtube, and contacted him.

Now everybody knew him. Barely no one would recognize the curly haired boy who used to put videos of himself to the internet, that were now of course private and not to be seen.

His face covered almost every teenage magazine was and his name was the topic of many girls who adored his voice, and mostly, his looks.

Kurt sighed as he pushed the latest magazine of Vogue away. Now he was even on his favorite magazine too? Apparently he had been seen with some mysterious girl, and everybody wanted to know if he was dating. And there was a huge poster of him in the next page, as he was concerting in New York this week.

Kurt didn't even bother to read it. Kurt stood up and walked around his small apartment. Since moving to New York, he had hard time finding a apartment, but then found this small attic flat with small rent. It was not as fancy as he wanted, but it had a small kitchen and bedroom with rather large closet, what he needed.

Kurt didn't have a good job for a while in his first months in New York, so he had ended up with a waiters job. He had done that a while not, until he had seen a note of auditions for a musical. Kurt was amazing performer, dancer and singer. There was no doubt, and he had gotten a part of the musical. He didn't know then, it was actually "The Phantom of the Opera". He had been cast as a backup for The Phantom. Soon the producers called him, saying there had been an accident of the actors family, and Kurt and got the role for The Phantom. He was excited. He knew he would only be playing him for three months, when the firstly cast actor would come back. But, still, he was the lead role!

The trainings had started two months ago, and there was now less than three months to the premier. For the first time in his life, there was something he really looked forward to and couldn't wait to be on stage. He had been keen with musicals from a young age, been on the school's Glee Club in high school and knew then, where he wanted to be: on Broadway. This was his chance to shine.

Then, his phone ring. It read "Rachel". His sister.

"Hey, Rach"

"Hey, Kurt. You never guess where I am!"

"In NY, perhaps?"

"What, no? How did you know?" She asks.

"Um, you called me like three times yesterday, maybe because of that?" Kurt replies sarcastically. His sister Rachel, only one year younger than he, was visiting New York for the first time. But, the reason wasn't only Kurt. Like he had read from the magazine, Blaine Anderson had a concert in NY. And Kurt's sister was obsessed with the popstar, and since she had missed his latest concert, she had decided to come see her brother and go to his idol's concert.

"Yes! Where did you said you lived again?"

Kurt tol the address, and it took less than half hour he heard the knocks on the door. Kurt opened the door, and before he even get to take a look at his sister, she was already hugging him tightly.

"Kurtie!" Rachel says sweetly as she squeezes him.

"You can let go now, Rach" Kurt says, gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry"

Kurt took a look at his beautiful sister, her brown hair and she seemed to have some weird thing for blouses with animals.

They talked about their lives, how their weeks had been and Kurt talked excitedly about his musical, but every time he even mentioned music or dancing, she'd mention her admiration.

"Have you listened his latest song? Oh my god it's good!" Rachel adores, smiling brightly to herself as she begins to daydream.

"Can't say I have", Kurt sighs. He couldn't care a less about the celebrity.

"But, Kurt, you must take me to the concert hall. I'll get lost, and I definately don't want to be late!"

Kurt looks at his sister. Did he look like he wanted to go there? His sister saw the look, and tried to do her best puppy eyed look.

"Please, Kurt, for me."

"All right, all right" Kurt promises and pats her shoulder.

"Yes!" She shouts, throwing his hand away and jumps eagerly.

The next day Kurt already regretted taking her to the concert. Rachel wanted to go there eight hours early. So they left at 11 am, the concert's doors opened at 7pm, yet his concert would start at nine.

His sister was jumping in excitement, humming his songs all the time and not shutting about him. At some point Kurt had simply but earphones on, and she didn't even seem to notice them. She continued talking on the subway, on their walk to the streets. They arrived to the concert hall before twelve, and saw how it was already filled with fans, sitting on the ground, chatting and listening his music.

"Kurt, stay a while, won't you?"

"Fine"

Kurt ended up spending the next eight hours with his sister. It wasn't so bad if there wouldn't have been the fans around him. He tried to change his sister's topics what to talk about, but once he'd mention something that might not even have anything to do with him, she'd never shut up about him. Kurt started to feel annoyed. He got his breaks as he brought food for them, only to see more girls were surrounded his sister, talking about how cute he looked.

Somehow he managed to leave his sister, after seven pm. He had survived through the ocean of fans, once the doors had opened they all run through the door, screaming his name and everything.

Kurt walked on the streets where he passed his fans. He didn't really understand the big deal. He was to cross the street, watched for cars before crossing it. He starts to cross the street. Then – out of the blue, a dark car curves from the corner with fast speed. Car' tires squeal, but too late. Kurt's eyes have only a quick glimpse of the car's bright headlight, before the car hits him.

"Oh my god"

"Oh my, are you OK? Can you hear me?"

More worried voices, Kurt can see people around him. It was all blurry, pain and shouts. A boy runs to him, pulling his head up. "Can you hear me?" A golden eyed boy asks, he can't see his face, only blurriness.

"Someone call 991!"

Some raises his body, he couldn't move. He can taste the blood. Someone's holding him, but he can't stay conscious. Everything goes black for him.

* * *

Distant voices, mumbling. A low beeping voice.

"How are you feeling, son?" A voice calls Kurt. He blinks his eyes open. Ache fills his head, and there is pain in his leg. Kurt takes a look around, and finds himself in a hospital room, lying on a hospital bed. He sees two people in the room: A woman, in a doctor's jacket and a young dark haired boy.

"Is he okay?"

"Where am I?" Kurt asks in a weak voice.

"Everything is OK. You're in a hospital.", the woman doctor explains. _Hospital? _Kurt thinks. Last thing he remembered was getting hit by a car. She explained he was in a car accident, but didn't have much injuries. Then her voice fades away, as he looks at the beautiful boy next to her. He recognized him from the dozen posters on his sisters wall, television interviews and social media. _Blaine Anderson. _The famous pop star. The boy's concerned eyes looked at Kurt. His warm hazel eyes stared. Blaine was wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans - ready for a concert. He had swept his hair with lots of gel that made his hair almost shine in the room's light. As Kurt observed him, his eyes noticed a white cast on his right leg, reaching up to his knee.

"Oh my God!" Kurt screams. Blaine smiles arrogantly as he thought the boy knew who he was.

"I know, I'm the-" Blaine starts with a grin.

"My leg! What happened to my leg!" Kurt screams in his weak, but high-pitched voice. Blaine squeezes his eyes in confusion, mouth open.

"Calm down, sir." The doctor calms.

"But my leg! I can't dance in my performance!" Kurt sobs.

"Sir, it's a minor fracture, to be healed in less than a month with the cast on. You should conciser yourself lucky-"

"_A month?_" He asks in surprise. Blaine stares at the situation with large eyes. "I have to be on stage less than three months!"

The doctor looks him with a warm smile, trying to comfort. "I am deeply sorry, but you have at least three weeks before we can think about removing the cast, to see if your leg has fully healed by then. I can't guarantee sooner, but you will be dancing again, don't worry."

"But my show.." he sobs now, staring the cast. How was Kurt's day get any worse?

"Mr. Anderson, does he have any relatives we should call?"

"I don't know.." Blaine says ashamed, not even knowing the boy's name who his car had hit.

"My sister, Rachel" Kurt says and they both look at him. "Rachel Hummel."

"Yes, I will inform her right away, Mr. Hummel", the doctor says. "The nurse will bring your medication soon." She looks at Blaine, giving Kurt a friendly look before she leaves.

Kurt stares his leg with sad eyes. Why had this happened, him, of all people?

"I'm sorry about your leg" Blaine finally speaks after a while.

"You _should_ be. My career might be over because of you."

"Hey, at least you're alive" Blaine replies.

"No thanks to you" Kurt says under his breath. Blaine couldn't believe him. Why wasn't he grateful? He didn't even thank him. Blaine's car might have hit him but he did safe his life. He tried to think something to cheer him up.

"I'm really sorry, but I can give you free VIP tickets for my next concert and autograph, okay?"

Kurt stared him with his eyes wide open. Was he serious?

"What?" Kurt huffed.

"What?"

"Why do you think I want tickets for your concert?"

He hesitated. "Do you know me? The doctor said you might have concussion."

"Of course I know you. And no, I don't want your stupid tickets for your stupid concert!" He screams now, but screaming had made his throat sore and dry.

"You definitely have concussion."

"Look," He starts, then realizing. He looks for a clock in the room. "What time it is?"

"Half past midnight."

Kurt looks his fine clothes and hair. "Shouldn't you have a concert or something?"

Blaine looks down, hesitating to answer. "I canceled it."

"You didn't do that for me, did you?"

"My car hit you, remember? I thought you were dead, of course I wouldn't go for my concert. You think I would have just left you there and go for my concert and never thinking about you again?"

Kurt shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not that heartless, you know. I'm trying to be nice to you. "

"If you want to be nice, just leave me alone, B-Boy."

Blaine wasn't sure he heard right. He get it that he was upset, he had every right to be - but at least he'd want a thank you. He was still surprised he didn't even accept his tickets, anyone sane would take them. But not Kurt. And he had thought he'd get around this easily with simple concert tickets. Saved by Blaine Anderson would have been every girl's dream. Blaine felt guilty, wanting to make him better but he saw, Kurt did not want him to stay.

"It would have been nice to know your name.." Blaine whispers, heading to the door.

"... Kurt" Kurt whispers and Blaine stops, as he had opened the door.

"I'm glad you're okay... Kurt" Blaine smiles shyly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more chapters ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the likes and follows! This is actually a chapter I loved to write and enjoyed the most, since it includes a preference to one of my favorite musicals. Extra points and a cookie for those who can spot it! ;)**

**I do not own the characters.**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kurt's day had gone as he expected: clumsily. He wasn't used to being so clumsy and hated his cast. It itched badly and it took him time to adjust to the walking sticks. Wort of all, he had to wear sweatpants, loose pants so the cast got through them, basically clothes he didn't like.

After Rachel left for somewhere early in the morning, he called to his father. Rachel called him the second she heard his accident. She said he'd been worried sick, but since Kurt explaining everything slowly his father calmed down.

After that, he called his producer telling about his accident. He had been surprisingly fine about it, telling it was fine if he got the cast out before the last month of practices. He could do his singing parts, try to dance as much he could. He had expected to be fired until he'd be healed, but thanked he was still on the show. But, for the first time, he was nervous about his tomorrow's practice. He had fallen three times already on his house and didn't really want to leave the apartment because he didn't want to fall on streets, and get his clothes dirty. So what he did on his spare time after the call, was walk around in his apartment, falling out only two times now as he stumbled to the sticks and his own legs. Ugh, he hated this! Being useless, clumsy, with his own feet. Kurt was laying on his couch, taking a break from his practice walking and staring at the cast when his sister Rachel walked to his apartment.

"Hey" she greets.

"Hey. Where were you?"

"With those girls I met at the concert. They know everything about B-"

"Yeah, yeah. " Kurt interrupts her, then turning his head to her. "By the way, how was the concert?"

"It was canceled.. delayed.."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Kurt says.

"Yeah, but it's cool. He's performing today instead. I read it was for personal reasons, whatever." There was a part of him wanting to tell the truth, why Blaine had really canceled the concert. Since being in the accident she had come to the hospital, and stayed with him until to the late midningt. He had told him that he didn't know the driver.

"But they," Rachel walks to sit on the couch next to him. "How are you? Did you speak with your producer yet?"

"Yeah, he says it's fine" Kurt tells.

"That's so awesome, I can't wait to see the musical!"

"Yeah, I just can't do the dance parts and everything.. so I can't wait to get out of this cast" Kurt chuckles.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could go to grab something before the concert."

"I don't know.. I still haven't used to the walking sticks."

"Maybe you could meet a cute guy. " Rachel smiles, and looks at his cast. Kurt rolls his eyes, not believing his sister. Yes, he had told her he was gay long ago but she didn't really try to make him date anyone.

"I'm not sure this is what a guy expects" Kurt says and lifts his cast leg a bit.

"Or maybe.. we'll meet your mysterious driver of which you wouldn't tell me" Rachel says excited.

"Why would I want to meet _him_ again?"

"Aha! So you did met him!" Rachel traps him. Kurt sighs, seeing her eager eyes to know more.

"Fine, yes, but he was.. he crashed me into with his car, what do you expect?"

"Was he cute?"

"No" Kurt replies, maybe too fast. Rachel stares at him, grinning because she didn't believe his brother.

"Maybe he's a good guy" Rachel says, then getting up.

"I doubt it" Kurt whispers.

"But anyway, are you sure you don't want something to eat? I could-"

"No, Rachel, I'm fine, thanks. "

She walks to the small kitchen, and saw his jacket thrown to the table. Rachel shakes her head, picking it up to put it on the hanger. A small sheet of note drops to the floor, she picks it up and frowns.

"Who's B-Boy?"

"What?" Kurt turns his head, seeing she had his jacket and a note in her hands. There was only someone Kurt had called that, and quite recently.

"Did you meet someone you didn't tell me about?" Rachel asks, her eyes on the note.

"What do you mean? Give me that" Kurt demands, his sister walking to him but instead of giving the note to her brother, she reads it lout loud:

"Sorry about your show. Let me make it up to you. B-Boy and then his number. Who _is_ this guy?" She eyes his brother, who takes the sheer of note out of her hands to look at it himself.

It did indeed read what she had read:

_Sorry about your show. Let me make it up to you_

_B-Boy_

And his number. His handwriting was cursive and clean. Kurt chuckled to himself, making his sister even more curious. Kurt could picture Rachel's reaction if he told the true identity of the boy.

"Who is it?"

"A random guy."

"_Random guy_ doesn't give you his phone number, Kurt."

"I met him at the hospital, okay? You happy?" Kurt tells, deciding not to reveal her the truth because there would be no shutting up about it.

"That's what 'I'm sorry for your show' means.. was he in accident too? Did you not tell me everything?"

"He wasn't in the accident, and that's all I'm going to tell you. Anyway, I'm not going to meet him ever again. "

Kurt had no idea how wrong he was..

* * *

Kurt spend the day alone in his apartment. After agreeing to have lunch with his sister and he survived walking with his sticks, they had gone to the store together, and his sister had helped him with his groceries. But the second they were back, she'd run for his concert.

"Have fun!" Kurt had wished her when she flied off the apartment. He rolled his eyes, not understanding his sister's weird obsession.

Kurt's day went pass slowly, he read his old fashion magazines, stared his old and small TV he had brought with cheap prize, watched model shows and so on. He had fallen asleep on the couch, when there was rough and loud knocking on the door. He dragged himself to the door, still sleepy from the sudden awake.

Rachel rushes in his home, walking him by with a blast. Kurt blinks couple times, as she was already on the living room, standing in front the TV. Her whole body was shaking of excitement, her hair was messy as wind had blown it away and she wore a big, shiny smile on her face showing her white teeth.

"Who died?" Kurt jokes, and she gives him judgmental look.

"Oh my God" She screams excited, walking nervously around the room and jumping every now and then. "The concert was so a-m-a-z-i-n-g! You should have been there, Kurt!"

"Yeah, I bet.."

"It was the best night of my life, like ever! Everything was so perfect. You should have seen him, Kurt! He was _soo_ handsome and his singing voice – ohh ma gud" Rachel admires eagerly, her voice turning to blurriness. Kurt listened her with a dull smile.

"And I so almost caught one of his bracelets!" She continues.

"His _bracelet_?"

"Yes! He has these amazing bracelets he said in one interview that he made himself at school like way back. There is a word, that he made four of them. One he gave to his mother, one for himself and then kept the two to himself for special persons. I can't believe someone has it! I mean, he said they mean a lot to him ..and then he just took one of them off and threw to the audience! Can you imagine? I hope I get the last one.. I almost got it, I touched it!"

"Awesome, Rach"

"Did you listen what I said, Kurt? I didn't get his bracelet, if only I had been closer to the stage.. " Rachel sniffs.

"Yeah, yeah.. "

"But then, do you know what I heard? I heard one of the girls say he is throwing a party next week! I _so_ have to get there"

"A party? In New York? Wow, I can't believe it" Kurt replies sarcastically, not paying any attention to her hard looks.

"I don't expect you to care, but I'm staying here until I get a way to get to the party" Rachel says. Kurt widens his eyes.

"_What?_ I thought you were staying just the weekend!" He says. Don't get him wrong, Kurt loved his sister very much but he would rather spend his week alone than with her. He could stand her a weekend, but knowing what her week was going to be if she stayed, mumbling about the pop star over and over, it was a line for Kurt.

"Yes, but my semester doesn't star until two weeks, so I wondered if I could stay here until next week. Please, Kurt?"

_Not those puppy eyes again that didn't work. _

"Rachel, I love you, but-"

"_Please_! I have to be here, Kurt. You're like.. my only friend. "

"One condition" Kurt agrees with a sigh.

"Anything!"

"If you mention that pop star jerk one more time, you have to find another shelter to crash on."

"Deal!" Rachel says the second he finished his sentence, shaking his hand. Kurt sighed tired, not knowing what lied ahead of him.

* * *

For Kurt's surprise, the first week with the cast went okay. His sister, for once, did not mention Blaine Anderson daily anymore. That much anyway, it would annoy him. Okay, maybe she accidentally mumbled his name over the breakfast or before she went to bed she might listen one of his songs, but that was pretty much it.

The trouble for Kurt mostly was his damn cast. He prepared himself for falling outs and troubles with his legs, which he did face, but gladly it got better every day. He started to know how to move his cast, even it was hard not to use one leg. Especially in his rehearsals. He couldn't help it that whenever he performed one of his songs, he'd start to dance and there realize he couldn't, because he had to drag his leg everywhere. However, the stage was the only place for him where he could be himself, so he could dance pretty good on the stage over the days. Plus, his colleges were pretty friendly to him, always helping him to walk to the stairs to the stage, help him get out there and bring him snacks and food. He enjoyed a bit, getting a bit more attention from them than usual. Of course, being in the lead role, he was always with the people but they weren't really friends of his. Now, he felt he might connect with the rest of the musical's cast. _Maybe_ there came something good out of it.

It was the end of Friday's training. They had been practicing Christine and Raoul's parts most of the day, leaving Kurt sit on the audience and watch their performances with the rest of the cast. He'd get off only when he needed to be on the scenes, because it was always at least ten minute walk with someone's help to get the five stairs up.

So it was an awfully boring day to him. Kurt chatted with the other dancers too, but it was mostly about how dull her hair was or something else. Kurt didn't really like the girl who played Christine. He read his magazines, listened the dancer's choreography's with envy. He was glad they didn't dance much their choreography's this day, because every time he saw the happy faces of the dancers, he was jealous. He'd give anything to go on the stage and dance with them.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt" one of the singers, Sue, said with a friendly smile at the end of the day. Sue had become one of his "helping" friends. The stage had emptied, there was no one sitting on the chairs. The singers, dancers, actors, teachers, players, make up artists, everyone was gone for the day. Kurt usually loved spending alone time at the theater, practicing his dances and performances but now it had become more important to him. He didn't need to fear that someone would see his falling out or clumsiness. He could actually dance without any fears.

"See you, Sue" Kurt says, and waves at her. She walks out the theater and the room quiets. It was strange not hearing the producers shouts, dancers grunts or someone practicing a song in the corner.

Kurt looked at the empty stage with unfinished props. Soon, he would be there singing and dancing in front of thousands people. He would daydream of the moment. He could picture him with the Phantom's costume and mask, the perfect set behind him, losing himself to the play, character and moment.

He walked to the stage as he always did when he was alone. He didn't need to take confident steps, to watch where he was walking. He put his cast on the first stair, then his left leg. And this way he got to the stage without falling.

Kurt loved being alone there. He didn't really have many moments on the musical where he was alone, he had only one solo and he was looking forward to it the most. He drags his leg, walking in the middle of it. There isn't spotlight on him, but the light of the theater made him imagine there was. Kurt took a deep breath.

Little did Kurt know, he was not alone. He knew there was people working on the theater and everything, but he expected the audience to be empty. On the stage's side, where they would go to change outfits and go when their scene was over, was a tiny room. There was stairs down, to the makeup and musician's room. Blaine Anderson was there to pick up his guitar. He used to come play in the very same theater, but since it was now reserved to the musical, he couldn't get the guitar when there was rehearsals. He got the key easily, as the girl at the lobby had been a huge fan of Blaine's, all he needed to do was smile his perfect smile and the girl was sold.

Blaine thought the rehearsals were done. It was half past seven. He walked to the room where he saw his light brown guitar, picking it up for his next concert where he wanted to play it. There he saw that there was a light in the stage. Thinking someone had forgot to turn off the light, he walks the stairs up. Then, he stops. Someone was on the stage, standing tall and staring to the empty audience. For Blaine's surprise it was the same boy, same who he had the unfortunate to crash with his car. He walks closer silently, to see it was really Kurt: he rested his right leg on the floor, his left leg moving as if he was looking for the perfect spot to stand on.

Blaine was to go to him, but something in the way he stand made him stop: the way his back was tall and confident, his hands on his hips, legs steady on the floor and his determined face told Blaine not to interrupt Kurt. He took deep breaths, preparing himself. His gaze went down, hands dropped off his hips to his sides.

"I can't really explain it..." Kurt begins, quietly as a song was beginning to play. At first Blaine thought he was speaking, but the way his voice faded away slowly in the end, Blaine knew. He was starting to sing. "_I haven't got the words.._"

All Blaine could do was to stare, mouth a bit open. Kurt was singing now, still quietly, timid without accompaniment: "_It's a feeling.. that you can't control._" Another deep breath. Now, Kurt's eyes looked slowly to the empty seats. _His voice was beautiful. He sounded like an angel._

"_I suppose it's like forgetting.. losing who you are. And at the same time something makes you whole.._" Kurt sings softly, in perfect note, perfectly to Blaine's ears. There was such emotion in the lyrics, in his voice, so much passion.

"_It's like there's a music_," Kurt sings more strongly, his fist on his chest. "_Playing in your ear. And I'm listening, and I'm listening and then I disappear_." There is a touch of sadness, touch of pain in his voice yet at the same time happiness.

Blaine noticed now his body wanted to dance along his singing, as if there was music inside his head to dance to, but his cast made it impossible. Still, he tried to dance, ignoring his leg totally. He walked a bit, dragging his leg with him, and what most blew Blaine away was the fact that he was able to forgot the cast. Kurt twirled with his hand high and straight, but instead of jumping after it he slides on the floor. Blaine stared at him with wide eyes, stunned. _He was beautiful. _Kurt continued singing, his voice got stronger, louder, greater.

"_And then I feel a change, like a fire deep inside. Something bursting me wide open, impossible to hide. And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird -_ " Kurt takes a sudden breath, stopping for a couple seconds as he moved fluently to the exact spot he started singing. Blaine feared he noticed him, but Kurt turned closer to the stage's end and continued, singing quietly in a perfect melody: "_Like electricity... electricity.._"

Kurt puts his head down humbly, hands to his chest, near his heart. "_Sparks inside of me, and I'm free.. I'm free.."_

"_It's a bit like being angry, it's a bit like being scared._ " His voice sings passionately, meaning every word, walking on the stage again, closer to Blaine. "_Confused and mixed up, and mad as hell. It's like you've been crying, and you're empty and you're full, I don't know what it is, it's hard to tell.._

_It's like there's a music, playing in your ear, but the music is impossible.. impossible to hear! .. But then I feel it move me, like a_ - " Kurt freezes, his soft singing voice stopping suddenly like you paused a song. Blaine wakes up from the dream, it felt like he was in a dream where he listened a beautiful boy and then suddenly he was awake, back in reality.

Kurt noticed the familiar boy, he'd known those warm hazel eyes from anywhere. His eyes stares at Blaine with amazement and surprised, who stared back speechless. He was blown away by his incredible singing voice, his fluent moves the fact he was one legged and honestly, Blaine wanted to listen his singing more.

Neither of the boys say anything for each other, but Kurt's eyes move away in embarrassment. _Oh, God, he had seen me singing.. _he thinks. Kurt would have run away, if he only could.

"You.. you have incredible voice." Blaine says amazed, after their long awkward moment. He was still surprised, such shy boy had such strong, powerful voice inside of him. Now wonder he was in a musical. Kurt shakes his head to himself, looking at the stairs and thinking of how to run away. He approaches the stairs, but then Blaine walks, blocking the way. Even there might be a chance he'd got away, he did not want to fall the stairs in front of him.

"I had no idea you have such a beautiful-"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt interrupts his admires with a low hiss. He wanted to get out of this awkward situation and this boy. Did he honestly think his voice was good? He just said it for Kurt's sake.. Kurt knew he had good voice, I mean he was in the lead role of a musical. But getting a compliment by a pop star was something he'd never seen coming. And why did he run into him again? As much he tried to ignore him, he seemed to come his way..

"I.. I came to get my guitar." Blaine explains in a mumble, showing the guitar he was holding in his hands.

"Why is it here?"

"I used to perform here, before the musical reserved this theater." Blaine tells.

"I see."

"But you're in it? The Phantom of the Opera?"

".. maybe."

"Why else would you be here?"

"I like to sing alone."

"Right. Anyway, I am not missing the premier. I'll be in the row seat." Blaine says with a friendly smile. Kurt thought he was joking. It sounded like he was joking.

Blaine takes a look at the boy again, with loose pants and blouse shirt. His hair was well put, but there was a light bruise on his head from the accident. There was something about the boy he couldn't put his finger on. Was it really _accident_, again, that they met here? They stare at each other, both trying to think something to say.

"I should go.." Kurt says in a rush, making an excuse.

"Okay.. "

He walks to the stairs, where Blaine looks his clumsy way to get the stairs. "Do you need a hand?"

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Kurt replies stubbornly, slowly walking the couple stairs and then walking to his seat where he had left his bag and jacket. Kurt can feel his eyes at him. He puts his jacket, bag and then slowly turns to look at the stage. The boy was still there, staring at him. He can see there was something he wanted to say, but left unsaid. Kurt leaves the theater, and for some reason, he can't get Blaine out of his mind.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Reviews and comments are appreciated as always xoxo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all the readings! There is many many chapters coming soon so. If you have any questions or ideas, please let me know in the reviews, I'd be more than happy to read what you like :) **

**I do not own the characters.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

For the whole week, Rachel met up with her new friends, fans of Blaine. The time Kurt spend in his rehearsals and actually doing something, she chatted and met them. She began to dislike them in a way, seeing they kept information from her. Kurt saw how obsessed she was to find the place for his party, getting depressed and more obsessed than she already was when the week was almost over.

Kurt was also happy because the next day he was able to forgot his meet up with Blaine, but every now and then, he'd come across his mind. Kurt did not understand it, almost every time he was on the stage where he had seen Kurt singing, he'd picture him watching him perform. Every time he thought of him, Kurt would try to think anything else to make him away from his thoughts. (He had even thrown his sheer of note to trash.)

It was Friday noon, and Rachel had filled Kurt's kitchen table with papers, old magazines, and papers. She was wrapped up in Kurt's laptop deeply in her own thoughts, desperately trying to find a new information from his twitter, instagram or facebook. There was nothing. She knew how private he was about his personal life.

"It must be here somewhere..." Rachel mumbles to herself in a sigh. She types aggressively to the keyboard.

"I'm going to get my medicine, Rach." Kurt says, as he pulled the jacket. She didn't even notice him, her eyes close to the screen.

"Don't mind me.. " Kurt says quietly, shaking his head in amusement. He got his walking sticks, and headed out the door. He slammed the door loudly, waking his sister from her thoughts.

"Who left?" She asks in confusion. Rachel takes a look around, seeing her brother gone. She shrugs her shoulders, getting back to her thoughts.

Kurt walked down the streets, to the pharmacy. The doctor had given him receipt for some medicine for his leg's pain basically and something else. He got a while plastic bag that he put around his stick since Kurt couldn't carry it.

He left the pharmacy, deep in his thoughts, trying to get his mind off Blaine who had recently been on his mind a lot. Then, his stick stumbled ground's threshold, dropping his plastic bag.

"Shit." Kurt swears irritated, seeing the drug jars dropping to the ground. He leaned clumsily with his sticks to the ground, but before he even touched the jar a hand had already picked them, put them to the white plastic bag and offered them to him.

"Need a hand?" A voice asks kindly. Kurt raises up, then seeing a young man in front of him. If it weren't for the eyes, he wouldn't have recognized him. Blaine was wearing a green hoody, loosen jeans - the casual look that was strange to see, from his celebrity look. His usually hair gelled black hair was now naturally curly, curlier than Kurt had imagined. He had hidden most of his hair under a baseball cap, cap sideways. His thick eyebrows and large eyes stared at him, his hand offering the bag. Kurt could not see a pop star in front of him or a celebrity, he saw ordinary boy with a shy smile. Mostly for his natural look, and this time his face wasn't filled with lotions or not even foundation, with few pimples on his cheeks. You could barely recognize the gorgeous singer boy whose face was in hundreds of posters. _What was with this boy, who Kurt seemed to run into all the time?_

"Thanks." Kurt says mindlessly and takes the bag, putting over the stick again more tightly so it wouldn't drop.

"Glad to help." Blaine smiles, shyly. There was unusual shyness in him he hadn't seen before, not expecting a pop star would be shy around people. For some reason, being around Kurt made him shy and nervous.. Kurt starts to walk away, but because of his slowness Blaine easily walks beside him with no time.

"So.. how are you?" He asks casually, as they walk down the street.

"Fine."

A moment of silence. "Did you get my note?"

"I tried not to, B-Boy." Kurt says sarcastically, under his breath and trying to avoid his gaze. Blaine chuckles warming, hearing his sweet laughter for the first time.

"I kind of hoped you'd call.."

"Ah, that might be a little late since I put it on eBay and put the price for one thousand dollars, and guess what? Less than half hour the amount increased to ten thousands of dollars."

"Ha-ha, not funny.. Kurt" Blaine fake chuckles, looking at the boy. _Kurt. _Why did he pronounce his name so perfectly to Kurt's ears? He said it like no other..

"You didn't put it, did you?"

"No. Not yet, anyway. I can't imagine how many girls would sell their souls for your phone number." _Rachel would so freak out if she knew I had his number, _Kurt thinks and it makes him smile.

"So.." Blaine murmurs, thinking the right words. Kurt doesn't pay attention to him even it made him curious that he had met him once again by accident, the fact that he had hoped he would have called him..

"I have to get going, anyway.." Kurt tries to make up another excuse. He didn't know why, but he was always nervous around Blaine. And it wasn't because he was a celebrity, it was something else..

"Really?" Blaine guesses. Kurt doesn't answer, just looks at the pavement. "Listen.."

"You don't have to be so nice to me, Blaine," Kurt says humbly. "But now that you're proven you're nice beneath your pop star ego, you can go back signing autographs and standing in front of screaming girl packs or whatever is that you do."

Kurt said it more harshly than he meant to, but Blaine wasn't offended. Rather, his face was understanding and nodded.

"I didn't mean.." Kurt begins apologizing, but Blaine stops him by putting his hand to his stick, stopping Kurt's steps.

"It's okay. I get it. I know how you must have thought of me, but.. I'm not like that. I know it sounds weird, since we have met like a week ago and I probably shouldn't say this for you, but for some reason I want to prove I'm not just _the_ Blaine Anderson, you know?"

Kurt didn't know what to say for Blaine's confession. Yet, he saw the humble and kind look in his eyes. He meant it. And Kurt had seen in the past days, he was more than his name and pop star ego.

"Then why don't you just.. instead of being something you're not, be yourself?"

"I'm afraid of how the fans would react.."

"If they're your true fans, they'll love you nevertheless. Besides, I have seen the real you and it's not that bad, I mean you could work a little more on your personality-"

"Hey," Blaine interrupts him. "I know, I'm not flawless..."

"Finally, something we both can agree." Kurt jokes, Blaine chuckling.

"But neither are you."

_But you _are_ flawless, _he wanted to say, but did not have the courage. _Your messy hair, your perfect smile and face, your beautiful eyes, mix of green and blue.._

"Anyway," Blaine coughs, chancing the subject. "I don't know if you know this, but there's this party I'm throwing over the weekend. I was thinking..if you wanted to come there.."

"Umm..." Kurt was taken, so he didn't know how to respond. He wanted him to Blaine's private party? _The Blaine Anderson invited Kurt to his party? _All Kurt could think about was Rachel, imagining her right at this moment and screaming he'd go because then she would come too.

"Please say you'll consider, I'm sure your sister would love it too.. Kurt." He says, trying not to sound too begging. It surprised Kurt that he had remembered her. But how could Kurt say no to those beautiful eyes?

"I'll think about it." is all Kurt can say. He can see a glimpse of hope in Blaine's eyes, he does not say anything, just smiles.

"Great. In case you do come, it's at Shearton Hotel, by the 7th Avenue."

"I'l try to remember that, just in case."

* * *

"Crap! Crap!" Rachel screams angrily. She was looking angrily at the computer screen, where she had been trying to look for details of Blaine Anderson's private party.

"What is it, Rach? Are you okay?"

"I can't find a thing! _Not a damn thing_!"

"I'm sorry. If there only was anything.." But there was. There was a way he could help his sister. He saw how crushed and broken Rachel was, wanting to tell her so badly. What harm there was, anyway?

"Thanks Kurt, but.. ugh then, at the top of everything, those girls ignore me totally! They say they are going to the party all by themselves, knowing the location. I just- " She bursts into tears. Kurt walks to her, patting her shoulder.

"There, there.. "

"I only wish to meet him, you know? What I'd give just to meet him.." Rachel sniffs. Kurt couldn't be that selfless. He, of all people, had the chance to meet Blaine personally couple times already than his sister who had only seen her far of a stage. I mean how many girls in the world wished for the same, yet he didn't care about it all? He had to tell her.

"Shearton Hotel" Kurt blurs out. Rachel raises her head from the table, looking at her brother with wet eyes. "I heard some people talk about that he'd be there."

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes."

"How do you.. ? How would some random people know?"

"They talked so casually, they must be his friends or family. I don't know. They seemed pretty sure about it."

Rachel's sniffing stops, wiping her eyes that turned curios. "He had mentioned it at his twitter post a while back, I guess. Let me check it out!"

She goes back to the laptop, her fingers typing fast. After Kurt waits a minute, she shouts: "Yes!"

"We are so going there!"

"Wait, did you say _we_?"

"Yes, of course, dummy. I'm not going alone and certainly not with those girls."

"But.."

"Who's going to catch me when I faint, Kurt? Or fix my makeup? "

Kurt knew there was no going back. He was doing it for his sister, nothing more. Even if there was a tiny feeling inside of him, part of wanting to go there despite her..

"Anyway, I need to think of a way getting there, there must be something.." Rachel begins to think, Kurt sighing deeply.

* * *

The another day went by fast, and it suddenly was the day of the party. Rachel had been like a crazy, fourteen year old fangirl all the times.

Kurt was at the kitchen table eating his lunch, when his phone vibrated and his Beyonce's Single Ladies ringtone called. For some reason he was nervous it might be Blaine, but then, where would he have gotten his number?

"Hey, Kurt" His father, Burt, greets over the line.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt sighs in relief it was his father than he. "How are you?"

"Good, good. I just call to hear how you're doing. I haven't been able to get the hold of Rachel.", Burt says sounding worried. Kurt takes a look at his sister, who was currently on the couch and humming a song in daydream.

"Oh, she's admiring and obsession over you know how. The same old Rachel. But, I'm good, thanks for asking. Getting better everyday."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kurt. I'm sorry I couldn't come there. But you can bet my ass I'll be on the premier of the musical with Carol, okay? I wouldn't miss it in the whole world."

"I know, Dad. It's fine. All I want to see is the people I love in the premier, you know that." Kurt smiles. He was most looking forward to see his father who meant the world to me, and his step-mother Carol.

"Nervous much?" Burt asks teasing.

"Not really, I guess it hasn't hit me yet. But probably the night before I'll go crazily stressed up and everything." Kurt chuckles.

"Don't worry, son, you'll do great. You're gonna blow us all and we don't even know what hit us. Just relax and do your best."

"Thanks, Dad.."

"So I'm going to call next weekend, when I can, okay? And you know you can call every time you want. We miss you."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you in the premier."

"Love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Dad. Say regards to Carol"

"I will. Bye!"

The call ended between Kurt and his father. There was still two months and two weeks for his musical premier. He wasn't stressed at all. However, there was only 24 hours for Blaine's party and Kurt was stressed as hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Rachel walked down the streets of New York. Kurt had some difficulties walking because he was afraid every moment he'd fall, but got through it.

Rachel had chosen to wear her red silky dress by Kurt's suggest. Kurt, on the other hand was wearing tight blue jeans (there went two hours to get them on so he wished this night better be worth it), white dress shirt and blue bowtie. A fancy look, not overdressed but not under dressed either. He had put his hair for hours, spraying hairspray with his sister until he was pleased with it. He had also helped Rachel put her hair. Kurt thanked there wasn't windy to ruin either of their outfits and looks.

They walked down the 7th avenue just as he had told him, and not long there was a big hotel, Shearton Hotel in front of them. The word had spread somehow, because there were tons of people around the entrance. They were pushing in, but there was a large bodyguard with a list on his hand, pushing the people back with a serious face since they weren't on the list. Girls would leave almost crying, and whining since they didn't get in. Rachel smiled proudly, then whispering to Kurt as they went for the queue.

"How do we get in? We have to be on the list, Kurt."

Kurt gulped, Rachel too. "I don't know, Rachel.."

They walked down the people on the line, dressed as fine as they were. It was mostly girls, and some of them had dates with them. None of the dozen people in front of them got in, the scary looking bodyguard would simply shake his head, and they'd walk away. When it was Kurt and Rachel's turn, the guard looked at them with the same bored face, like he'd been there for days.

"Names, please." the bodyguard demands in a sigh.

"Rachel and Kurt Hummel" Rachel says their names excited, but with a nervous smile. Would they even get in? The guard's eyes look at the list, turning the page and then snorting.

"There is a Kurt Hummel, but no Rachel."

Rachel turns to her brother with a look, he knew. _You're on the list?! _The bodyguard smiled a little, finally a real guest. He gestured to the door, but only to Kurt, he blocked the way when Rachel tried to get pass him.

"Please, can my sister come too?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Anderson was pretty clear. No exceptions, no one else than who is on the list."

"I'm a friend of Blaine's."

Kurt could feel the warm eyes of his sister's. The bodyguard snorts again in disbelief.

"I'm sure you are. Now, please, there are other people on the line."

"But-"

"Is there a problem here?" A male voice calls. A young handsome man in a suit walks to the bodyguard with curious look. They all stare. "And did I hear a Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes.."

"You're the Kurt I've been hearing all day. Hey, Bob, they're fine. Let them in." The man says, and the guard nods in a friendly way, gesturing them to walk inside. Rachel was too confused by the situation.

"I'm Sebastian, Blaine's friend.", the man introduces himself as they walk in the hotel. Somehow Rachel could keep the excitement inside her, even though Kurt could see she would crack any moment.

"Thank you. "

"Thanks, Sebastian, really.. but I really need to talk with my brother." Rachel says quickly, and then pulls his sleave to the next corner, leaving Sebastian questioned.

"_You're a friend of Blaine's_?" Rachel finally cracks, tries not to scream, eyes widened.

"Not really."

"Then how was your name on the list, Kurt?"

"I did, uh.. okay, I knew this person who works here from the musical and he owned me a favor.. so he managed to put my name in the list, and only one name." Kurt lies fast. He had no idea that Blaine had _actually_ put his name on the list, and that was the quickest lie he come up with. Rachel bought it.

"Oh my God, wow! Thank you, Kurt! I'll never forget this, you know." Rachel says, giving him a hug. Then as they're hugging, Rachel's eyes widen as big as plates, her body starts to shake all over. "Rachel, are you okay..?"

She makes sort of squeak voice mixed up with mumbling. Kurt pulls away from the hug and looks at the direction she was staring and shaking.

"T-tha-tha-that's B-B..." Rachel mumbles in excitement that she can't even speak. Kurt sees as Blaine passed the corridor, walking to the hall where the party actually was hold in. He was beautiful as ever: Blaine had swept his hair back with gel as always, skin shining perfectly from foundation. He was also wearing a dress shirt but blue one, and a bow tie. Kurt's heart raced a bit.

Rachel followed Blaine like a hunter stalked prey. Kurt followed behind her, slower so he watched her run too far.

"Rach, wait!" Kurt called on her, but once she walked through the doors to the room that was filled with guests, she disappeared among the crowd quickly. The disco music was playing loud in the room. It was filled with fine dressed girls and boys, chatting and enjoying the party with drinks. The lights blinked all over. Kurt saw there was a tiny built up stage in the back, with music equipment and microphones.

Kurt had to stumble through the people, trying not to hit anyone with his stick. He was given strange looks, as if he was in the wrong place. He ignored the people, like he had most of his life. He spend the next hour trying to find his sister, but he knew she was probably stalking Blaine, but a thought crossed his mind that she'd fainted. But then someone would probably noticed that.

The next hours he spend standing alone, listening the surprisingly good music that played from the music player and listening people's chats. Most of them were the casual stuff, but clearly there was some sort of even at midnight every girl seemed to gossip about. Something about Blaine performing, but it was all background music to Kurt's ears. There was also karaoke machine on the stage that some of the workers brought in the hour. Every now and then Kurt had the pain to listen one of Blaine's "biggest fans" to perform his famous songs. There were couple okay singers, but most of them were not really good ones which he tried to ignore.

At some point the evening, he spot Rachel chatting with some girls. They were at the other half of the room so Kurt decided to stay there, instead of stumping through the crowd. Kurt didn't hear the steps behind him since the loud music and people's chatter.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" A sarcastic voice says. Kurt doesn't need to bother even turning, because Blaine walks beside him with a cocky smile.

"I'm here for my sister." He replies, pointing at Rachel.

"Ah. Right."

"Why else would I be here.." Kurt whispers, but Blaine heard it, making him smile. Kurt couldn't help but to stare Blaine's gorgeous smile with perfect line of white teeth.

"You should sing, Kurt." Blaine suggests and points at the stage, where a girl was currently singing 'Wrecking Ball'.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Blaine." It felt strange to say his name out loud for Kurt, rather than thinking it all the time.

"Why? You have stunning voice, Kurt. If you could combine all the singers that sang in the last hours, it wouldn't even count it, like not even the half of it."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Kurt sighs for his attempt to get Kurt sing. "Maybe if you said that my voice is better than yours, then I _might_ consider it." Kurt jokes, making Blaine laugh.

"If that's what gets you to the stage, then-"

"Blaine!" A girl calls for him, interrupting their conversation. Blaine turns to see a beautiful girl who was gesturing him to go to her. Kurt was half relieved he didn't need to go sing a song in front of the people, in front of _him_, but he wished he had heard what compliment Blaine would have said about his voice.

"I have to.. " Blaine starts, gesturing to the way the girl called him. Kurt nods understanding.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm bad company, anyway." Kurt says, looking at the crowd and his sisters way, but she was no longer there. Blaine looks at Kurt with the same smile.

"I wouldn't say that." Blaine says before he disappears to the crowd. Kurt smiles, then feels a grab on his shoulder.

"_Did Blaine Anderson just talk to you?_" Rachel asks stunned, high voiced. She had run to him after seeing them talk, and stared his brother with curiosity.

"Yeah, he-"

"What did he say? Did he say anything about me?" Rachel inquires, Kurt rolling his eyes for her silly questions.

"How could he? You haven't even met him."

"Right, right. Did you tell him about me?"

"I did." Kurt says, knowing it was half true and made her happy. She jumps excited, as a little girl.

"OMG, what did he say?"

"That he wants to marry you."

Kurt watches as she fakes to faint, but he almost bought it.

"Don't toy with my heart, Kurt," Rachel says judging, her shaky hand on her chest. "My heart just exploded, you know."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I am feeling lucky. I've met him! Seen him close by, at least.. And you know there's a show at midnight? A duet with him?"

"A duet?" _Obviously_, Kurt thought.

"Yes, look," Rachel points at the stage, where was a tiny table, on top of it a bowl that was full of many, many pieces of papers. "Apparently everyone gets to put their name there and then Blaine picks one. The lucky one gets to sing a duet with him!"

"How awesome." Kurt sighs bored.

"I know, right? So I put our names there.."

"You put _my name_ too?" Kurt shouts. It was the last thing he wanted to do – sing a duet with Blaine in all this mess.

"Of course! Because if you win, you can give it to me. Smart, huh?"

"I don't think it works that way."

"You'll say something for excuse."

Kurt stares at his sister, who searched for Blaine, who else. "You didn't just put one name there, did you, Rachel?"

She avoids his gaze.

"Rachel.. "

"It's allowed if everyone does it too!"

Kurt laughs, not believing this was his sister.

* * *

_Midnight._

Kurt didn't know how he managed to stay there. He watched how Blaine sat in one of the very couches in the right corner talking to his "fans". He could tell they were his fans, as the girls changed but there was always one similar to them: their bodies shake, voice trembled and they were full of excitement as they were sitting beside him. Kurt rolled his eyes, and sighed. Besides, he kept company for his sister. Even his sister was surprisingly easy to chat with the other girls in the party, he didn't have a hard time thinking what or who was the topic of their conversations.

Rachel rushed to Kurt's side, showing her the time.

"I know, I know!" Rachel says. She had been watching the time from her phone every five minutes past two hours.

The crowd began to become nervous. It could tell. The chatter had lowered, people gathered closer to the stage. And when the music stopped, people were in total silence until they cheered a little. There went five minutes, when Blaine got up from the couch. Everybody knew what it meant. It was time. His duet and one lucky person in the room.

The guy they had met before, Sebastian, walked to the stage to pick up the microphone.

"How are you guys doing? Having amazing time?" He speaks to the crowd, and they cheer and applause in return. "Great, great! Anyway, you know what time it is, don't you?" Sebastian teases the crowd, and some girl shouts: "Duet-time!"

"That's absolutely right! So, without further intro, let's call Blaine to the stage, shall we?" He doesn't need to say more, the girl's screams cheer him. Blaine walks from the corner of the stage with shy smile. He waves at the people, who cheer and applause more than before.

"So, let's begin! Let's see who will win. Blaine, come over here and pick a note from the bowl. Who will be the lucky one.."

Rachel grabbed Kurt's wrist nervously. Everyone looked as Blaine's hand went to the bowl, in slow motion, searching for the right paper. The tension in the crowd tightens even more. Everybody stares his hands, as they picked up a note. Everyone except Kurt.

Blaine opens the folded note, Sebastian watching him. Blaine smiles, as he gives the note to him.

"Kurt Hummel"

Lots of cheers, shouts, searching looks around the hall. Kurt was stunned, speechless. He, of all the people in the room. Rachel was cheering next to him, then pointing at herself.

"Kurt Hummel, is there a Kurt here?" Sebastian calls, people looking around. Rachel must have screamed her brother's name because in that moment the crowd turned to Kurt, and a spotlight.

"Uh.."

"Come to the stage, Kurt."

"I, uh, can't I give it to my sister? She's.."

"It doesn't work that way, kiddo."

Kurt gave his sister _I told you so_ look, but she didn't seem to bother. Before he even realized what was happening, two guards were helping him to the stage. They had taken his sticks and suddenly he was on the stage, in front of the people and next to Blaine.

"Come, come." Sebastian gestures in a friendly way, and Kurt walks closer, stressing about his leg but then in the moment, seeing the smiling people's faces, it's all forgotten.

"Nice cast you have there, Kurt." Sebastian laughs, but luckily the microphone wasn't near his mouth so no one laughs, none hearing it. He realizes that, then putting mic close to his lips.

"So, Kurt, what's your favorite song from Blaine?" He asks. Kurt was frozen, since he didn't know any of his songs by name. Sure, he had listened them, but always by his sister or on radio or something else.

"Um.. they're all so amazing, I can't decide." Kurt says and Blaine tries to hide his smile, knowing he was lying.

"Okay, then! It's time to pick up the song!"

Crowd cheers excited. Another bowl is brought, now to Kurt. Sebastian tells people put their favorite duets there as well, and he had the power to pick one. _Dear Lord, don't pick any romantic song, please.. _Kurt begs as he puts his hand to the bowl, picking a card that felt the least non-romantic. He pulls it up, note reads: _You and me – Book of Mormon_. Kurt sighs.

"You and me from The Book of Mormon!" Sebastian shouts and the crowd cheers. Kurt corrects the tittle inside his mind, not bothering to say out loud. The man steps out the stage, only giving him another mic and Blaine other. The hall darkens before Kurt can realize what was happening, leaving Blaine and Kurt to the stage, then spotlight to them.

Blaine assumed naturally since Kurt didn't say anything, that he'd play Elder Price's part. The lyrics came to the small screen of TV, and the music started playing. Kurt sees how Blaine prepares to sing. At that moment, something changes inside of him. He knew the song by heart. It was one of his favorites. Would he just let Blaine sing all the best parts? He didn't think so.

So when it's time to sing, Kurt goes beside Blaine. He can see how Blaine opens his mouth to sing, mic near his lips, but Kurt starts to sing just a second before him:

"_I've always had the hope that on the day I go to Heaven._." Kurt begins, blowing Blaine by the surprise. He shuts his mouth, realizing he had taken his part right in front of him."_Heavenly Father will shake my hand and say: 'You've done an awesome job, Kevin!' Now its our time to go out._." Kurt sings with feeling, happily since he remembered the lyrics.

"_My best friend._." Blaine finally sings. But, for his surprise there are no cheers or shouts. Everyone was staring at Kurt, who had surprised everyone on the room with his voice and attitude against him.

"_And set that worlds people free! And we can do it together_" Kurt sings, Blaine joining his singing at the second sentence.

They both sing:"_You and me _-"

Kurt steps Blaine aside, walking close to the edge of the stage, singing strongly and confidently: "_But mostly me-e!_" Rachel cheers for him, and other people too. Blaine couldn't believe it, how naturally he took over the performance with such confident.

"_Are you gonna change the world forever, cause I can do most anything!_"

"_And I can stand next to you and watch!_" Blaine sings his part. The crowd was stunned by Kurt's talent, not expecting actually talented singer.

"_Every hero needs a sidekick, every captain needs a mate._"

"_Aye aye!_"

"_Every dinner needs a side dish-_"

"_On a slightly smaller plate.._" Blaine sings. Blaine turns to Kurt, as he does too, looking at each other as they both sing: "_And now we're seeing eye to eye, it's so great we can agree! The Heavenly Father has chosen you and me-_"

Kurt turns away, to the crowd: "_Just mostly me-e-e!_"

The crowd cheers for his long, melodic singing, then silenced as Kurt looked down, his other hand on his chest, as the melody of the song changed.

"_Something incredible.. I'll do something incredible,_" Kurt sings with feeling, his free fist on his heart, other one holding the mic. "_I want to be the Mormon that changed all of mankind.._"

"_My best friend.._" Blaine sings at the background, coming next to him, but Kurt blocks his way and the crowd laughs. Kurt was probably the first person to do so, or having the courage to take the song over him.

"_I'm something I've foreseen.. Now that I'm nineteen. I'll do something incredible, that blows God's freaking mi-i-i-nd!_"

This time Kurt doesn't turn to Blaine, but lets him come beside him as they both sing together: "_And as long as we stick together"_

"_And I stay out of your way!_"

"_Out of my way!_" Kurt sings confident, pushing him to the back that made the crowd laugh again and Kurt smile more, as he enjoyed the moment, probably more than he should have.

"_We can change the world – forever!_"

"_And make tomorrow a latter day._"

"_Mostly me!_"

"_So quit singing about it."_

Both sing: "_And do it! How ready and psyched are we? Life is about to change for me, and life is about to change for you and me._"

"_But me, mostly.. _" Kurt takes a deep breath, turning to Blaine. "_And there's no limit to what we can do, me.. and you. __But mostly.. me-e-e-e!_"

The crowd cheers as Kurt singed the last tune with such power, the melody getting stronger and dramatic, then finally fading away as the song ended. Kurt closed his eyes and when he opened them - he saw all the people smiling, cheering and whistling to him. Even Blaine clapped his hands.

"Wow, just wow!" Sebastian speaks to the microphone as the song ended and walked next to them. "What a talent we have here", he adds, padding Kurt's shoulder.

The crowd is still cheering, Rachel screaming for more, almost embarrassing Kurt.

"What do you say, Kurt? Are you up to another song?"

"Uh.."

"More! More!" The crowd demands, ignoring Blaine completely.

"Or maybe you'll have a friend who would like to sing?"

"My sister would like to sing, I'm sure." Kurt says, before he can even look at Rachel, she is already close to the stage, ready to sing.

"All right. Come here, watch the steps.. so what's your name?" Sebastian begins interviewing her before the song. Kurt walks from the stage, with the help of the guards. He knew Rachel wouldn't pick his songs, instead she picked "Don't rain on my parade", her favorite songs.

Kurt walked among the crowd, now getting cheers and pats to his shoulder from them of congratulations, and walked to the corner. He liked the attention, but was still stunned by what had happened. Adrenaline run his veins, breath hectic. He listened his sister's singing, the familiar voice he had heard since he was five years old.

"She has a good voice." Blaine says, surprising Kurt. He hadn't watched as Blaine walked from the stage, through the crowd to him. Kurt looked around, but none of them seemed to see he was there, they were too keen to watch Rachel.

"Yeah." Kurt agrees, straightening his back.

"I gotta say, I was surprised by that show." Blaine says, complimenting Kurt, not offended.

"Don't tell me you picked my name on purpose."

"I didn't even know your name was there." Blaine says, looking at him.

"Rachel put it there, not me"

"Ah. Well, I'm glad she did."

A moment of silence. Blaine stared Kurt, who couldn't understand the way he stared at him. Warmly, kindly, in a friendly way. But also, as there was something else in his stare..

"Well, this has been a lovely party.. "

"Yeah? Would you like to hang out more often?"

The way Blaine asked, so casually and carelessly. Yet, it was so much more. A pop star asked a normal guy to hang out. It was unpredictable for Kurt. Why wouldn't he want to hang out with him? He was interested in the same things, he loved music and dancing and seemed to have same humor. _But_ he was a star. Kurt was not.

"Sorry.. " Blaine apologizes, seeing his reaction.

"It's fine. I didn't expect that, that's all." Kurt knew his sister would kill him if she knew Kurt refused to hang out with him.

"I know, you don't have to answer anything. It's just.. I don't really have friends, you know?"

"I thought these people are your friends."

"They are, but they're really not, do you know what I mean? They claim to be my friends, but all they're after is fame and girls. To get to the best clubs. They're not true friends... you seem to be the only one who isn't interested in any of that stuff." Blaine tells. There is sadness in his voice that Blaine tried to hide but Kurt heard it. Kurt had no idea Blaine, the amazing star, could be so lonely. He was a celebrity, everyone would want to hang out with him, but in reality he didn't have any friends. Kurt understood it well.

"I'm.. sorry to hear that. I had no idea."

Blaine sighs. "I know we didn't meet the best ways and all, and I totally get if you don't want to be friends with me.."

"It would like to hang out with you. " Kurt says, surprising himself by saying it. He could see there was something very fragile and beautiful under the surface. Something beautiful Kurt would love to find out, and to become friends with him.

Blaine cheers up less than second. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I can't complain that I would have tons of friends too.. " Kurt admits it withing his joke that he usually hid. The loneliness. His sister seemed to be his only friend. Since he moved to New York, he was alone even with his musical, there weren't really people in his life beside his family. Now there was a chance for that.

Two lonely boys. One, a boy. Other, a pop star. Who, despite their good careers and people skills, were very lonely, had now found each other. They knew it in that moment. There was something between them. Most importantly, they wouldn't have to be lonely anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was at the clinic, getting his first check of his leg. Kurt had been nervous if he had to wear it more longer or if there was something wrong with it. It was now a week, and the doctor examined his leg. Kurt looked at her observing eyes. She took off the cast out of his leg carefully, and the doctor was now replacing it with a new one.

"Looking good, Mr. Hummel" She says happily.

"How long until I get out off it?"

"Don't expect anything big yet," She says. "Your leg is still healing. I'd say.. two and half weeks. But I have to say, you're healing incredible fast. "

"That's great news!" Kurt shouts excited, his hands on the air. His doctor smiled kindly for his reaction. Kurt couldn't wait for it. To finally, after this time, get out the cast, to dance without limits.

"It's like the wound is healing faster than it should.. almost if to apologize that driver for losing his job."

"What do you mean?"

"The boy who brought you here, his driver." His doctor tells, looking a bit curious Kurt didn't know. _Blaine's car had a driver? He wasn't the one who hit me? _Kurt was confused, amazed.

"You didn't know?" The doctor says surprised. "Oh... "

"What happened?"

"Well, after the young man brought you here, he yelled his driver about how it was his fault and all. It sounded like he had been drunk, I am not sure. So the boy fired him right at that moment. And then, couple minutes and the police was here. They took him away. I believe he was punished for being drunk and driving.."

Kurt listened her with curious ears. He looked at the last week with completely different eyes. And think Kurt had blamed Blaine about everything! The reason why he disliked him in the beginning, tried to ignore him, hating him... and now, hearing it wasn't his fault. Kurt regretted his actions, feeling guilty. He wanted to redeem himself.

After his check with the doctor and getting brand new cast on his leg, Kurt headed home. It was strange, since the busy week to see his apartment empty. His sister wasn't hypertensive over his idol, searching facts about from Kurt's laptop or have her energy around. Kurt and Rachel had said goodbye the day earlier, after the party. She was pretty shook up from the night, but happy.

_I love you, Kurt. I'll never forget this, _Rachel promised her brother.

_I love you too, sis. _Kurt said, and they hugged. He watched as she walked down, took a taxi and disappeared. It wasn't so bad, they'd still call and Kurt would see her in his premier, about two months.

Kurt walked to the table, which near was the trash bin. Kurt hoped his sister wouldn't have took the trashes, and was glad to see she hadn't. Because there was something in the bin he needed to pick up. It was Blaine's note. Kurt hold the note he had scrunched, Blaine's handwriting clear as his number. Kurt promised Blaine the night at the party to finally call him, but never got the chance. Yesterday Rachel kept him busy, and he also needed to try out the new costume for his musical. He kept his mind busy of all the things, saying he'd call him tomorrow. Out of his sister's sight. Now it was, and his hands shook when he dialed the numbers. Instead of calling, he saved his number under the name "B-Boy". He pressed _send message_, and began to type. Kurt typed "Thank you". He stared at the message. After a minute or two staring and thinking, Kurt deletes the message. He tried to think something else, anything else and not sounding too weird to send him a message. Kurt must have typed twenty different messages, but ended up deleting them all and not sending him any message. He put the phone away, but left the note in his pocket.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the same day when Kurt headed out. He needed to clear his mind and thoughts. He walked to Central Park, now more confident with his sticks. Kurt wasn't afraid of falling or being clumsy anymore, it came almost natural to walk with them and he almost forgot it.

He didn't walk much, Kurt had entered the park, when his leg started to cramp badly. He spotted the empty chair close by, now literally dragging his feet on the ground until he sit on the bench. He tried to rub his knee, but it was his feet that cramped. _Shit,_ Kurt thought, as the pain didn't ease at all. He tried to put it straight, better position. Kurt was happy to feel it helped a little.

Kurt hoped the leg cramp would stop, he didn't want to spend much time in the park when it would get dark. It lasted half hour, when the pain decreased. He looked around the walking people on the park, his eyes moved to the entrance where he spotted him.

Blaine was next two young girls, probably age fourteen or younger. They reached papers to him, and Blaine wrote his autograph, a fast swing of wrist. He did the same to the other girl, they both thanked with big smiles on their faces. He gave them quick, awkward hug and they left with excited steps. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine waved at the girls, then looked to the park. He was to head back to his hotel, but then he noticed someone at the closest bench. Kurt. He knew he promised to call him to hang out, and it had been only one day – but the way he bit his lip, made Blaine walk to him and see if he was okay.

"Kurt." Blaine says, and Kurt turns to him as if he hadn't noticed him at all.

"Oh, Blaine, hey." Kurt greets, not letting go his grab of his own leg.

"Are you.. okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just cramps on my leg."

Blaine looks at his feet, then back at his painful face. Kurt felt the cramps getting stronger again and his heart beating nervously.

"Maybe I should help you get home. Do you live close?"

"Yes, but it's fine, really I don't need-"

"I insist. " Blaine insisted, then taking a grab of his hand, putting it over his shoulder. Before Kurt could even respond, Blaine had helped him up the chair, his other hand on Kurt's waist and other his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go."

Kurt was relieved he actually lived close. Kurt tried his best to step so he didn't need to lean towards his waist, feeling how every time Blaine's hands simple touch on his waist made a jolt of electricity run through his spine.

Blaine helped Kurt the house's stairs, and helped him to get his keys. When they were at his apartment, Kurt pulled his hands away. Blaine's eyes observed the flat, looking it with huge eyes.

"Nice apartment." Blaine compliments, Kurt sighs as he pulls his jacket.

"Yeah, it's what I can afford now. I bet this isn't even as big as your closet." Kurt says mindlessly, Blaine chuckling.

"I don't have_ that_ big house." Blaine assures, but Kurt doesn't believe it. He knew how much he earned, how rich he was. Kurt takes a water bottle from the small fridge and then sits down on the couch. Once he was relaxed, at his own house and comfty couch – he felt instantly better. The cramps were almost gone. There was different kind of nervousness in Kurt, seeing Blaine walk around in his apartment, taking a closer look at his posters of old musicals from the 1980's and others.

"You okay?" Blaine asks after he finished his observe tour of his apartment, looking at his leg.

"Yeah, I'm better, thanks.. Blaine."

"You're welcome."

They share a smile, then Kurt looks down at his leg, gaze away from his amazing eyes.

"You know.. you really didn't need to do that. " Kurt says, preferring to his help.

"Of course I needed to. I couldn't leave you there, now, could I?" Blaine's generosity surprised him. How did he always manage to surprise him?

"I'm not just talking about helping me here. I.., " Kurt hesitated, but decided to tell it now, when he had the chance to tell it face to face. "I find out that you weren't the one who drove the car today at my check. "

Blaine doesn't say anything, he only breathes.

"I was such a jerk to you, Blaine, thinking it was your fault." Kurt admits embarrassed. He wasn't used to being guilty.

"You didn't know. How would you have known?"

"I just assumed you did it since you didn't correct me. Why didn't you tell me? I would probably have hated you less. Or at least, thanked you for saving my life."

"I guess I thought you wouldn't believe me. Anyway, it's in the past. You won't hate me now.. do you?" He asks a bit worried, voice fragile. Kurt felt bad. Still, Blaine wanted to be kind to him even Kurt had been like a jerk. Kurt didn't understand why he had been so kind to him, despite the fact that he knew at that moment Kurt didn't like him.

"No," Kurt admits. Blaine smiles. "It feels almost like you are a complete different person."

"Do you mean that in a good way?" Blaine chuckles.

"Yeah. "

"Sometimes I forgot what I used to be," Blaine tells concentrated, opening up to him. He walks a few steps closer to the window and looking somewhere out. "It gets so absurd and crazy.. at some point of the way I lost myself. The old me. I wasn't Blaine anymore, I was the Blaine Anderson. The famous and talented pop star who everybody loved. I thought I'd got everything I wanted, maybe in that moment of rush, but it wasn't. Sure I had fans, concerts, money and fame, reputation. My family was proud of me. I became what they wanted. Mostly, I loved the music. Writing songs, composing music and singing. But then it became more than that. My parents and my agent wanted tours, fan meetings, photo shoots, interviews, galas, forgetting my music completely. Forgetting my talent. It was all about Blaine. Not _me._ Sometimes I wish.. " Blaine takes deep breath in his telling, still looking out the window. "Sometimes I wish, even for a day, I could be someone else. A nobody. Just sing and play. No exceptions how I would look or if the fans liked it. Just simply.. music." Kurt stared at Blaine, how the true him unfolded his personal life and most private thoughts in front of him. He saw a boy, a shy boy who loved music, whose passion was to sing. Who had become a star, but lost the way. Not completely, it was still there somewhere.

"I'm sounding way too cheesy." Blaine laughs to himself, turning away from the window and staring at the intense listening Kurt.

"No, you're not. I can see why people like you. You're honest. Even you don't say that to people, it shows. You're not some pompous star who cares only for money. You're sincere. You're real. You're human. "

Blaine smiles, his words touching him. "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt smiles. Blaine takes another big deep breath.

"I can't believe I told you that." Blaine says, not believing he told Kurt his most private and secret thoughts out loud. He was the first one Blaine had opened, not even to his family.

"You know you have the right to make decisions, Blaine. I know your family and agent try to think what's best for you, but you're full grown adult. You should choose what you want to do, even if it is just music. It might not be fancy or cool, but at least it's something you love and want to do."

Blaine stares at him, his wisdom words. "Thanks, I'll try. I can't cancel my month tour now but I have been thinking about a break after it. You know, working on new songs and everything. I've had so many tours and concerts in the last year and half, I'm tired of travelling and I'd just want to take a break. Maybe I will."

"Good. "

"Anyway, this is getting way too moody," Blaine says with a quiet chuckle, walking closer. "Hey, are you hungry, Kurt?"

"I guess I could eat.."

"Great! I know this awesome place just in the corner. You don't need to worry about the paparazzi, it's a quiet and small place, you need to know the place to find it. But it has amazing food, I guarantee. " Blaine tells excited. Kurt gulped. _Was he asking me for dinner? It seemed he asked it as a friend, but was he asking me out like a date? No, _he thinks. But, Kurt had never been asked out before. _It's not a date. _His mind corrects him immediately, then looking Blaine's waiting for his respond.

"Sure, why not.." Kurt murmurs, Blaine smiling. _It is just a friendly dinner between friends, right?_ Kurt thought.

"Then let's go. "

They walk out, Kurt following Blaine. Blaine tried to walk in the same speed as he was, even he noticed himself walking in front of him because of his quick steps. There went ten minutes, when they had turned to a smaller alley where Kurt spotted a tiny restaurant. Blaine walked in as he knew the place well, holding the door for him. Kurt smiled as a thank you, when they walked in.

It was a small restaurant with only five tables. They were rounded, with nice cloths. It was cosy. Blaine walked one of the corner tables next to a wall where was a painting of flowers. The menus were leaning against the wall. There table was set with two plates and wine glasses and a tall candle. Blaine didn't seem to mind, when he gestured to sit there.

"Nice and cosy." Kurt says as he sits, setting his cast next to the table's stem.

"Yes. "

"How did you know about this place, anyway?" He asks as he takes one of the menu's.

"Friend of mine, actually. " Blaine explains. "I knew her from high school, and her family owned this restaurant. "

Kurt nods, then reading the menu. It was a simple list, but with some fancier foods. He didn't know what to order. He looked at Blaine, who simply glimpsed the menu, then putting it down.

"You know what you'll order?" Kurt asks, in of hope he'd get the same.

"Yes, the tofu burger is my favorite here." Blaine nods.

"Tofu?" Kurt raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm vegetarian."

Kurt was surprised. He hadn't seen that one coming.

"So you won't mind.. if I eat meat?"

"No, not at all. Order what you want, Kurt."

".. Okay" He looked at the menu again. Kurt decided to go with pasta. And he looked the one with vegetables, no meat. Even Blaine said he didn't mind, Kurt didn't want to eat something Blaine had decided not to eat, right in front of him. The waitress walked to their table soon to break their silence, ready to take their orders.

"Hi, what can I get to you -" The waitress starts, then looking at Blaine. She puts her hand to her mouth in stunned.

"I'll have the-" Blaine begins.

"Oh my god!" The waitress screams, Blaine looking at her knowing she recognized him. "You.. you're.. you're Blaine Anderson!"

"I know." Blaine says with a cocky smile, but when Kurt gives him a hard look, the smile fades away.

"Sorry, sorry, I just, wow. I can't believe I'm getting orders from Blaine Anderson!"

"So can you take our orders?" Kurt asks rudely, getting tired of her excitement and how she ignored him completely like Blaine was eating alone.

"Yeah, yeah, totally. What do you want?" She asks _Blaine_.

"Kurt?" Blaine turns to him, before his own order.

"Um, I'll have the vegetarian pasta"

"Tofu burger, please."

"Be right up!" The waitress smiles brightly and blinks her eyes many times, winking at him before she leaves. Kurt rolls his eyes, but Blaine didn't seem to notice her.

"She seemed to be interested in you."

"They always are."

"You ignored her, because of that mysterious girl you're dating?" Kurt tries to ask as casually as he can. Blaine raises his gaze from the menu he was fake reading.

"What?" He laughs.

"My sister talked me about this article you being seen with some girl.."

"You mean Laura? Oh, gee, I'm not dating _her_," Blaine laughs. Kurt was relieved. "She's my cousin."

"Oh, right. "

"They always think if I am seen with someone, a girl, I'm suddenly dating her."

"So you're not.. dating anyone?"

"No, not yet anyway.."

Kurt couldn't believe it, he chuckles quietly. "What?"

"It's just.. you know how many girls would want to date you?"

"Yeah, about that.." Blaine is about to say it, but gets silent. Could he tell Kurt? Blaine knew he was trustworthy. He knew he could keep the secret he had not told anyone. Kurt could see there was something, something he wanted to tell, and Kurt could see it was private and secret. "I don't like g-"

"Here you go!" The waitress interrupts him, making Kurt want to scream at her. The moment was so intense, he was confessing something big but that damn waitress had to interrupt them in that moment. She puts their plates down.

"Enjoy!" The waitress says happily to Blaine, winking at him again. But he doesn't raise his eyes off his food plate, the girl walking away in silence. They ate their plates in silence, Kurt feeling awkward not knowing how to continue their interrupted conversation. He wasn't that good with people skills.

When the boys were at half eating their meals, Blaine broke the ice between them:

"So, as I told about my tour earlier, it lasts about a month and.. you know it begins this Friday, at California."

"Oh." Kurt murmurs as he took a forkful of the pasta to his mouth. He hadn't really tasted vegetarian food before, but used to cook all sort of healthy foods to his father so he enjoyed the food.

"I wish it wasn't this soon you know, since we've become friends now. But knowing you're rehearsals for the musical, they're probably increasing since the closeness? And you'll get your cast off soon, right?"

"Yeah. The month before the musical is the most busy one. I have rehearsals every day. I need to learn the dances and everything in couple weeks."

"I have to go to the tour.."

"Don't cancel it for me, please. It.. I know we're both in a moment in our life where we need to do some stuff, you know? But, just because you're on tour or I'm on the musical, doesn't mean we won't stay in contact.. if you want, I mean.."

Kurt had finished his meal as had Blaine, Kurt's fork scraping the plate in boredom.

"Yeah, totally. I just don't know, they're pretty busy. But we're totally hang out after everything, right?" Blaine asks. He asks for the check, and the happy waitress brings it quickly.

"Right." Kurt says, being in his on thoughts. He doubted it. He used to being forgotten, ignored and replaced. It wouldn't surprise him if, once his tour was over, he wouldn't hear from him again. So Kurt tried not to put high expectations.

"We will meet again, won't we? I have to leave tomorrow night, but maybe we could do something before that.." Blaine asks, as they leave the nice restaurant. He and Kurt walk along the streets, back to his apartment.

"I have rehearsals tomorrow." Kurt doesn't know why he said it. He didn't have rehearsals until Friday. He was afraid that if he became too close with him, he'd be hurt when he wouldn't want to be with him anymore after his tour.

"Oh.. well.. Can you give me your phone number? So I can call you and everything." Blaine says. He could tell Kurt wasn't ready those people who did their first move even he had given him his number.

"Yeah, sure.."

Kurt takes Blaine's phone from his hand, dialing his number there.

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow, OK? And we're going to stay contact within this month. Do you have skype?"

Kurt surprised by his eager to stay in contact. Could there really be true friendship? Blaine's eyes shined warmly, his beautiful hazel eyes. He saw there was honesty, loyalty and trust. He could be the friend Kurt needed in his life.

"We don't have to skype if you don't want, I mean.. "

"Yeah, it's, you know.."

"Sorry. Anyway, should we make an agreement where we'll meet after this?" Blaine asks.

"Maybe we could set a place but since not knowing each other's plans, we could then set the time, closer to the day?" Kurt suggests. He was surprised by Blaine's excitement to actually want meet after this. He could see he was a true friend.

"Yeah, totally. Hmm, what about Central Park?"

"Sure. "

"Yeah. I promise this won't change a thing. I'll to call and send photos from the tour, ok?" Blaine smiles. He regretted his tour happened to be on the way, but it made him look forward to see him, to have an purpose in the future.

"Yeah."

Even Kurt started to feel something more about him, he really needed a friend in his life. A month would go past fast. Even if he stayed as a friend though Kurt might be interested to find out if he could be something more, even if they had to separate for this month, Kurt could see there was something real in this moment. He was certain of it when Blaine leaned for a hug. Kurt's body froze, as Blaine's arms went around his shoulders, pulling him close. His body tensed of the closeness he wasn't used to, but his incredible body against him made Kurt loosen up. It was one of those awkward first hugs, yet there was kindness and care. The way Blaine's hands carelessly stroke his coat's back, Kurt's body shivering from the hug that lasted longer than he thought. Kurt's hand touched his back too slightly and shyly. Kurt felt that Blaine wouldn't want to let go of him. The hug made Kurt feel better. _Maybe_, Kurt thinks.

Maybe... there was even a possibility to love.

* * *

Two chapters in a row. Thanks for reading and sticking with me :)

Stay tuned for more xx


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for readings and favorites. :)**

**I do not own the characters.**

**Enjoy! This chapter's a bit longer than usual, hope you like it.. ;)**

* * *

The month flied fast for Kurt as for Blaine. Yet, Kurt was conflicted from the start. The last time he and Blaine had actually talked was the day he left for his tour. He promised to stay friends. They had become friends quickly, after their rocky start. If there was anything, if there was a possibly them to stay friends after this, it would clearly make them stronger. After the first weeks Blaine had texted him couple times a week, called him quickly, and sent a pictures of the concert, one time he even had taken a picture _during_ the concert. It made Kurt smile, thinking he was thinking of him.

Kurt got the cast off, like the doctor had said, but a little late. It took him a bit over three weeks totally. It felt weird, for not having anything in his way anymore. He kind of missed being one legged, so it was strange to actually walk tall, his feet on ground. The most peculiar thing happened to him when he had his first rehearsal after getting the cast out. Kurt was stuck. He was at the stage, gladly with only couple people around, he was frozen for ten minutes. Kurt had stretched his body, but it was almost like he didn't know how to dance. It had took him more hours than he expected, to dance for the first time in three, almost four weeks.

The choreography was easy for him after a month of hard training. He learned it fast as he always did, but it was the result of hard working and lots of time rehearsing. He would follow the dancers smooth dancing as they did on routine, memorizing by heart. It took him time to memorize the movements, because there were singing parts between the dances. Luckily, he didn't have much dancing parts, mostly singing and acting. He wished there'd be more dancing, but then it made him concentrate on playing the character and portraying him.

As the month went on, Kurt got his final costume of the Phantom. He had couple costumes: His white half mask made for Kurt's face type, white dress shirt, long black cape and black hat. He also had his other costumes, gloves, and so on. He enjoyed the costumes because it made him closer the character he portrayed, falling deeper to the story.

So the month flied with trying out costumes, rehearsing dance routines, practicing on his voice and the acting, photo shoots for the posters, recording the songs. He also called for his sister every weekend, among his father. Kurt remembered the one phone call about two weeks ago, when Rachel found out the truth about his accident.

"So, Kurt, "Rachel began over the line, Kurt half listening. "I was just reading an article about Blaine. And guess what? There said his driver was fired because an accident he drove. About the same time _you_ were in an accident."

Kurt was silent.

"Coincidence? I think _not_!"

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

"For what? I would be thrilled to know if Blaine Anderson drove over me!

"Uh, that's disturbing, Rach. "

His sister had been understanding and Kurt was relieved. She kept talking about every call they made, making Kurt frustrated.

At the same time the time flied, Kurt tried to ignore the feeling he got every time he'd seen a poster of him in public, whether it was on bus station or in a magazine's cover. Blaine's text messages had decreased, as his pictures. Kurt knew the tour was busier at the end of it because he had like twenty concerts in his last weeks. Kurt understood. More than a month, actually went pass.

His tour was beginning to end, after a month and three weeks (since there were difficulties at two concert halls that they had to change the place..) - every magazine wanted an interview of Blaine, to know what he would do next, since being on tour so long. They were also, as always, talking if he was dating anyone new or what his personal life was about. Kurt did not see an interview of him despite all the questions, even after his last concert was over. He hadn't said anything about their promise to meet. It was six weeks. Almost two months. Less than a week for Kurt's premier.

* * *

Kurt was on his way home from the long and hard practice in the theater, when his phone vibrated from a new text message. Kurt read it.

From B-Boy_:_ _Coming from Boston. Gonna spend a day in Fairfield with family, but then thought of coming to NY. _

Kurt walked home his eyes glued to his message. He read it over and over. After almost two months not seeing each other, less than one week until Kurt's big premier, he wanted to meet up. Kurt was stressed about the premier more than he gave credit for, but now his body suddenly shivered. _He still wanted to be with me. Like he promised. Despite this crazy months._

Kurt spend his night thinking how to reply. He lied in his bed, turning around, looking at his message. He did want to meet Blaine. But every time he even thought of meeting him, his stomach pinched. _What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he just wants to say he can't be friends with me anymore? What if he doesn't even show up? What if he has found new friends, or a girlfriend?_

What if. Kurt's mind was wondering all the 'what if's instead of the actual texting. He knew he had to answer. Kurt was bad at texting to anyone else besides his family, but after hundreds of deleted messages, he typed.

* * *

Blaine's phone beeped. He pulled his phone, looking at the screen with a smile since it was from him.

From Kurt: _Who am I to stop you coming here. But I'm wrapped in the musical rehearsals, since the premier is getting closer. I'm bad company, anyway. You probably have new friends to hang out with. You don't need to pretend you need me anymore._

Blaine read the text ten times before he got out of the hotel room. He was surprised that Kurt thought that way, after what they went through? Sure, they had hard time keeping in touch since they both were busy with their lives, but Blaine still cared for him. He had made his promise, anyway. And he always kept his promises, no matter what.

Blaine walked downstairs to the hotel's lobby, where he found his agent Tom on a couch with his laptop, typing fast with a hands-free on his ear.

"Hey, kiddo, what can I do for you?" Tom asks as he always did, but doesn't turn to him. Since it took him a while to reply, his agent raises his gaze from the laptop, fingers stopped typing.

"I was wondering if you could book me a ticket for a musical." Blaine finally says.

"Sure thing. What will it be?"

"The Phantom of the Opera." Blaine replies shyly. Tom's eyes go to the laptop, his fingers typing it fast and he was already booking tickets.

"I know the premier is pretty soon, but I promised to go there. And it would mean the world to me if it was in the row seat."

Tom nods, typing again. He frowns.

"I need to have few phone calls since it seems all the tickets are sold, but I guess I can come up with something, Mr. Anderson."

"Thanks, Tom, I owe you one."

"One thing.. is there someone else coming too or are you going alone?"

"Just me."

* * *

Kurt didn't get any text from Blaine. He felt of sending a sorry text, but why should he if he didn't care? Or then he wanted to reply.. anyway, Kurt turned his phone off for the last days. He didn't need any distractions.

_The day of the premier._ Somehow, Kurt slept well. He fall fast asleep for some reason, knowing it would be a great day. He left to the theater at eight am. He drank coffee, showered, put some lotion but didn't bother do to his hair. He knew the makeup artist did their job excellent for him.

When he was at the theater, Kurt froze. He stared at the posters, all over the theaters wall, pictures of the Phantom of the Opera. You couldn't recognize him. He remembered the photo shoot where they took the photos. It made Kurt smile. For the first time, see his face on a poster. He knew he was also in the merchandise, even you could only see a tiny bit of his face. Still, it made him happy.

His morning went past busily. The makeup artists took care of his looks. They did the scarf of his face behind his mask that showed in couple scenes. It looked so real, Kurt couldn't believe it was all makeup. He dressed to his costume for the first practices that started at 11am. He warmed his voice, stretched, memorized the choreographs. The cast greeted him happily, wishing him luck and everything. He chatted with the actors on his breaks.

Kurt felt the moment getting tensed as the day went on. The actors, dancers, players, producers, makeup artists. Some read their lines in hurry, danced the scenes, played some tunes, yelled at actors and fixed performer's hairs. People looked at the props with worried eyes if it was okay, as the costumier checked actors costumes, fixed the dresses that didn't really need repairing. Kurt watched the mess, the stress. He was the only one who wasn't nervous.

Kurt stared at the red curtains. They would be opened in an hour. In an hour, he would be on the stage, in front of thousands of people's eyes. Mostly, there would be the most important faces in his world. His family, who he loved the most.

* * *

Burt, his wife Carol and Rachel walked among the audience, pushing the crowd away. They had booked the tickets the first thing they were on sale, so they got pretty good spots, in the row seat. They were there pretty early, too, but since the line and people, there had gone more time they expected. The seats were almost full, couple seats open and the people chatted near them.

"I think that's our seats." Burt says, looking at the number in the tickets and pointing the first row. It was the only row that wasn't half full, since the people were chatting, in front their seats, pointing to the curtain. They watched the orchestra that was under the stage, pointing at there.

"Yeah.. _oh my God!_" Rachel begins, then amazed. She rubbed her eyes, to see if it was true. The only man sitting on the row, with impatient eyes was Blaine Anderson. _What is Blaine Anderson doing here?! _He was sitting in the row's last seat, in the corner where you couldn't see so well at the stage.

"Rachel, honey, are you okay?" Carol asks worried, looking at her step-daughter.

"What is Blaine Anderson doing here?" She asks herself, picking up her phone. She knew he was a fan of music, duh, and paparazzi had taken pictures him going to watch Broadway's musicals, but the theater was not as famous as the others. This wasn't a new musical, just another premier of a musical that had been going for twenty-five years. And if Rachel remembered right, he had already seen this musical.

"Put that down, you promised no texting tonight." Burt says harshly, taking her phone out of her hands and putting it to his pocket.

"Dad! I need to-"

"Rachel, I don't care who is here. This is Kurt's night."

Blaine turned the way where he heard his name. He saw a family chatting in the row's beginning. He saw the brunette girl, the same one who Blaine remembered from his party. _Kurt's sister. _It was his family. Rachel sighed to her father, and then Blaine noticed her awkward long stare. Blaine looked away, hoping they wouldn't sit right next to him. Luckily he saw how his mother took her hand, and sit down in the middle of the row. Blaine sighed. For his luck she had been the only one who recognized him. The theater was mostly middle aged or older couples, friends and family.

"Burt, will you sit down?" Carol asks.

"I'll go buy the flier, be right back. "

"Remember to inform the staff to tell Kurt we are here, darling" Carol remembers him.

"Yes, yes." Burt nods and walks out to the corridor. He found a member of staff, and he was more than happy to inform Kurt. Kurt was on his trailer room, his makeup artist fixing his face, when one of the staff boys said: "Kurt, your father wanted to inform you they're here."

"Thank you"

Kurt couldn't be more happier. The artist smiles too. It was the courage he needed. He heard the bell, in the sound of they needed to gather before the musical.

* * *

"Excuse me," an elderly voice says, and there is a pat on Blaine's shoulder. He turns to look, and there is two old women, in their fanciest dresses. He could smell old perfume from them. "Are you Blaine Anderson?" The other one asks, while the shyer one almost went behind her friends back.

"Yes, I am." Blaine replies in a smile.

"Oh, I said I recognized you" The woman smiles, her wrinkles showing. The other lady grabbed her wrist nervously.

"We are big fans of yours." The old woman says proudly with blushing cheeks, while the other one put her head down to her shoulder. Just when Blaine got the chance to thank that no one had recognized him. But they weren't as the usual fans, not as excited or shaky hands. The kind of fans he loved to meet.

"I'm glad to hear that, ladies." Blaine says, smiling brightly that he was afraid the other woman fainted, since she leaned back. Her friend helps her to stand up.

"Can we.. uh,.. " She tries to say, giving him the fliers of the musical.

"Of course, anything for my beautiful fans." Blaine says, the other woman fainting again. He pulls a pen out of his suit's pocket.

"And for who are these?"

"Berta and Elizabeth." The woman says who hold her friend. Blaine autographed the two fliers fast and naturally, as he used to.

"There you go."

"Oh, thank you. Keep going the good work." she says with a flirting smile. Blaine smiles, but when they leave the smile fades away. He shivered a little.

The music began playing and Blaine turned his eyes to the curtains. All was set: the props, actors costumes, faces, voices were checked for the hundredth time. Everyone was ready. Kurt could hear the quiet murmuring in the audience. Kurt's heart raced, he took deep breaths. He knew he wasn't in the first scene, so it gave him courage. He could have the time to look for his family before he went to the stage.

The musical started. People quieted, as the lights went off. The curtains opened, revealing the amazing stage to the audience. The first act began. Kurt looked in the side room to the audience with searching eyes. When he spotted his family, and their proud smiles even he wasn't on the stage, he was relieved. He took few steps back now, preparing and waiting for his part.

Kurt stepped on the stage, to the spotlight when his first act came. He saw the gasps of audience, friendly smiles and interested looks. He knew they had done some changes in the play. In that moment, the most exceptional happened to him. Kurt acted his part, but between it his eyes glimpsed a boy in the crowd. A boy who he would know from anywhere. Blaine was smiling brightly, proudly at him. _I am not missing the premier. I'll be in the row seat, _Blaine's words echoed in his head. Kurt was glad his act was short, because when he went to change his costume, suddenly his heart was racing even more, his breath intense. The costumier gave him questioning look, but he hide his surprise and nervousness.

The play went better than he thought. He wasn't as stressed for the epic, most known duet in the opera. At that moment he didn't think. The piano began to play, everybody stared intensely. Music getting louder, greater.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,_" Christine began to sing softly at the stage, and Kurt saw how the crowd tensed. This was the most important part, the song that every body would be talking about. "_That voice that calls me and speaks my name, and do I dream again, for now I find.. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._."

Kurt began singing, eyes at the audience. He felt Blaine's proud smile on him: "_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet, and though you turn from me to glance behind, The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind_.."

_"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear._" Christine sings her part. They finished the song, Christine's long tune part made people gasp. Brilliantly and extremely talented. The crowd cheered with long applause, among his family and Blaine.

The next song was Kurt's favorite, his solo, Music of the Night. It was his moment to shine.

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation.. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.. Silently the senses abandon the defenses.._ " His voice fades away. Audience gasps. "_Slowly, gently.. night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it – tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away, from the cold unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night_."

After he was finished his solo, the crowd amazed Kurt. Now the crowd cheered more, for his touchingly sad and intense, beautifully talented performance of the Phantom. His family clapped their hands until it hurt, Rachel tried to not scream, so proud she was.

End of the musical, audience cheered, whistled and applauded standing. The cast bowed to them as in the end of every musical, coming to a row. Lastly, Kurt walked to the middle of his cast, bowed and waved – the applause getting stronger. He saw his sister jumping proudly, his father and step-mother clapping with big smiles on their faces. Even he looked Blaine's way, who was applauding stand up too. There weren't anyone who was sitting, all so astonished by his performance. Kurt was humbled. He walks to the row, and they all bow the same time before the curtains close. Kurt took deep breaths. He felt the adrenaline in his veins pumping, his bloodstream high, the boost of the applause that continued even the curtains were closed. The cast patted his shoulder as they left the stage, leaving Kurt on the empty stage.

Finally when the applause had stopped, the makeup artist pulled him to the room to remove his makeup. She admired, praised him as the other cast that were in the makeup room too. Everyone complimented him.

Kurt walked to his dressing room to change clothes. He promised to go dinner with his family after the premier. To his surprise, there was a large pack of flowers on his mirror table. Kurt shake his head, thinking it was his family's. He searched for the note, and when he found it, it surprised him: _From B-Boy. _

Before Kurt could even take a breath, or to think – there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kurt calls, his eyes at the note, his handwriting. He assumed it was his parents, but when there comes no word only quiet steps, he turns around. It was not his family. Not his sister. Someone he never expected to see.

"Blaine" Kurt breathes. Blaine was still wearing his proud smile, cheeks warm, staring at him. It was the first time he had said his name out loud. He was wearing a black suit with blue bowtie, his hair not so gelled than usually, his natural curls showing that made Kurt smile. He preferred his curlier look.

"You were.. breathtakingly incredible." Blaine praises, in an astonished sigh. Kurt fluttered, blushed.

"I.. I didn't expect you'd be here," Kurt says, his voice a little sore from the singing.

"Of course I'd be here, I promised you, didn't I?" Blaine says. Kurt was flattered. He looked at the flowers.

"The flowers weren't too much, were they?" Blaine asks shyly, seeing as he looked a the pretty pack of flowers.

"Little too much, I'd say." Kurt smiles, Blaine chuckling.

"I had to get you something, for.. an apology."

"You don't need to apologize anything, Blaine," Kurt says, then admitting in ashamed: "I'm the one who ignored you all the time and made stupid excuses."

"Why'd you do that?" Blaine asks curiously. Kurt feels a strange warm feeling, his cheeks getting warmer as he approached him even closer.

"I.. I thought.. you didn't like me and pretended to like me.."

"I like you.. very much." A slight touch of Blaine's finger touches his, making his body shiver from his soft touch, jolt of electricity through his veins. His face was closer to Kurt than before: his hazel eyes shining, blinking, pupils enlarging, his warm breath on Kurt's face, lips close to each other. The chemistry between them was floating, each one to staring one another with soulful looks. Blaine's hand takes his, their hands intertwining together tightly. His heart was racing, pumping out of his chest. Blaine's head leaned towards him, their foreheads touching. Kurt stared at his full, smooth lips, inches from him, urge to kiss him.

"Kurt!" was all that took the moment away. His father's call, the slam of the opening door made Blaine let go of his hand, instantly pulling back from his face. Kurt heart was still racing when his father came to hug him. "Oh, I am so proud of you son!" He cheers with joyful tears, hugging him tightly. He pats his back, and pulls away.

"Thanks, Dad." he says, his father smiling proudly. He looks around, not seeing his step-mom or Rachel. _Thank God. _

"Your mother would have been very proud too." Burt says, sounding sad.

"I know, Dad.."

"I'm sure she was there watching you perform."

They smile. Blaine looks at them, realizing he had lost his mother.

"They let only me come here, but they're waiting for you. " Burt explains when he saw his son looking around. Blaine walked to the door, eyeing the father and son warmly.

"Are you ready?" Burt asks when Kurt looks Blaine, thinking what just had happened between them.

"Yeah, yes. "

Burt turns to first time see there was a boy in the room, recognizing him slowly to be the same boy his daughter obsessed about.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." Blaine introduces, offering a handshake.

"You're on my daughter's phone wallpaper." Burt says casually, making Kurt uncomfortable.

"Uh.. that.. that's nice" Blaine responses awkwardly.

"Dad, we should go, the dinner reservation is soon.."

"Is the boy coming too?"

"I.. I think the table was reserved for four only."

"If he's your friend then I'm sure they can figure something out." Burt says friendly, pulling Kurt to the hallway before realizing that Blaine was coming to the dinner too.

"Is it okay, I mean your family's there.." Blaine whispers to Kurt when they walk out the hallway, Burt in front of them.

"Well, it would be nice, but it also could be quite awkward, you know." Kurt whispers back, Burt taking a quick look at the whispering boys.

"If you don't want me to come, I understand." Blaine whispers and then they're at the theaters lobby. It was empty now, few staff members, since it was two hours after the play ended. Kurt saw his sister in beautiful evening dress and his step-mother.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine introduces himself to the ladies if they didn't already know. Rachel stares at him with big eyes.

"I'm Carol, Kurt's step-mom." Carol says, shaking hands.

"You have one talented boy." Blaine chuckles awkwardly, trying to think what to say.

"Yes.. " Carol agrees with a curious look.

"He was wondering if he could join our dinner." Burt says. Rachel makes a grunt noise, Carol punching her with her shoulder awkwardly.

"Really? Are you interested in Kurt?" Carol says. _Oh, I am very interested in him, _Blaine thinks. "To work with him?" Carol adds, fading Blaine's other thoughts away.

"To work with him, yes. "Blaine coughs, Kurt's blushing again. "He is extremely talented. I would be honored to have him on an album."

"An album?" Burt ask surprised.

"We can discuss it at the dinner, if we still have the reservation. Let's go, let's go" Carol says, pushing Rachel to walk since her eyes were glued to Blaine's.

When they arrived to the restaurant, Kurt sensed the awkward moment. Burt didn't seem to notice anything else than his son, Carol was too proud to think of anything else and Rachel's hawk eyes moved form Blaine to Kurt. In their awfully long tax drive she had whispered him _why does Blaine want to work with you? _But Kurt hadn't been able to answer her. He felt how upset she was. She knew Kurt knew Blaine, it was more than that. She was smart, she could put the pieces together: Blaine hitting him, his party and now this. Kurt avoided her gaze, but when they sat in the table, she stared Kurt with intense eyes. The restaurant was full of people, they were happy that their reservation was still on and that they were able to get extra chair fit to the table.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Kurt?" Rachel says after they've sit down, reading the menus. His parent's didn't even bother to look, since it was usual that Rachel asked Kurt, to help her makeup and everything. Only one curious was Blaine, who watched when Rachel dragged Kurt with him. Instead of going to the lady's bathroom, she pulled him out the door to the restaurant's garden.

"What the hell has happened? Why is suddenly Blaine always around you, Kurt? You think I'm stupid?" Rachel shouts the moment the door slammed close. Kurt glimpsed at the window to the restaurant, where he saw Blaine awkwardly sitting next to his parents.

"Look at me when I speak with you, Kurt!"

"What?"

"Is 'what' is all you can say?"

"What do you expect me to say, Rachel?"

"Um, why Blaine is friend of yours?" She said it like it would be something impossible. Something that Blaine could never do. Kurt, being his friend, or something more to Kurt's thoughts since what had happened after the musical..

"Hello? You know, I don't understand you, Kurt," Rachel says upset. "At first you _hate_ him, hate when I mention him, and now, what? You're suddenly best buddies? You realize how handsome he is and suddenly you're having a huge crush on him?"

"I don't have _a crush_ on him" Kurt hisses, denying.

"Oh, please, like I can't see the way you look at him! Just admit it, Kurt."

Kurt doesn't reply.

"I can't believe, this is one thing that I actually thought you couldn't take from me. And now you're ruining this too. "

"What do you even mean? I haven't ruin this, Rachel, I don't understand what has gone to you. Blaine means nothing to me." Even Kurt knew that was a lie.

"Oh, sure. This has _nothing_ to do with me. Let's think: when I started singing, I was told I was copying you. So Dad never let me to go singing lessons, but he let you. When I went to ballet, and imagine - I even wanted to take you with me, because what happened again? You became the star, the unique boy who liked ballet. So Dad bailed me again, spending the money on _your_ lessons. And don't get me even started the Glee club, where you were the lead singer. _So thank God_ I have you here to steal Blaine Anderson from me, whom by the way, concerts you haven't been, whom songs you haven't listened or know nothing about him!"

Rachel ranted in front of him, making Kurt speechless of her actions. He never did want to do any of those things she said, and it never occurred to Kurt the way she saw the situations. He was the older sibling, who got everything he wanted.

"I.. I'm sorry." Kurt apologizes.

"I don't care. It's too late. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to be the first fan he dates. You can count on it." Rachel says determined, coldly.

"I don't think he-"

"Don't even!" Rachel interrupts him angrily, then realizing his brother's look. "Oh no. Do you.. did you honestly think he, could be.. ?" She chuckles darkly. "Did you really think, Blaine Anderson, of all people could be gay, Kurt? Have you even _seen_ him perform? Well, don't answer that. Let me make something very clear: He is _not_ gay. Not how much time you spent with him, will ever change that. Because a guy like him would never choose someone as pathetic as you. No one ever will."

Rachel walks away from him with disgust, the words hurting Kurt, cutting like knives. No idea his sister turned to be so cruel, so angry to him in so little time. Just hour ago she was the proud sister. He can't hold the tears, and let them fall to his cold cheeks.

* * *

Blaine had been staring at the menu for the past fifteen minutes. He sighed when the only vegetarian food on the lest was named "salad".

"Should we.. order?" Blaine asked awkwardly, breaking the ice.

"We can order, if Rachel was here. Kurt can eat anything." Carol smiles warmly. Blaine nods, then looking around. He saw Rachel coming from the garden, without Kurt.

"I.. I think I should.." Blaine mutters, getting up from the stair. He walks the different path so Rachel sees him go to the bathroom, but instead runs to the garden. He sees the back of Kurt, his head down. Blaine can hear quiet sobbing.

"..Kurt?" Blaine voice's silent. He sees he is upset, hurt.

"Just go away.." Kurt says, sniffing. Blaine knows his voice. He recognizes the pain, the sadness and misery.

"Kurt" Blaine says his name in comfort, putting his hand over his shoulder.

"Go away!" Kurt screams painfully, throwing his hand away, hiding from him. "It's okay, Kurt." Blaine says sweetly. Kurt didn't want to see him cry. He wipes his wet eyes, but Blaine can see his beautiful eyes, in this light darkish blue, have been crying. It makes him upset too. Kurt's eyes blink, as they're trying to hold his tears.

"_How many times do I have to tell you,_" Blaine begins singing softly, comforting Kurt by stroking his cheek. His velvet voice made his heart rejoice, calmed his mind. "_Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too._"

Kurt couldn't help to smile, feeling instantly better by his amazing singing voice. "What is it? Why you're so upset?"

"My sister, Rachel, she, um.. said things." Kurt reveals quietly, yet not telling everything, but feeling comfortable telling him. He wasn't nervous around him anymore, rather Kurt felt good. There was no point crying anymore, as long as he was there.

"How she dares." Blaine hisses harshly, making Kurt frown by his words. "This is _your_ night, _your_ premier and she dares to hurt you like this?"

"You don't know what she said.."

"What difference does it make? Sister or not, she shouldn't ruin your night." Blaine cheers him up.

"Thank you, Blaine. I don't know what I'd done without you." Kurt smiles. Blaine replies with a warm smile. They stare meaningfully, Kurt finally realizing how wrong he had been, how wrong it was to deny the feeling Blaine made Kurt feel with his beautiful eyes staring like he was the most beautiful boy. Kurt turns to look behind him. He saw distantly his family in the restaurant, behind the garden's flowers.

"Don't worry about them." Blaine says, knowing what he was looking. He looks back at Blaine.

"It's not that, it's just I think my sister was right," he says. Blaine opens his mouth to defeat, but Kurt adds quickly: "I know what you're about to say, Blaine. _I know_ I should have told her about you, but it was as big surprise to me as to her that you came. What did I even expect? You're this amazing star with huge audience, where as I'm nothing compared to you. How could I even_ let _myself have some stupid crush on you -" Kurt stops before he can even think what he was saying. He avoids Blaine's interested gaze, mumbling for an explanation.

"You.. have a crush on me?" Blaine asks, corner of the mouth grinning. Fear that Blaine would laugh or stare bluntly, but no.

"Ahem, I meant to say.. "

"Because... if two people have crushes on each other, aren't they supposed to get together?" Blaine asks.

"Did you.., " Kurt tried not to mumble the words out. "Did you mean that as a example or did you talk about.. yourself?"

"Yes." Is all Blaine says, it's all Blaine _needs_ to say. Kurt can see it the way he looks at him, such love in his eyes. _Yes. Yes, it's you. _

Kurt was blown away, wordless. For Kurt, this was a dream. Very vivid, real, dream come true. Was it even possible that Blaine would have feelings for him? It seemed impossible for Kurt, but his sister's mean words were forgotten totally in that romantic moment. He looks as Blaine leans towards him again, now more smoothly, tenderly. Sparks flied in the air, butterflies in his stomach. Kurt closes his eyes, as does Blaine, when their bodies touch. Their hands find each others once more, as Blaine's lips find Kurt's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Sorry it took more time than I thought to update because life.. anyway, enjoy the chapter you've been waiting for! :D PS: ****The "new song" Blaine sings is actually an old poem of mine which I wanted to slid in. ;)**

**I do not own the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He kissed me... his sweet, soft and amazing lips kissed me – Blaine kissed me! _Kurt replayed the night's happenings in his mind the next night, over and over again, not being able to sleep at all. Not getting Blaine out of his head.

Kurt couldn't concentrate on his family's dinner, and kept looking at Blaine the whole night. He wanted to burst out to his sister, proving her wrong so bad but someway kept the words hadn't asked Blaine anything about him being gay (that how happy he was). He assumed if he was straight, he wouldn't have kissed him that way, obviously. Or said Kurt was his crush. And even though their kiss had been shy and short, there was much love and devotion in it. Kurt thought about it all evening, after he left his parents and Blaine. He wished he'd have the chance to talk about the kiss, but Blaine walked to his hotel where he was staying. It was still all blur to him, he almost thought his kiss was just silly daydream.

It made him even more nervous to actually meet Blaine again, or whenever they would. Kurt _wanted_ to meet Blaine. He wondered the whole night – that how long did Blaine had crush on him? The whole time? Kurt found out about his own crush today, not knowing the deep feelings he had inside of him, but seeing Blaine in the first time in months, probably trickled him.

Feelings he didn't even know even existed. Feelings that rushed to the surface from the moment his lips touched his. Kurt regretted being distant, ignoring his messages, the whole thing. So it was the reason Kurt send him a text message. Kurt, making the first move. It was new to him, but now knowing how tables turned, how he might actually have a chance with him (Blaine turning out to be everything Kurt didn't expect, the reason he was now more interested in him).

Kurt waited a little bit after seven am, to text him. _It wasn't too early, _Kurt kept saying to himself. He'd been awake since four, when he found out he has been passed out couple hours on his couch. Three hours, give or take, was all he slept yet Kurt wasn't sleepy. His mind was restless, making him not able sleep anything at all.

Blaine was also awake in his hotel room, not getting much sleep over the night, when he got his text message:

From Kurt: _Enjoyed your company very much last night.. Is there a chance we could hang out today?_

Blaine smiled, of course he'd want to meet him again.

From B-Boy: _Yes. I was actually thinking to go over my place. Maybe we could hang out there? ;)_

Kurt looked his message, the smiley and the fact he replied less than one minute. Kurt replied he'd go. Kurt's next performance would be the next day so he had now a day off. What more wonderful than spend his free day with Blaine?

Kurt suddenly became nervous. He would see Blaine's house. They arranged to meet at Kurt's, so Blaine would drop by there somewhere about 11 am since his place was a drive away. Kurt had troubles to decide what to wear, nervous to know Blaine would be there in about four hours.

He finished putting his hair on the usual askew toss with hairspray, but not putting as much product as usual, couple strand of hair hanging over his forehead, giving it sort of natural look. Kurt must have tried on every single piece of clothing he owned, thinking he had nothing to wear. Kurt ended up deciding to keep the last clothes he had put on: black jeans, one of Kurt's favorite blouses mixing with his warm eye color perfectly with a dark jacket. It remind Kurt the leather jacket Blaine had worn when they first met.

Kurt wanted to text his sister. Tell her how nervous he was, to know she'd got an good answer to calm him down like in the good old days. But he didn't. He was, as a matter of fact, in middle of his text, when he realized what he was doing. There was a fallout between them now, Kurt saw how she had ignored him totally the rest of the night. It made him sad, since he loved her very much.

Before Kurt could think it much longer, or check out his outfit, there was a quiet knock on the door. Kurt opened the door excepting it to be his landlord, which would be weird since he never visited him. And again, was surprised.

"Blaine?" Kurt breathed, seeing the boy in front of him with a surprised smile.

"Hey Kurt. "

"I thought you were supposed to come at 11." Kurt wonders, checking the time quickly from his phone. It was half past ten. Was his clock showing the wrong time again?

"Yeah, I know..," Blaine says warily, not meeting his eyes. "But I couldn't wait to see you." Blaine smiles brightly, staring at him with his beautiful hazel eyes, melting him by his beauty. Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was as excited about this as he.

"It's not weird, is it? I could wait.."

"No, no." Kurt stops, gesturing him to come inside. Kurt took a look at him, his clothes choices. Blaine's look was different from his fancy suit look last night, but he was wearing the same suit's jacket, black jeans as Kurt, a dress shirt under the jacket that he had tucked under his jeans. _He always looked good, no matter what he was wearing and I bet he would look even better without any clothes_, Kurt grinned, then blinking from the thoughts as Blaine eyed at him as if he heard his thoughts. _Think anything else, anything else, anything else.. _

"You look great." Blaine flattered, not making Kurt's thoughts fade away.

"Thanks, so do you." Kurt replies with a admiration. _You always look good. _

"So.." Blaine clears his throat. "Do you wanna go?"

* * *

The boys stepped out Kurt's apartment after their short conversation(since neither of them knew what to say or do next), Blaine wagged his 'car' keys in his hands when they walked the stairs down, and when they were at the street - Kurt couldn't believe his eyes.

"I'm so not going on _that_." Kurt refuses instantly, seeing what thing Blaine had parked. Kurt thought it was his _car_ keys, but it revealed to be a shiny black motorbike's keys.

"Hey, c'moon, Kurt, where's your love of adventure?" Blaine says with a spark in his eyes, as he peeps the motorbike, unlocking it. He takes two helmets out the backseat. The motorbike's side was painted with red speed stripes. It literally scared Kurt. Also, the helmet would ruin his hair.

"Haven't you read the statics from the accidents that are mostly caused because these death-" Kurt begins to explain seriously, Blaine sighing amused.

"You're not scared are you? Trust me, I've driven this for years and never had an real accident."

"_Real_ accident? You mean you've _had_ accidents?" Kurt questions nervously. Blaine rolls his eyes, amused by his silly fear. He puts the motorbike's helmet on that had been too painted with two red lines, hiding most of his hair.

"You don't have car, so you don't really give me a choice. "

"Can't we use the public transport?"

Blaine shakes his head. "It's only about an hour ride, Kurt." They could go by train or buss, but it would be slower. He sits down on the bike's drivers seat confidently, tapped the bike's backseat as a gesture to come sit there. Kurt had never been on a motorbike.

"Kurt, do you trust me?" Blaine asks with a serious look now, putting the other helmet on him even Kurt resisted a little, feeling his hair slumping.

"Not really." Kurt jokes, and Blaine takes his hand.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I won't let anything happen to you, OK?" Blaine promises with an intense stare.

Kurt sighs, taking a deep breath. "OK."

"Good."

He is looking at Kurt. He walks to the motorbike, nervously looking at the backseat with no good support whatsoever, tiny edge where you would hold on. Kurt sits on the backseat carefully, getting a comfortable sit even he was scared to death. He feels Blaine's built back against his chest, when Blaine turns on the motor. It growls, Kurt checking his helmet was on well. Kurt puts his feet on the small platform almost touching the ground, next to his feet.

"Your house better be worth this." Kurt says under his breath, making Blaine laugh. Then he feels Blaine's hands grabbing him, putting Kurt's hands around his waist, his chest glued to his back. Kurt can feels his body's shapes too well, making him clear his throat awkwardly.

"Don't let go, OK?" Blaine asks him, before they leave.

"I won't." Kurt promises, then wrapping his arms around his chest even tighter when Blaine began to drive. Kurt had to put his hands tighter around him along the way, because he was afraid of falling once the bike started going faster _and_ also because he loved keeping his arms around his gorgeous body. And Kurt didn't loosen his hold, not once.

* * *

Blaine drove the freeway, so the trip went by fast. Kurt was too afraid to loosen his hold even when they arrived to the rich neighborhood with only small speed warning. Kurt kept his arms around until the motorbike actually stopped, Blaine's leg on the ground, and when Blaine's hands pulled his arms away. They took off their helmets, Kurt would have fixed his messy and flat hair (Blaine's hair stayed perfectly in his usual sweep because the thick amount of gel as always), but his eyes were staring at the mansion in front of the boys. It was huge like a celebrity's own castle. Blaine's home. Like Kurt had excepted it to be. It looked old, though, with wooden walls and dark windows. It wasn't fancy as marble or with big neon lights.

He followed Blaine who escorted the motorbike to the small courtyard, leaving it leaning against the garage. They walked to the porch, where Blaine searched his keys again and opened the creaky door. Kurt felt like he was in some horror movie where they were entering an old haunted house, but whenever he saw Blaine's warm smile, everything was okay.

The house wasn't as scary in the inside. Instead, it was snug and cosy. It had bright lights, lighting up the old walls with lined wallpaper. It had couple beautiful paintings of people he didn't recognize, vases on wooden tables. He saw curved stairs going up, and up was a hallway of doors. They walked the downstairs hallway, where Blaine gave a tour of the rooms: living room with big HD plasma TV (obviously), game consoles, music equipment, tape recorders and such. Kitchen, and the dining room separate which had big, long darken wooden table with fancy chairs. They didn't go upstairs, Blaine told it _only_ had two guest rooms, a library (Kurt didn't even bother asking that), another bathroom, his studio and some sort of stock room.

"Here's my room." said Blaine, when they arrived to the end of the downstairs hallway, entering the door in the end of it with a different door that spotted Kurt's eye. There was a large picture of a note, poster of Katy Perry, Kurt raised his eyebrow curiously. Blaine gave Kurt _Don't even ask _look so he didn't open his mouth. Kurt observed the room when they entered in.

It had king sized bed, a not so big closet (Kurt was even disappointed to realize his closet was bigger), two filled bookshelves, his guitar, a writing table where he had his laptop and headphones. Kurt didn't see any jars of hair gel or anything, knowing they must be in his bathroom. There was a small TV put in the wall in front the bed with dvd player and a big mirror sized window to the backyard. You could see through the light curtains to the backyard , Kurt seeing the shape of a swimming pool, _obviously_, a jacuzzi and a small grass yard around the pool.

Blaine's room was simple in some points, but to Kurt's realization he wasn't the most organized or tidiest person. He had music sheets all over the floor and his table, books carelessly thrown to the corner, some clothes on the corner chair. Blaine had only one picture of his family, that was on his writing table. Otherwise it had the basic writing equipment, papers and so on. Blaine observed Kurt's eyeing at the room carefully. He didn't have much posters on his wall, one poster spotted his eyes particularly. It was the poster of _his_ musical.

"Fan of The Phantom of the Opera?" Kurt asks with a curious tune, pointing at the poster.

"Only your musical." Blaine replies. Kurt doesn't reply. It was strange to think people could have posters of him in their walls. Not particularly of Kurt, but the Phantom anyway.

"You didn't except my room would be like this." Blaine sees right through Kurt.

"Well, your room seems to be almost _too_ normal," Kurt huffs. "I mean, where's your records, CD's, awards and trophy's? The stuff you've gotten from your fans?"

Blaine looks down. "I have them, but I don't like to keep them in my personal room. I want to keep my room as simple without any of those stuff."

"You don't want the fame reach your room." Kurt realizes.

"Yeah, I guess."

Blaine showed him the living room too, and his studio where he spend most of his time. He let Kurt sing a couple songs, and they sang another couple songs together. They had a great time, enjoying each other's company, Kurt seeing the true Blaine. Not the kind of guy who performed in front of thousands screaming girls.

The boys would share couple the looks every now and then between the hours they spend together, but there was no awkward moment between them. They talked about everything. Their lives, family, interest, favorite things, and futures. Something Blaine hadn't opened up with anybody, only to him. Kurt told him about his step-brother, Finn, who had died a couple years back. Blaine hugged him after that, making Kurt's day better by his comfort and kind hug. It was strange how his hug made Kurt feel. Kurt used to hugging Rachel, and sometimes his Dad, but when he put his arms around him, Kurt couldn't help to realize how different he felt hugging him. Sure, he never really hugged other guys before, but his strong arms around him, he was safe, he was home.

They were hanging around at Blaine's room, where Kurt pointed at his guitar.

"Can you sing something? You said you're working on new songs." Kurt suggests, as he sits on his bed. Actually it was Kurt's will wanting to hear his singing voice again.

"I have one song I was inspired recently, but I haven't finished so, I don't know.. " Blaine sighs.

"Please, for me?" Kurt begs, doing his puppy eyed look. Blaine couldn't say no to that pretty face.

"Okay, okay. Remember is just a draft."

Blaine goes to take his guitar, putting the strap over him and adjusting the guitar's tuning pegs. He plays it couple times before he starts playing a tune, a tune completely unknown for Kurt. He plays quietly, a good sound. After a while playing acoustic his guitar, Blaine begins singing:

"_You are the water drop to my rain, the warmth to my sunshine, the snow to my winter._." Blaine sings smoothly, looking at the guitar, then at Kurt who stared intensely at him. "_You are the leaves to my tree, the planets for my solar system, you're the happiness for my sadness._." His voice fades, he plays a guitar solo and then continues: "_You are my smile, the stare to my eyes, my missing puzzle piece.. my dream coming true_.." His guitar tunes fade away, then he takes a deep breath.

"That's where I've got so far," Blaine says."I still need to think how to fit the words together and all.."

"It was beautiful." Kurt praises.

"Thanks.." Blaine replies humbly, putting the guitar back.

"You.. you said you were inspired to write it.. " Kurt clears his throat, not being able to look at him when he approached him. "...What was your inspiration?" Blaine walks to sit on the edge of his bed, his hand reaching Kurt's.

"You." Blaine confesses sweetly. Kurt was speechless again and smiling like an idiot. Blaine smiles, approaching him on the bed. Blaine leans, but approaches carefully, shyly if to see was it okay to kiss him again. Ever since last night, Blaine craved to kiss him. Since they hadn't talked about the kiss, basically everything else. But Kurt's body went closer him, both leaning so their faces touched.

The kiss starts shyly like their first kiss, their lips against each other, but it grows stronger. Blaine puts his arm around him, Kurt's neck, pulling him closer, his hands through his hair. Blaine's body comes on top of Kurt, kissing him over and over, the amazing taste of him. They're lost to the moment, his glorious kisses, his touches on his skin, the intimacy, what they'd both craved for. But when Kurt's hand goes through Blaine's sticky hair, he groans, since his hand was now all in wet hair gel.

"Do you _have _to use so much hair gel?" Kurt grunts, thinking where to wipe his hand. Blaine chuckles warmly, pulling away from him to reach a paper towel from the night stand.

"Sorry.. "

"Anyway, you looked so much better when you didn't have any of this gel stuff put in your hair." Kurt tells, making Blaine raise his eyebrow.

"Really? You mean when we met at the pharmacy?"

"Yeah."

"You're kidding, right? I looked the worst. I had like woke up ten minutes ago and went to buy food since the hotel had some crappy breakfast."

Kurt laughs, Blaine feeling Kurt's body shaking of his laughter by being so close. "You looked cute." Kurt says, touching his hair carefully not to get his hands dirty again.

"You're the cutest." Blaine admires with cute eyes, fluffing his hair.

"Hey," Kurt reacts, playfully trying to get his hands off his hair. "Don't mess my hair."

"I love your messy hair." Blaine admires cutely. He smiles at his messy and furry hair Kurt had for two seconds, before his fingers shaped back to his decent look. Blaine goes to put his fingers through Kurt's hair again, this time his fingers going through his mellow hair, loving its softness, his hand touching the back of his neck.

"Maybe we both could have a day without any hair products." Kurt suggest with a grin, Blaine's hand going away quickly.

"Oh, no, no way." Blaine refuses, sitting up on the bed.

"Do you know what too much use of product can do to your hair? Besides, the fans could like a new look on you every now and then."

Blaine chuckles, thinking about it a moment.

"You haven't changed your look since, what, your career started?"

"Hey, I have a good look, " Blaine disagrees. "My natural curly hair would totally ruin my reputation."

"You're afraid your _hair_ is going to ruin your reputation?" Kurt laughs.

"It's all what I have."

"That's not true, Blaine. You have your skills, too."

"Oh, yes. My skills and.. ?"

"I can't think of anything else, really." Blaine laughs, tickling Kurt.

"Hey!"

"What else?"

"Stop it, Blaine!" Kurt giggles, his fingers tickling his waist and stomach, finding his weak spot.

"What el-" Blaine begins, but Kurt interrupts him with a kiss. It surprised Blaine, as Kurt pulled his mouth against his, his body on top of him. Blaine responds to his kiss, still his hand on his waist. They kiss on his bed, when Kurt rolls over the bed, on top of Blaine.

"Definitely _not_ your looks" Kurt splutters, kissing his jaw and cheek. Blaine chuckles, cuddling Kurt, his hand going his back. He closes his eyes when his lips finally find his again, kissing him strongly. Blaine's mouth whimpers as the kisses become more passionate, his tongue tasting him, forgetting the rest of the world. Just the two of them, was all they needed.

Until there was a voice, a key jingling at the door. They were too busy so neither of them hear it at first, but when the door slammed closed, Blaine woke up. Kurt's eyes scared listened the mumbling, Blaine on the bed, under Kurt's hold.

"Blaine?" A woman calls.

"Oh shit," Blaine alarms. "My parents."

"_Your parents?_ Shit."

They hear distant footsteps approaching. Kurt gets up on top of him in rush, Blaine clumsily getting out the bed, stumbling to his own feet.

"Blaine?" The same voice calls again.

"Should I.. ?" Kurt panics, looking around fast.

"No, just.. just stay there. I'll say you're visiting, they won't suspect." Blaine says in rush, as Kurt cleaned his shirt and hair.

"Here, Mom!" Blaine calls for her, and in one minute a fine dressed woman, in her late forties, walks to Blaine's room.

"Hi, Blaine.. oh, you have a friend over." Blaine's mother looks at Kurt with same warm hazel eyes. _A friend. _The word stuck to Kurt's throat. They hadn't had _that_ conversation yet but he knew they were more than that. Kurt looked quickly the bed behind them, his bed sheet in a muddle.

"Yeah, this is Kurt. Kurt, my mom – mom, my good friend Kurt." Blaine introduced Kurt, who went to offer his hand for a shake. _Good friend. _Better, a bit, Kurt thought.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt says friendly after the handshake.

"Nice to meet you too. And, please, call me Lisa." Lisa smiles. "Kurt.. " She tastes his name, thinking. "I think Blaine has mentioned you couple times before, haven't you?"

His mother looks at his son, who blushed. "No."

"Of course he has. "

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you and Dad went to visit your family." Blaine wonders, chancing the subject, wanting to know why they had interrupted him and Kurt.

"Oh, they were sick and we returned a bit earlier. "

"_A bit?_"

"Well, Blaine, it's not like you have a girl here hiding or anything." Lisa smiles, making Kurt laugh more than he should have. He clears his throat when Blaine gives him a look.

"That reminds me, we're having a dinner soon. Would you like to stay over dinner, Kurt?" Lisa asks politely.

"We _are_?"

"I'd love to, Mrs. And- I mean, Lisa." Kurt replies with a polite smile.

"Great. I'll tell you boys when the dinner's ready. You can continue.. whatever you were doing."

His mother walks from the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Your mother's nice," Kurt says, turning to Blaine who was breathing heavily. "What is it? Shouldn't I stayed?"

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just afraid of the dinner.."

"You don't have to be afraid, I'm just your 'good friend' after all." Kurt says sarcastically.

"You know you mean more than that, Kurt," Blaine says, taking his hand to his. "It is simply that I haven't.. told my parents. "

Kurt pulls his hand to sit beside him on Blaine's bed.

"I understand, Blaine. You shouldn't feel stressed to tell it. Tell when you're ready. You know you have to be honest with your family. They're going to love you despite the fact that you're gay. I know we haven't really talked about this, being together and everything since it happened so fast.. "

"I know, Kurt. I will tell my family, I just need time to think how to tell them. I _want_ to be with you, I want to get to know you better, I want to go to dates with you, take you to movies and all that. I.. I just don't really know much about being a boyfriend since I've never had one."

"You.. you want to be boyfriends?"

"Oh, man, did it come too fast? Sorry.." Blaine apologizes fast.

"It's fine, really. I'm flattered, Blaine, but we haven't really been on a real date, and I'm no expert on dating either, but it's kind of fast..."

"Yes, we have," Blaine replies fast. "The restaurant where I took you, remember? And we yesterday the supper, it included your parents so.. I guess the meeting parents' part is over now since you'll be having dinner with my parents in hour or so."

"I guess you're right."

"But I don't want to push you anything, okay? I don't want to make you to feel uncomfortable going too fast with this. So say if you're thinking we go too fast, and we'll slow, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt agreed, and kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey. Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites, they mean the world to me. Keep them coming, lovelies :) **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Blaine knew the second his mother Lisa suggested dinner it would go something like this.

When the boys arrived to the dining room, the table was set: finest tablecloth they always had, five plates, forks and knives, wine classes and couple candles. Blaine smelled the delicious food in the air. There was the only vegetarian his mother knew how to cook: baked potatoes, black beans with 'cheese' enchiladas, and ranchero sauce.

"Is Cooper coming too?" Blaine asks when he saw there was one surplus plate on the table. He and Kurt entered the dining room, his mother putting a salad cup to the table.

"What? No, he's still at Nevada."

"Then why there's five plates?"

"Well," Blaine's mom walks to them. "I didn't think you'd have a friend over, so I invited someone you would love to meet."

"That.. still doesn't make sense."

"When I saw you with your friend, I added plate. But I was expecting just the four of us, but this is fine too."

"The _four_ of us?" Blaine frowns. If his brother wasn't here it meant -

"Hello." a quiet voice said behind them. The both boys turn around, seeing a young, blonde haired girl in front of them. She was wearing a white dress, out of fashion for Kurt's eyes but Blaine seemed to be more surprised.

"Meet Diana, Laura's best friend." Lisa introduces her, who seemed to be nervous being around Blaine. _Not shocking_, Kurt thinks.

"Where's Laura? You didn't just randomly ask my cousin's friend to come over?" Blaine asks, confusing his mother. Thank God Blaine's father came from the living room, walking to the dining room with tongue out.

"Is the food ready? I'm starving." and walks to the chairs, plate ready. The quiet girl follows his father, as does Kurt.

"Blaine," Lisa pulls his sleeve when he was to walk to the dining table.

"What?"

"She's pretty girl, isn't she?" His mother whispers.

"I guess.."

"_And_ she says she's a big fan of yours, too." Lisa winks her eye, before she walks to the table. It was one of _these_ dinners. Blaine began to regret he brought Kurt here.

His mother had done this the day he had become a star: bringing pretty girls to dinner, in hope Blaine would date them. Luckily, he had always come up with an excuse, a lie. Blaine was never interested in the women her mother picked for him, not only because they weren't his type, his type would have to be a boy but his mother didn't know this of course.

Now there was a boy in Blaine's life, a boy who came his life so unexpectedly, who brought sudden lightness and happiness to his life, who became his best friend in weeks, who he was already falling deeply in love with: Kurt.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him over the dinner, they'd share secret long stares, Kurt trying to hide his smile, when Blaine stared him too long, since he was sitting in front of him. Blaine rolled his eyes in boredom, when his father told about his dull day, not paying any attention. Blaine was busy doing stupid faces, Kurt having to hold his laughter and try not to choke on his food. The quiet girl seemed to be interested in her plate, since it was all she stared so the things between Kurt and Blaine were unseen. Lisa was busy listening her husband, thinking if she had burnt the food.

Blaine's mother began to ask the quiet girl Diana some questions after a long silence when Blaine's father finished his story, interrupting the boys from their eye game. Blaine was finished with his plate, since he loved the food while Kurt was half eating his, tasting every bit of it.

After Lisa's awkward way to get the answers she was looking for from the shy girl, she turned to her son in hope of help.

"So, Blaine, since you're having a little break from the touring, I'm sure you'll looking for some new friends.." Lisa says with a mysterious smile, her eyes pointing to Diana, who slowly raised her eyes off the food she seemed to dislike.

"Not really, I have all the friends I need." Blaine replies with a cute smile, looking at Kurt who smiled shyly back at him, knowing who he was referring to.

"I don't think that's true, now is it?" Lisa coughs, now tilting her head to the girl's way.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Blaine pretends to not being aware what his mother was trying to do, hook up her son with some random girl. Lisa sighs, then looking a the girl who was playing with her food now.

"You're a big fan of my son, aren't you, honey?" Lisa tries to start a new conversation.

"Yes.. I am.." Diana says quietly as a mouse, even Kurt who was sitting next to her was having a hard time hearing her.

"That's nice. Isn't it, _Blaine_?"

Blaine doesn't answer. Lisa's gaze on her son is harder. Kurt can feel the moment tensing. He could see right through his mother and her actions, it made him feel uncomfortable but since it was his first dinner with them he didn't say anything. His father seemed to be lost in his phone, reading emails.

"Anyway, didn't you say you were in his concert, Diana, the last concert of the tour? In Boston, wasn't it?" Lisa tries to continue it. Diana nods, her bangs falling, covering her eyes.

"Yes," Diana replies, a shy smile coming to her face. "I.. loved your cover of The Pretenders 'I'll Stand By You' that you sang in the end of it.. " Diana hides her face again, her eyes peeking through her bangs as she looked Blaine, who smiled his melting smile to her. She blushed, Kurt rolled his eyes. Lisa was smiling proudly since she had get her to talk more than one word.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was actually inspired by -" Blaine begins.

"No one wants to hear that, honey. Anyway, this has been such a lovely dinner, would you like if Blaine showed you around after we have eaten the dessert?" Lisa interrupts him rudely, even Kurt wanted to say something her now. No mother should be so rude. Diana doesn't reply since she was too shy.

"I have plans, sorry." Blaine apologizes, his mother raising her fine line eyebrow.

"You have plans? With _who_?" Lisa inquires with hard look. Blaine opens his mouth to say Kurt's name, but then changes the words he was about to say.

"Diana, you seem very nice girl, but I -"

"_Blaine,_" Lisa does the mom voice. Kurt stares at the situation with curious eyes. _Shit was about to go down. _

"Could you help me with the dessert, Blaine? I would really need to try it first so it's okay, _please_?" She asks friendly even the tune was nothing but friendly. She demanded it. Blaine nods scared, they both stand up from the dinner table.

As they arrive the kitchen and the door closes, Blaine's mother stares at her son, not even looking at the tiny cupcakes behind her that she had kept in the oven a little too long so there was dark brownish color in them.

"What?" Blaine asks, pretending to be clueless.

"Why you're ditching on her?"

"I'm not _ditching_ on her."

"Weren't you just about to say her how you are sorry because you're too busy to see her?"

"Maybe, but-"

"I don't understand, Blaine! Why do you do this to every girl I bring to dinner! You're not even busy, you won't be doing nothing the next months so why not date someone?" Lisa yells now, thank God for the heavy doors that the words stayed in the kitchen.

"I think you just said it, Mom," Blaine replies darkly, her mother confused. "_You_ bring the girls here. Do you honestly think I want to go out with someone who _you_ have picked for me? And, this starts to feel really weird since you've started to become this crazy matchmaker, desperate to find me someone to date."

Sometimes it felt she wasn't his mother. She had stopped being the supportive mother a long time ago, the moment she wanted to be his second agent. Lisa's face calms, looking at her son sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I am just doing what's best for you. Do you know how much it hurts me to see you alone?" Lisa says sadly. She'd watched her son become the greatest star, beside no one except his family and few friends. She knew he didn't have any real friends. Lisa always hoped, whenever there was a new girl at the dinner table that she would the long waited girlfriend Lisa hoped to see beside him on a gala, red carpet and on a gossip magazine's cover.

"I'm not alone, Mom. Besides, you know I won't be doing "nothing" on my break. Yes, I might relax a while, but that's because I've been busy as hell the couple last years! I need my own time off, but I'll still be writing and composing. _And_ think I can find a perfect match for myself, without your help."

"You're twenty-three, Blaine," Lisa says."Even if your fans think you're nineteen, you _need_ to find someone. Have you seen what the magazines say about you? A serious relationship would do good for your reputation, really. And Diana's a perfect match, even if I say so."

"Stop that talk about her, please."

"What? Isn't she pretty? I thought blondes were your kind of cup." Lisa says, making Blaine even more uncomfortable. Blaine instantly pictures Kurt's perfect, light, sparkly brown hair in his mind.

"There isn't anything wrong about her. " He says distracted, Kurt in his mind. Lisa's about to open her mouth, but he stops her. "But I don't want to date _her_. I don't want to date a fan."

"Blaine.."

"No, listen, Mom. For once please..," Blaine begs now, her mother sighing, nodding in agreement, letting him continue. "I don't want to date someone who loves _the Blaine Anderson_, the famous pop star who is in every magazine's cover and whose songs play in radio all over. I don't want someone who dates me because of my name. Because they want to be seen with a celebrity or because my looks. I don't want to date the perfect, hypocrite person who doesn't care the real me. I want... someone honest, someone real, someone who likes who _I am_. Someone modest, humble, and just.. simple. Someone who wants to actually know the real me, who wants to be with me because of _me_, Blaine, not for riches or fame. Someone who isn't afraid to disagree with me, someone who isn't afraid to stand up what they believe in. Someone who isn't afraid to chase their dreams, someone who has the courage to speak their mind.. Someone stubborn. " Blaine chuckles, thinking how perfectly imperfect he was. _Someone like Kurt._

"You're basically saying you want someone who dislikes your music. That will be hard to find." Lisa finally speaks, after listening carefully her son. She begin to understand him, see in different light. In mother's eyes.

"I doubt that." _Because I've already found him._

"Do you know someone?" Lisa asks interested, seeing how his son thought of something, some_one_, his eyes somewhere distant.

"No," Blaine replies quickly before he'd change his mind. "Not yet."

"I try not to bring anyone here, Blaine. I will be looking forward the day you'll be the one who brings here a girl."

"Don't expect that happening any time soon." Blaine chuckles. They both laugh because the joke meant different things for them.

* * *

The Anderson family ended their drama dinner. None of them ate the cupcakes Lisa made for the dinner, except Diana seemed to enjoy the burnt cupcakes. Diana left his house happily since getting autograph from him, and Blaine was happy not to see her again. Blaine's parents weren't staying over the weekend, they'd go to their house (mansion to Kurt if he saw it) that was nearby Blaine's house where it would be good five minute car drive to Blaine's, because his parents didn't want Blaine live too far away from them.

"It was nice to meet you, Kurt. It's just a rare thing to meet his friends." Lisa smiles as they shook hands again. Blaine's father was already in his car, honking to his wife, sign of leaving.

"Yeah, you too. "

Another honk.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lisa shouts at him, then turning to Blaine. She gives him quick hug, whispering _I love you, son _for the first time like ever to his ear, leaving stunned Blaine to the porch to watch his mother leave, the car disappearing the road.

"Your family's lovely." Kurt says when the car is gone.

"I hate my family." Blaine sighs, walking back to the house.

"What? You can't _hate_ your family, even if your mother was a bit rude at the dinner..." Kurt wonders, since his family was so loving despite the things happened recently, he could never really hate them.

"I will, anyway. Even if my mom becomes suddenly nice, I'm sure she'll hate me when she finds out her only son she's proud of turns out to be gay." Blaine mutters as he closes the door behind them.

"Don't say that, Blaine," Kurt comforts by taking his hand. Blaine's whole body trembled, warm feeling coming to him. "Your family should be proud of that. They'll love you, no matter what."

"They only started care for me when I become the famous star. It's the only reason they're in my life. I don't need them. The only one I need is - " Blaine takes deep breath, staring into his eyes he could stare forever.

"Then.. when will you tell them?"

_I promised to myself that I'd come out to my family when I would have found my perfect partner, other half of me, my soul mate. In my case, something I never thought could actually happen. I __would stay alone forever. It was what I thought. I never, so many years alone, would have imagined to run into (literally) someone like you. Someone so brilliant, amazing, incredible and yet so beautifully flawed._

Blaine says none of these words. Instead he says: "When I'm ready. If.. I decide that I want to be serious about.. us."

"_If?_" Kurt frowns, letting go of his hand and faking he was offended by it, walking to the living room.

"We haven't even been on our first date, remember?" Blaine says after him, following him, as Kurt sits on the couch legs crossed.

"We have known, what, three months?"

"Two months, two weeks and... two days" Blaine replies smiling. "Not that I keep any count."

"I'm sure you don't."

"If I'm being completely honest with you, Kurt, I'm afraid I might freak you out. If I told how much I – how much I want to be with you, you'd run away.." Blaine whispers.

"You could always stop me by running into me." Kurt jokes.

"Oh, you're not going to let that one go, are you?"

"You did hit me."

"_Technically_," Blaine corrects his tongue out, sitting on the couch next to him. "It was my driver's fault, so.."

"You know you still owe me VIP tickets and autograph."

"Stop it, Kurt. I'm serious. "

"I'm serious too, Blaine."

"Really? It sounds to me you're being incredible sarcastic."

"Sarcasm is my middle name," Kurt grins, but then getting serious, holding his hands. "I know, but it's been so weird. At first I hated you, you hated me then I pretended to hate you because I was afraid you'd replace me and now you're suddenly this Mr. Perfect who turned out to have mutual feelings for me that has never happened to me before, by the way.. "

"I never hated you, not once," Blaine tells surely. "And I would never, _ever_, replace someone like you, Kurt. I do agree on that last part, being Mr. Perfect, though."

"You're still a jerk." Kurt teases, letting go of his hands and playfully hitting to his shoulder.

"And you're still amazing. " Blaine flirts, staring deeply him, getting lost into his beautiful eyes.

"Stop that." Kurt says, punching him playfully away from him again, but this time it made Blaine come closer to him on the couch.

"What?"

"Staring me like that."

Blaine stares him more intensely, squeezing his eyes playfully, making Kurt laugh. His laughter lighted up the room, with the warmest and sweetest laughter in the world that Blaine loved.

"I love to see you laugh." Blaine smiles happily.

"You're just saying.." Kurt blushes, his fingers going through his hair nervously.

"No, I mean it. I also love the hair thing you do."

"The_ hair thing_?"

"You know, when you're blushed and everything, your fingers go through your hair like this -" Blaine gets closer, his fingers going through his incredible smooth hair, to the back of his head.."The way your hair touches your neck.. " Blaine's fingers move to his neck, his every touch being like warm electricity jolt on Kurt's skin. "The way your eyes stare," Blaine stares into his eyes seeing waves of the ocean, sky, the world, space, universe, endless beauty. ".. the way your lips form a wonderful line of soft, full lips you want to kiss endlessly.. " He leans for a kiss, but Kurt leans back, Blaine's lips brushing his jaw.

"Blaine.."

"I love the way you say my name.." Blaine continues in his smooth, seducing voice.

"Blaine, I do want to be with you. I've never thought I could be like this with someone. I've never met anyone like you."

Blaine leans back, turning serious as Kurt, but his hands were still holding his tightly. His words made him happy.

"So.. we can hang out? You'll answer to my _notes_?"

"You do know there's better ways getting guy's attention than running into him, literally." Kurt teases again.

"Oh_, my gosh_, you.. – come here." Blaine laughs, cuddling Kurt on the couch to his arms who tried struggle out of Blaine's attempts to kiss him. Kurt did his best, as they struggled on the couch, pillows fell to the floor. Blaine took hold of his hands, crawled on top of moving Kurt, leaned close to his face, nose to nose, both grinning happily before kissing, then Blaine kissing Kurt over his face and lips over and over again - never wanting to let him go, wanting to keep him forever in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy this new chapter and beware there's a lot of fluffiness ;)**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

The next months for Kurt and Blaine were filled with romantic road trips, amazing adventures, cute movie nights, going to cinema, spending a whole day in amusement park, sweet dinners and restaurants, countless dates between Kurt and Blaine. They were now officially dating. At least some way, even no one knew about it. Blaine was little out the spotlight since his musical break and since the newest America's Got Talent's winner(or was it Idol, Kurt didn't really know) was up.

Blaine went to see almost every Kurt's play until his role was replaced by the real actor he was just substituting. Blaine always bringing him big pack of flowers and a proud smile. They would go have a lovely dinner after his play and every time Blaine would compliment how incredible or stunning his show was. How stunning Kurt was. Kurt started to adjust Blaine's every day admires and compliments, his cute text messages and calls. Kurt loved the way Blaine always looked him like he was the most beautiful boy in the world.

He fell in love his little good things. The way Blaine was a gentleman: opening him doors, giving him seats on public transport, offered him an umbrella when it was raining, he borrowed Kurt his trench coat that always had this amazing strawberry scent (from his hair gel). The way Blaine was generous: being curious to know how his day had been, listening his complaints and praises, giving him small gifts even it wasn't his birthday, giving him massages when he was tensed, making surprise dinners when he was stressed.

Kurt fell in love the way Blaine was comforting when Kurt was upset, laughing with him when he was happy. He fell in love with his kindness, loving way to look and care for him. The way his eyes shined brighter every time Kurt was with him, the way his whole body shivered when their hands touched, the way he kissed him, making fireworks explode inside of him. And yes, Kurt even got used to his scary looking motorbike, how insane it might sound. Maybe it was the fact that Blaine kissed him long after their drive or the way Kurt loved to wrap his arms around him tightly...

They had little troubles, too. For example, if they went somewhere crowded and popular, there was always paparazzi's and fans taking pictures. For Kurt's luck, (since he wasn't a girl) no magazine took pictures of them together with headlines "who's the mysterious guy". He knew he was in many photos when the fans took pictures of Blaine in the streets. It didn't bother him. Only thing bothering him was that they could not hold hands or kiss on public. Blaine was still in the closet, Kurt being the only one who knew about it.

* * *

It was one of the nights when they finished their late night dinner at the same restaurant they had their first "date". They hold hands when they walked out the restaurant because it was quiet place, but then a random paparazzi had been walking on the same street. Blaine's hands slipped to his pocket in panic, when the paparazzi turned to Blaine, not noticing the boys holding hands – only noticing Blaine. They walked away in rushy steps, but he kept taking pictures and questioning if he was dating anyone.

"You _could_ have said you were actually dating." Kurt whispers, when they were back at Kurt's apartment, safe and sound, cuddling on his living room couch.

"Then there would be the million interviews and headlines who's my mysterious date," Blaine says. "I know you don't like this hiding, but I know that would have been too much to you to bear, the questioning and everything."

"It's not so bad.. It just confuses me that we can't be seen holding hands outdoors."

"I know, I'm sorry.."

"Or sometimes I catch myself thinking if I'm being _too_ intimate with you on a dinner or at cinema.."

"Kurt, you know this isn't forever. I just need to think of the perfect time to tell my parents. When I've told them, I think I can handle the media."

"I don't understand why they make it such a big issue anyway."

"I know.." Blaine sighs, then raising his head from Kurt's chest, staring into his eyes. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything." Kurt whispers without any hesitation, making Blaine smile happily.

"Promise me that we'll be together, no matter what. No matter what the people might say, or what my parents say. "

"I promise," Kurt promises surely, staring back into his warm hazel eyes. "I'll always be here for you, even if the world won't. I'll still be beside you if no one else is, even that's impossible."

Both boys laugh, their chests trembling of the laughter.

"I love you." Blaine confesses with a chuckle, staring at him happily. It was the first time they ever said that to each other, blowing Kurt's mind, yet the moment was the most perfect to say those magical three words for the first time. Blaine's eyes get shy, looking down. Kurt takes his face to his hands, pulling him close so their faces almost touch, whispering: "I love you, Blaine." and he kissed Kurt passionately without a second doubt about it. He loved him.

They learned more about each other, growing closer every month. Their love grew stronger. Every time Kurt met Blaine, his world would lighten, seeing his happy smile. He was always happier with him. Ever since they confessed they'd love each other, Kurt saw Blaine in different light. He loved him. Truly and deeply. He was in love with him.

* * *

Kurt loved the way he stared at him in public when they could not hold hands in affection, but his loving stare told it all. The way Blaine sometimes put his hand over his shoulder, that was the only thing he wasn't afraid to do. Kurt loved the way Blaine changed whenever they were alone, how Blaine would surprise him with a kiss, how they'd make out after a long day not being able to touch each other. Kurt loved when he always learned little facts about Blaine: his obsessed morning routine to get his hair gelled right after their first sleepover(Kurt understood it better than anyone), how he arranged his clothes in his closet by their colors, how Blaine always carried his shoulder bag with him whenever they went. How Blaine's fingers run through Kurt's hair, how perfectly their hands intertwined together like they were carved just for each other, how his marvelous lips pressed against his..

Kurt caught himself daydreaming again. Since he finished his musical project, Kurt become friends with one of the dancers, Sue. At first she had been a helper of him, but when he continued talking with her after got got his cast out, he learned she was much like him. Also because Sue remind his sister with her silly ways.

Kurt's father called him every now and then, noticing something different in him. Kurt remembered the phone call when he had told his Dad he was dating. It was exactly three months ago.

"I knew it was something," Burt said to the phone line. "You sounded so happy and glad, I thought you'd got new musical part or something. Anyway, did you get any offers?"

It was all Burt asked, he wasn't as curious to know the guy. Kurt got a couple offers, for one musical but it would start in six months, if he wanted the part. Now he was working a dancer's company, a union of dancers who had dancing courses and taught classes for all sort of dance types, and Kurt was the secretary there. He had got the job with Sue's help, actually, it was her godmother's union. Kurt told that to his father, relieved he didn't ask more about Blaine. Maybe because he knew it would make Kurt uncomfortable, but after a month, Burt called him again.

"Still seeing the guy?" Burt had asked casually among his other chitchat.

"Yes, in fact, I am."

"Wow, is it that serious? What, you've been going out a month now?"

"Actually we have been dating almost four months now.."

"Oh, hell, I mean - that's so awesome Kurt. I'm so happy to hear that. So when can we meet the lucky guy?"

"Uh.." Kurt swallowed. _You have actually met him already. _

"Don't worry, son," Burt sounds warmly. "Whenever you're ready. You know you're always welcomed back home."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

It was a month now, after his last call. Burt hadn't said a word on Rachel. Kurt tried to call her after the first months, but she kept ignoring him. Kurt send her messages, apologizing and that they really needed to talk. Dating Blaine was something Kurt had to say face to face. He didn't want to give her that stunned look again, when she'd surprise them kissing if his parents wanted to come for surprise visit. They didn't have keys to his apartment so they couldn't catch them making out or anything. Still, Kurt felt responsible to tell her first about his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend.

After four months, they began to call each other that. It made Kurt smile, every time Blaine called his boyfriend. It wasn't many times, though, when they were alone. The only outsider who Kurt told about he had a boyfriend was Sue. Sue become his best friend in the months of their dating, and since they worked at the same place, Sue became the person he could talk about him. Thanks for Sue's slowness she never realized the Blaine Kurt kept talking about was actually _the Blaine_. Kurt usually referred him as his boyfriend, not by his name. Kurt remembered the time he knew he loved her, was when he accidentally told about being in love with a boy(before he told about him). Kurt watched her reaction, as they talked about some work thing, Sue's face didn't even flinch. Sue continued her work story, Kurt having to interrupt her.

"I just told I have a boyfriend." Kurt repeated, if she hadn't heard him.

"Yeah? So?" Sue said casually.

"It doesn't bother you... that I'm gay?"

Sue laughed warmly. "Why would it? It doesn't change who you are, now does it?"

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

"I know." Sue smiled arrogantly, Kurt playfully knocking her to the shoulder. That was it. Then they were back to the work business. Kurt couldn't believe how normal she was about it, how she didn't need to react more dramatically. In that moment he knew Sue was his best friend. Kurt had also promised to go with Sue to this charity concert Blaine was keeping in less than two weeks (It was only 'concert' Blaine had been since his tour and even he didn't admit it, he missed performing and since it was kept for charity, he said yes.). She had no clue he performed there, obviously, but Kurt kind of wanted to give her the amazing surprise, see if she figured out the pieces.

* * *

Kurt was now going to Blaine's, where he usually spent his boring days when he wasn't working. Kurt knew his house by heart know, how many steps was to Blaine's room, how many steps where to the kitchen from his room, how many steps to the studio.

Kurt heard distant singing when he walked inside from the yard, since Blaine kept that gate open for him. He walks down to the studio where they like to sing together. He watched how Blaine sings to the microphone, a new song since he didn't know the lyrics. (Yes, since they dated Kurt bought his two albums and he finally listened all the songs.) Blaine had been practicing daily now, since his charity concert was coming closer, he was a little nervous since there was only three days for it, Kurt being the only one he performed these last months.

Blaine turns around distracted by his singing, a happy smile coming to his face when he sees Kurt at the studio door, his back leaning to the doorway - Blaine's whole face lighting up by the sight of his cute boyfriend.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey."

Blaine takes off his headphones, puts the mic down, and walks to give his boyfriend a kiss to his cheek. "I was kind of hoping you'd visit.."

"Oh?"

Blaine watched him, expecting him to say more.

"It's not your birthday until, what, three months?" Kurt remembers, a little panic if he remembered it right.

"No, it's not my birthday, it's something more important."

"I don't have my birthday until four months." Kurt jokes.

"Ha-ha, not _that_ important." Blaine laughs and then pulls something out of his pocket. A tiny box with gift wrapping paper and a red bow on it.

"What's this?" Kurt asks surprised, as Blaine gives the gift to him. Kurt immediately beings to open the wrappings, thinking what he'd bought him again. Maybe another necklace. His heart raced more. It was shaped the way there could be a ring inside it.. _Holy shit, _Kurt becomes distressed, if there really was engagement ring he wouldn't know what to do -

"_A key_?" Kurt frowns, his heart slightly relieving, as he opened the tiny box. He saw an ordinary key, a tiny 'B' letter inside a drawn heart, written on the key with golden marker pen.

"Not _any_ key, key to my house," Blaine tells, Kurt looking at him. "So I won't have to leave the gate open anymore."

"Thank you, Blaine, I don't know what to say." Kurt was flattered. He kind of knew to see this coming, but not _this_ soon. Well, it wasn't soon, but Kurt wasn't used to these kind of things, so all of this was new to him. He tried to think something to say.

"It's five months anniversary, so I had to get you something." Blaine says happily with his cute smile. Kurt knew that, he counted it (_too_ many times truth to be speaking but he kept that to himself..), but didn't think five months was anniversary. But what would Kurt know about that. He didn't thought it was something to buy gifts yet, though Kurt had been thinking about their sixth month anniversary that was soon to come..

"I.. I don't have anything to you, I thought.."

"It's fine, Kurt.. simply that you're with me is enough."

"Aww."

Blaine was always so romantically cheesy, but Kurt loved that part of him so much. You could never be too cheesy when it came to love. (Even Kurt had seen way too many romantic comedies, when it happened to him in real life he couldn't stop smiling like an idiot about it.)

"But.. there _is_ something." Blaine whispers flirting, wink in his eye. Kurt chuckled for his attempt to be seductive.

"What that might me, hmm? My singing voice? Do you want me to _sing_ to you, Blaine?" Kurt chuckles playfully, Blaine putting his hands around his waist, pulling his waist closer against his. Blaine's other hand takes the box out of his hand, and touching his neck.

"Blaine.."

"Hush, baby, we're alone..." Blaine says in a husky seducing voice, his lips touching lightly his neck, knowing it was Kurt's weak spot, a whimper coming out of Kurt's mouth, knowing he couldn't resist that.

"Didn't you say your-"

Blaine interrupts him with a passionate kiss, Kurt having to surrender to him. He never could say no to his incredible kisses, his touches and embraces. Blaine pulls him in, feeling his back, touching the shapes. He plays with his tongue that touched his bottom lip, Kurt kissing him passionately. Blaine moves him on the side-couch behind them, Kurt turning quickly around so Blaine's back against the pillows, Kurt kissing his neck on top of him.

"Kurt.." Blaine moans, as his hands went down to his waist. They always made out with clothes on, sometimes a shirt flied off, but they never went _that_ far. He loved being intimate with him, being close to him. Kurt opens Blaine's buttons of his dress shirt, stroking his bare chest, Blaine's fingers running his hair.

"This is _so_ awkward." A voice coughs awkwardly, interrupting them shockingly. Both the boys froze in that moment, their eyes following the voice. A little older man than Blaine was standing in the studio's doorway, but with the similar face features and big hazel eyes as Blaine.

"C-Cooper," Blaine stutters panicked, blushing as red as a tomato. _His brother. _Kurt instantly raises on top of him, feeling exposed, Blaine buttoning his shirt quickly but in rush his fingers buttoned wrong buttons. "W-what, er.., what are you.. ?"

"I didn't see _this one_ coming, Blaine, I have to give you credit for that." Cooper says with a boyish grin similar to the one Blaine always did, looking at his awkward brother who got up from the couch. Blaine was trying not to be too close to Kurt even his body still craved for his touch, seeing Kurt was blushing as much he was.

"Weren't you supposed to go over Mom and Dad's?" Blaine asks embarrassed trying to change the subject.

"Believe me, I am glad I came over you first. I didn't believe you'd have.. ahem, company." Cooper says, then moving his grossed eyes to the boy who he caught up with his brother. Cooper couldn't believe this was his brother. Kurt looked down embarrassed, glad he wore tight jeans.

"Yeah, well, are they coming here? I thought they said they'd be here at seven." Blaine says, suddenly becoming more scared if they were in his house too.

"It's five o'clock and you _should_ know, they always come early. I'm curious, Blainey.. Do they know about.. _this_?" Cooper pointed at Kurt like he was some random guy, a hook up that needed to be paid for or something.

"His name's Kurt," Blaine introduces him, Kurt stands up straight beside him. "And no, they don't know. "

"Nice to meet you, _Kurt._"

"Pleasure's all mine, Cooper." Kurt speaks for the first time to his brother. He could see Cooper disliked him already. He knew those hateful gazes.

"Oh, _I bet._" Cooper grins snidely. Kurt tensed.

"Cooper," Blaine interrupts, Cooper looking at his brother. "I would really appreciate if you didn't tell about this." Blaine requires shyly from him with embarrassed voice, hoping he'd keep this secret even Blaine knew that was something really hard for his brother. Cooper's looking both of them and their embarrassed faces, enjoying too much than he should have.

"That you're gay?" He says allusively. Kurt hated how he said it, how it sounded like. Like it was something more embarrassing than catching them up on the couch hot and heavy, like it was something Blaine could never be.

Blaine nods to his brother. "Better tell Mom and Dad soon, though," Cooper replies." You know me, I can't hold secrets very long."

"Yeah, I will. "

"Don't worry. It can't go worse than this.. meeting right?"

"Right."

Kurt could tell he was lying. He saw it in Blaine's terrified face. But he was just glad that Cooper left the studio, even he had a mischief smile on his face. He actually enjoyed it, seeing his brother like this.

Kurt gulped, because he could foresee this was not going to be easy.

_But_ they would survive it. Somehow. Together.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you so much from all your reviews, I love reading them so keep 'em coming :) ****Okay first things first - before reading, there's couple things I need to say about this chapter so please read.**

**Firstly, _I know_ this is mostly about Kurt and his POV, but the second I started writing this fic I knew I wanted to write at least one chapter from Blaine's POV too. Besides this chapter is about something really really important and at the same time very hard time to Blaine, so I needed to write this from his perspective for a change. **

**Secondly, I have to warn you that this chapter (SPOILER WARNING) is a little angsty and sad (sorry) but it all makes sense in the end. This was something I knew I had to write at some point in their story.**

**Thanks for sticking with me. ****I hope you guys enjoy a little different chapter than usual. Please don't be afraid to tell me your honest opinions. :)**

**I do not own the characters.**

******_Warning: Angst / strong language_**

* * *

Blaine didn't tell his parents. He saw the awkward stares from his brother, the nods to tell something. He was pushing him to tell, but Blaine just couldn't. Kurt left after they were interrupted, telling it was okay. Even Blaine didn't want to him, seeing he was a bit upset from the interruption.

Blaine had dinner with his family, usually it wasn't uncomfortable even with his brother Cooper around but now it was definitely awkward. He knew his brother waited his reveal that didn't happen in the evening. Cooper even made too many references for coming out but Blaine didn't respond, just waited the dinner to be over. He tried avoiding his parents eyes at him and was glad they didn't get his brother's hints.

At that night Blaine send Kurt text.

Kurt's phone beeped when he was in his bed. He read it.

From B-Boy: _Sorry about earlier, Kurt. Everything's fine, I hope you are too. But the dinner was way too awkward so glad you wasn't here. Also: I have a business meetings for the whole week. I hope that's fine, and we can still meet between them._

Kurt understood. He send him a reply

From Kurt: I'm okay, thanks. I get it. How 'bout this: we work hard on the week and meet on Friday, we can spend the weekend together until Sunday?

_Great idea. Love you xx_

Kurt smiled. This was working out. It was going great.

* * *

Blaine's went pass busily from another meeting to another. He met producers, business men, advertising managers, other singers and his agent. And his parents. At the Friday's meeting Blaine was waiting it to end. He couldn't wait to see Kurt.

Once it was over, after eight hours of boredom, Blaine went down the elevator and entered out the building. He had got out a bit earlier than he thought and he couldn't be happier. He could surprise Kurt because he didn't know Blaine was coming. He thought he got out in couple hours so. He picked out his phone to text Kurt, but almost stumbled across a woman in front of him.

"Oh, sorry, " The woman in a fine business dress and hair on a high ponytail apologized.

"No problem, hey, you're that music producer, aren't you?" Blaine recognizes her. "Santana, right?

"Yes, that's right. And what was your name again?" Santana jokes, Blaine laughing.

"I was just leaving.."

"Mind if I walk with you?" Santana asks politely.

"Not at all." They had been working together the whole week and she seemed nice. She walked beside Blaine on the street but now her so close Blaine put his phone back. They crossed the street, walked down the Central Park's lane.

"So, your Mom's been talking to me a lot" Santana breaks the ice.

"Oh?" Blaine raises his eyebrow. This never meant good.

"Yeah, it's so weird. The second she asked I was a musician producer she asked me if I wanted to go dates with her son. I mean it was weird since random lady asking me to go out with her son. Then she said it was you, but it was still weird." Santana explains. Blaine felt sweat on his back. _God damnit_, he knew it. He knew she wouldn't stop her crazy matchmaking thing even Blaine asked to.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Santana apologizes in a rush. Blaine had stopped at the street, taking deep breaths.

"It's fine. I should have known. What else did she tell you?"

"Your girlfriend trouble, pretty much. "

"What did you say to her?"

"Well," Santana takes a breath. "I told no, obviously. I hadn't even met you. But then after these five days working with you I have realized your mother might be right."

_She was never right about anything. _

"Oh, really?"

Blaine saw the way he looked at her. She was more friendlier. Her dark brown eyes eyed at his lips, her smile turning more.. flirting. Her head tilted, her brown pony tail tilting as well. Santana approached closer.

"Yes. I can change that if you like."

xxx

Kurt still felt little awkward now visiting his house so he was glad he didn't have to go to his today. He got text from Blaine earlier the day that it would go to five or over. So his day went fast too, when his work ended at three.

They planned on meeting at six at Kurt. He knew it wasn't probably anything special, probably a movie night or something, but even that was amazing with Blaine. There didn't need to be anything special. All he needed was his boyfriend.

Since there was over hour until Blaine would come, Kurt went for a run. He changed to his usual sportswear: a navy-blue tank top, black sportshorts up to his knee, sneakers. Kurt glimpsed an usual hat on his drawer in the entry. It was Blaine's old baseball cap that was jockey shaped. It was one of his many caps. He always forgot stuff in his apartment. Kurt bite his lip, his hand taking his cap. He walked to the mirror near his doorway and looked himself with his cap. _Pretty good. _Kurt put the cap backsided, so his front hair peeked out the cap's metal clasp.

xxx

Kurt usually run through the Central Park, since he loved the park and its nature. This time would be no difference. He was going to turn to one of its entries, but the boy stopped suddenly. Kurt knew that double-breasted dust, slim wool overcoat too well. He knew that back of head. The way he gelled his backhair. But he didn't know the woman who was holding his hand. The woman moved next to him, almost as she was dancing. Blaine muttered something to her. It made her smile more warmly, her hand moving to his coat's collar. Kurt's body shivered in gross.

"I can be your girlfriend, Blaine." Santana says seductively, biting her lipstick lips. She blinked her mascara flashes fluently.

"Santana, I don-" Blaine starts but is interrupted by her kiss. She puts her hand to his back, pulling the boy closer to her to deepen the kiss.

Kurt feels sick. There is a growl inside his stomach, because he was so disgusted. And hurt. He turns around, running back to his home, not looking back.

She was good kisser but didn't make him feel the way he felt when he kissed Kurt. Blaine felt her slimy tongue going inside his mouth. Blaine felt sick. He struggled out of her kiss, making a sickening grunt after pulling away. He was never felt so unpleasant and wanting to wash his mouth. When he looked at Santana, she was still smiling her flirtatious smile. As if she ignored Blaine's reaction after the kiss.

"You're sick."

"What?" Santana blinks her flashes innocently.

"I told you I'm not interested in you."

"You said that because you hadn't kissed me."

"You don't need to kiss someone to be sure. Besides I am disgusted by it. It was the most gross moment in my life."

Now she was offended.

"Take that back or the deal's off." Santana hisses coldly. It surprised him how fast she changed to, like a snap of fingers. Blaine knew the deal. She offered to make his third album, and Blaine had looked long time for different producer (that his parents and agent approved and was actually good) but when it came choosing between his career or love, there was no thinking.

"I'd never be with you." Blaine says darkly. Santana's face stays neutral, but her eyes show anger.

"The deal's off. I would have got you even more famous than you already are. Whatever, your loss." She murmurs rudely and turns her back to him, rolling her eyes as he walked away.

xxx

There was a knock at Kurt's door at half pass four. He hadn't changed his sport clothes or taken off the cap. He opened the door, seeing Blaine, well not really see him because he was holding a big bouquet in his arms. It was pink and white only carnations with their foliage, Kurt's favorite flower. Blaine's head tilted behind it cutely.

"Hey, handsome." Blaine grins.

"What are the flowers for?" Kurt asks as he is given the bouquet and walks to the kitchen to get a vase.

"Well, I just got a little earlier and walked by this flower shop. And then I caught up this, only seeing your favorite flowers and nothing else. I knew I had to get it for you. And I think they sort of present my love for you. " Blaine smiles cutely to his boyfriend.

"I see." Kurt says absently, coolly. Blaine glanced at Kurt, more especially his clothes. He never wore his sport outfit more than the time he was running. He always changed the clothes after a shower, never wearing them like this. Blaine saw his cap on his head that Kurt took off, dropping to the floor.

"How's your family?" Kurt tries to ask as casually as he can.

"They're fine. "

"And your brother?"

Blaine realized what he was doing. "He's fine." Kurt nods, but as soon as he put the flowers to the vase he didn't look at them anymore.

"Kurt.."

"Did you tell them?" Kurt asks going straight to the point. He couldn't wait him to tell it. Blaine knew exactly what he meant. Kurt saw the answer in his blunt eyes before he even told it to his boyfriend.

"No.." Blaine replies quietly, in ashamed, Kurt raising his eyebrows. His mind started to make a pattern: _Blaine hadn't told his family he was gay. Blaine kissed some woman._ But Kurt stopped his thoughts before they got too painful.

"I kind of thought you would. I mean, you had a whole week to do it."

"I know, but I can't when my brother's around. And I wasn't going to tell the very next week anyway. I need time."

"Then when _can_ you?" Kurt voice sounded demanding, harsh. Blaine looked at him, seeming to be upset. He leaned to the kitchen table but made very sure not to touch the vase of flowers. _Why was he so upset suddenly? He knew I'd tell when I was ready._

"When I'm ready, you know that, Kurt." Blaine replies like he always did. _When I'm ready. _Kurt nods absently, his words echoing, walking away to the living room. Blaine saw he was more upset than ever. He knew it too well, since it was a rare thing to see in Kurt.

"Kurt -"

"It's okay, whatever. We just keep hiding in your not so big closet, that's fine. But at least tell your family."

"Where's this coming from, Kurt?" Blaine asks confused, seeing his hurtful eyes. "Why you're suddenly all upset?"

"I saw you." Kurt says quietly, his voice broken.

"Saw me what?"

"With _her_. Today."

"Kurt, that was nothing! I don't even like her. She just jumped on me, and I pulled out the kiss. If you had seen that, you wouldn't be this upset. And you should know better that I would never cheat on you."

"So there's nothing going between you and her?

"No! For goodness' sake, Kurt, don't you trust me?" Blaine raised his voice.

"I do trust you."

"Well, it doesn't sound like you do. "

"What do you expect? You say you're gay, but then you're kissing girls. And you don't even come out to your family."

"Oh, it was one freaking kiss, Kurt. It means nothing to me. And, you know you're the only one. _And_ I am gay. I will tell my parents. But there is something more for this, isn't there?"

Kurt looked down. Blaine waited. "Did you see how your brother looked at me when he saw us? He looked me like I was your random hook up or something, nothing serious."

Blaine walks closer, wanting to hold his hand but Kurt didn't let him. He takes a deep breath. He hated this fight already. "You know that isn't true."

"Well, that's what they're going to see me if you don't tell the truth. They think you have a phase, whatever. I don't want to be seen as that."

"Kurt, they know you're more than that when I come out."

"Yeah, 'when' seems to be the only word I hear these days. It would be nice to actually be with you instead of catching you making out with a girl. " Kurt says under his breath more harshly than he was supposed to. Blaine was frustrated how he kept talking about that one kiss like it was such a big deal. Blaine knew why he was angry. Kurt hated the way they had to hide, be aware of paparazzi's and cameras, because he wasn't hiding about it. Kurt was proud of who he was, he was done hiding. He didn't want to hide. Only Blaine.

He and Kurt had little argues and disagrees like every couple every now and then, but never a fight. Not like this. Not this big.

"I've told you I come out when I'm ready. My family isn't as accepting as yours." Blaine says. Kurt told about his family's friendly acceptance when he had come out, and of course Blaine was jealous of that, knowing his family wouldn't be so accepting.

"Do you remember that dinner with your Mom?" Kurt's voice tries to hide the hurt. "You said if you were serious about us, you'd tell your family. _Are you_?" His voice narrowed at the end. Blaine stared at him. "How can you even ask that?"

"You didn't answer, Blaine."

"Of course I am serious about us, Kurt! We've been dating over five months, I've given you the key to my house and we've both met each other's parents. You don't think that's any serious?"

"I'm just asking you to be honest with yourself. Honest with your family. " Kurt lowers his voice even Blaine was panting heavily from the fight.

"You _always _push me, Kurt!" Blaine didn't mention raising his voice this much, but he hated how Kurt thought he didn't care for him, and now pushing him coming out.

"Oh, this is the first time I ask it. I don't push you into anything, Blaine!" Kurt's voice is shouting now.

"You think it's hard for you? I get it, but sometimes you could think of me too, Kurt. It's not easy to walk with you, wanting to hold hands or kiss you thinking someone might see us!"

"That's _exactly_ my point, Blaine!" Kurt shouts angrily his hands high. "I _know_ how hard it is for us, believe me I know, but you could actually do something about it. If you're really saying we're serious. And you know, there are other people, famous people, who dare to be more open about themselves."

"Don't say that," Blaine says in a low sputter, his voice trembling, almost tearing seeing the way he spoke. "Don't you dare."

"Say what, Blaine? All I ask is not having to fear what happens if I want to hold hands of my boyfriend, not having to constantly look over my shoulder thinking if someone might see us. I want to be with someone who isn't afraid to kiss me, hold my hands or hug me in public!"

"Hey, that was one time, okay?"

"It doesn't matter! " Kurt yells. "What good does it make if we're _always _hiding? I don't want to hide, Blaine, especially when I'm proud who I am. I'm done hiding. I have the same rights as everyone, to walk beside my boyfriend on the streets. If you don't want that, I understand it. "

"I have my reputation to think, Kurt." Blaine says quickly. Kurt couldn't believe it, he sighs heavily, chucking nervously.

"Exactly," Kurt hisses now, more angrily and pissed off. Blaine hated to see him angry. He tried to think of a way calming him down, but he saw there was no way. "All you care about is your good reputation, right? That fans love your fake ego, the good-looking Blaine Anderson, not your music or yourself. You care more about your fame than - " Kurt's voice breaks, not being able to say that.

"It's more than that," Blaine says seriously as he was to tear up too seeing Kurt so hurt. "You should know, I turned down the producer of making my new album for you, Kurt. But I don't expect someone like you to understand." Blaine replies, coming too cruel than he thought.

"Someone like _me_?" Kurt sniffs, tears falling his cheeks. "Yeah, why would you care for an average boy like me, no talent, fame, looks or whatever - who doesn't have anything compared to you? I would totally ruin your reputation, I mean can you imagine if the media found the famous Blaine Anderson was dating a guy - so _excuse me_ if I'm not some perfect, hypocrite tall blonde chick who only cares about you looks!" Kurt screams, upset, painfully, hurt from his words. He couldn't believe Blaine turned up like this. This fast, just when he thought they were good. But it was over.

"Kurt -"

"Go away, Blaine! Get out!"

"I-"

"_Get out of my sight!_ I don't want to see you ever again!" Kurt yells mad and in rage, Blaine stepping back as his angered body close. Blaine left, leaving heartbroken Kurt alone in his apartment.

* * *

Blaine was in his house, in the living room. Blaine had been crying. He raged in his room for a while, shuffling his hair so it was all messy and stickier than before. Now he was calming on the couch. He tried to call Kurt, amount of times, but he didn't answer. Blaine tried to text him, send him twenty messages and more, without replies. Nothing. Blaine thought of going over him, but it was just three hours. _Was he calmed down?_ Blaine didn't want him to leave him like this for the night. He wanted to apologize, because Kurt was right about everything. He always was. Blaine was too afraid for his reputation. He was afraid his parents reaction. How the society and media would see him. Label him.

He loved Kurt, from all of the bottom of his heart. _But, _Blaine thought. There was no but. He loved him. Nothing else mattered. He wanted to be with him. Blaine new he had to fix this fight with Kurt, no matter what. Blaine didn't want to lose him, the best thing that had happened to him. He didn't care about anything else.

In that moment Blaine wasn't afraid anymore.

"Have you seen this, Blaine?!" His mother calls, but Blaine stares at the living room table, where he had taken off one of his bracelets. Lisa came to the room with three newspapers and a magazine. She threw them to his lap, waking Blaine up from his thoughts how to get Kurt back. Blaine stares at the headlines: '_Pop star Blaine Anderson's brother: Puff for a brother', 'Cooper Anderson coming out about his brother's sexuality', 'Anderson's mysterious girl turning to be a guy?' _and the last one was the most hilarious_: 'Cooper Anderson, gaytastrophe: 'My brother likes guys'_

Blaine threw them away, Lisa's intense gaze on her son. "Have you seen what they're talking about you? What has gone to your brother, Blaine? I know he had been drinking before that one interview – but _this_? It's absurd!" Lisa rages. Blaine didn't answer. He kind of had seen this coming. His whole life was a mess now.

"Blaine!" His mother yells when he doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, what?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you."

"Well?" Lisa looks at the lazy Blaine, staring somewhere. His mother knew this wasn't that bad, she looked up on her son's fan sites where the fans argued about the leaked news aggressively. All of them said it wasn't true, none of them believed it. Blaine's brother was known for fake rumors.

"Blaine!" His father calls angrily, walking to the living room beside his mother. "You don't believe what a call I got from your agent! He said some LGBT community union leaders called him asking for you to join it!"

Blaine stared at his parents. The way said the whole thing made him upset. It didn't make Blaine's mood any better since he was upset ever since he left Kurt's apartment. His parents were disgusted by it, the very sound of it and how it looked on their son's name. How it would ruin everything. His reputation. His fame. His popularity. The only thing that they cared.

"You have to fix this, Blaine," Lisa demands. "I could arrange some interview with the media so they'll calm down, or be seen with a girl.."

_Be seen with a girl. _The words stuck in his head. "Fix what?" Blaine replies casually. Both of his parents eyes widen largely.

"It's not true, your brother just wants attention, so _you_ have to fix it." His father demands harshly.

"Blaine, if you don't do anything, they will think you're - "

"I'm _what_, Mom?" Blaine says, standing up in front of them. This was it. The moment of truth. "You, Dad, the fans, _no one _or nothing will change who I am."

They looked at him like he wasn't their son, who was in front of them. Stunned and astonished. Their jaws dropped, that Cooper was right about him in the first place.

"How _dare_ you say that. Do you have any idea what me and your father have done for you? What we have sacrificed for you? And you're going to throw everything away just like that!" Lisa yells. Blaine could NOT believe this. He was so done. So pissed. He knew this kind of reaction was to come, but deeply he wished for something else.

"I'm not throwing anything away, it's not like I'm quitting or anything."

"You might as well."

"_Are you fucking serious?_" Blaine raged.

"Hold your tongue, boy -"

"No, YOU shut up. You have no right to say that. I don't know what big deal this is! Why is everyone suddenly interested? I'm gay, so what. " His mother gulps. "Not like it's going to change my music or my career. I'll still be me, wanting to do tours and perform for fans. If some fans decide to dislike me because my sexuality which has nothing to do with my personality or music, then go ahead. I don't care. All I care is being who I am, being honest, being with someone I want to be. I _know_ the media and everyone is going to make much bigger issue about it than it is. So, no. I am not going to do anything. I have no reason to. I am done hiding." Blaine breathed couple times, since talking without a pause. His mother was devastated and speechless. Kurt's proud words echoed in his mind. _  
_

"And please, don't give me that 'How did I raise a gay son' look because you didn't," Blaine says when he sees his mother's look. "You raised _a son_. I've always been like this. I've known it long time. But I guess I hide that part inside me when I got famous. I know I should have told it before, but I was afraid. I am not afraid anymore. "

Blaine takes another deep breath since all the ranting. He continued:"It is not your fault, instead, you should cherish it, be proud of it. I am. If... you want to be some stupid uneducated homophobic elder, be my guest. I don't care. Just imagine what happens to_ your_ career when they find out that you kicked me out and my own mother didn't support me. It is the worst imagined thing to cast out your son just because he's gay."

His mother stares at Blaine with empty eyes. All the emotions went through her but as hard it was to accept it, she could not smile yet there was some warmness the way she looked at him. Blaine felt his mouth drying from the ranting, but didn't move a muscle. He didn't even need to think, he didn't want to, when there was an empty space behind her where his father should stand. He faded away as soon as Blaine came out.

Lisa looks at her wrist, softly touching his bracelet he had given her exactly five years ago, her fingers touching every square's surface, what she always did whenever she was upset or stressed.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." She finally speaks, quiet as a whisper. Blaine tensed. He didn't know what she apologized for: her reaction, his father's quick leaving or something completely else. Or then there was the sad fact that she wouldn't accept him and leave just like his father.

"I need time.." Lisa adds, since Blaine stayed silent and still as a stone statue. Blaine wanted to say '_For what?_' but left it unsaid, tried to think what his mother was going through. It was a lot to handle.

"..Okay." Blaine mutters, with sore throat. It was all he could say in this moment.

"I love you, Blaine, I really do. I.. need time to handle this, okay?"

_What was there to handle?_

"..Okay." Blaine repeats, like a robot.

* * *

Since Blaine didn't reach Kurt, he walked to his apartment the same day's night. He knew he had to set things up and apologize. He must knocked fifty times and waited two hours, but nothing. It was almost midnight. Blaine tried to call him again, but Kurt must have turned off his phone. Blaine didn't have his friend Sue's phone number. She was the only one he thought who might know where Kurt was. He ran out the house, knowing exactly where his work building was. He used to visit it all the time.

When he stepped to the building hallway, he spotted red haired girl who he recognized as Sue. She was putting flowers to a vase, but when she saw the boy running to him Sue turned away like she didn't want to see him.

"Oh, _you_." She spits the words out in disgust, walking away. Had Kurt talked about their fight? It was a silly question, of course they had. She was his best friend besides Blaine.

"How do you.. did Kurt talk about me?"

"Yeah. I expect it's you since you're the first guy running here with a dick look in his face." Sue slurs.

"Hey! I- I'm sorry, okay? I just need to find him. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Nope." Sue replies coldly, walking to the desk showing him a cold back. Blaine follows her.

"Please," Blaine begs. "I _need_ to talk with him. He doesn't answer my calls or texts. I never meant to say those mean words, I never meant to hurt him. I just.. I don't want to lose something that's the best thing that happened to me."

Sue warmed a bit. "Wait.. do I know you from somewhere?" She asks, looking around. Blaine saw a poster of him behind her in the desk, but as Sue was to turn around, he grabbed her hand.

"Do you know where he is? Please. I can't get the hold of him."

".. Maybe."

"Tell me, please. I love him." Blaine confesses. He didn't usually say things to strangers or even acquaintances, but she was Kurt's closest friend. Sue smiles warmly and not looking him with hate anymore.

"You really love him?" Sue asks curiously, making sure. She saw his hurt, painful face. She saw how broken Blaine was just of his face. He was someone who wanted to apologize Kurt.

"Yes, I love him. I love him more than anything."

"He loves you too, I can see it," Sue tells kindly. She sighs. "All right, then. He told me he needed to have time alone at the stage, whatever. "

"Thank you, thank you – thank you!" Blaine thanks excited, shaking her hand and hugging her quickly that made her awkward.

"I didn't even tell where he was!"

"I know where he is, Sue, thank you, I owe you one!" Blaine shouts as he runs knowing exactly where to find him.

"Go get your man." Sue whispers under her smile, when he watches as Blaine rushed out the door with an eager smile on his face.

* * *

Kurt was in the familiar theater he used to spend all his days, on the stage he performed countless times. The set and props were there. The musical was still going. He could get to the theater to watch the show, he had the key. He had walked upon the stage, with no lights or spotlights on him. There was only the darkening light of the audience.

Blaine reached the theater in time. He sneaked in like the last time. This time he went wrong stairs up, though, finding himself at the grand circle of the seats. The upper seats, where you saw the stage down. There he spotted Kurt. He walked on the stage, stopping at the middle of it, singing:

"_Hands touch.. eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl, he could be that boy.., but I'm not that boy.. _" Kurt sings quietly to himself. Blaine stared at him, astonished. Blaine wanted run to the stage with open arms and hug him tightly, never letting go. But something made him froze, stare at him.

"_Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are _

_Don't remember that rush of joy.. _

_He could be that boy, but I'm not that boy_.." Blaine noticed how he changed the lyrics. In his singing was hurt, sadness but beauty too. Blaine was blown away, not knowing how he did that, sing so amazingly.

"_Ev'ry so often we long to steal, to the land of what-might-have-been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when the reality sets back in..._

_Blithe smile, lithe limb. She's who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose. And Heaven knows.. I'm not that boy._.. " Kurt breathes deep, a tear falling on his cheeks. He looks at the empty stage with empty heart.

"_Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know, he loves her so.. I'm not... that boy_..."

Kurt's beautifully hurt voice fades away, he wipes the tears he cried. Blaine cried too. Kurt doesn't feel alone. It's like there was someone watching over him. He hoped he'd be there watching him like the first time Blaine watched over him.

Kurt looks at the higher seats, but they're empty.

Blaine wasn't there.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for readings and reviews. This chapter is happier (and fluffier), enjoy :)**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Kurt watched as Sue tried on her just brought dresses(she said shopping was a cure for any sadness), asking Kurt which one of them made her look least fat. Every time she changed the dress, Kurt'd answer the same bored reply. 'No, Sue, it doesn't make you look fat.' After four dresses, Sue turned to the distant and absent-minded Kurt who had been quiet all evening. Even at their shopping hours Sue knew there was something bothering him. He didn't really talk what happened him and Blaine. She knew this wasn't the Kurt she knew. It was troubling him.

"Kurt" Sue says as she walked to him with a little too tight dress, her steps stumbling even she wasn't wearing heels.

"Hmm?" Kurt replies absent-minded.

"You're thinking about Blaine, aren't you?"

_His_ name woke Kurt from his deep thoughts, blushing a little. "No, of course I'm not."

"Oh, you_ so_ are." Sue smiles, seeing right through him. He was never good at lying, especially to her, since she knew Kurt had lied after these long hours of thinking what to wear.

"You know you promised to come with me," Sue says. "Don't think I'll start begging because that's not happening in this dress." Kurt looks at her with a sigh. _Only if she knew._ Kurt promised Blaine weeks ago that he'd go to his charity concert so of course he asked Sue to come too. But now.. Kurt _still_ wanted to go. He always kept his promises. He tried to convince himself that no way in world he would go, but every part of his body wanted to. Wanted to see him. Wanted to hear his voice.

"Look, I know you guys had a fight but you're going to let that ruin everything good you have? I.. probably should have told you that he came to see the same day's night when you had the fight."

"_He did_?" Kurt squeals, Sue smiling proudly getting his interest.

"Yes he did. He came to find you. At first I saw what a jerk he was-"

"_Sue.._"

"But _then_ I saw the cute look on his puppy-eyed face. I can totally see why you like him, by the way. Anyway, I also saw in those cute little eyes that he loves you. Like, a lot lot. And there was so much pain in there, so much regret. And guess what else he said to me?"

Kurt tried to hold his eagerness. "What?"

"He told me he didn't want to lose the best thing that happened to his life." Sue tells. Kurt felt his heart beating, in hope. A tiny smile came to his face.

"Really?"

"Yep, really. And he wanted to find you and apologize for your fight. I told him where you were but I guess he didn't find you. "

Kurt knew their fight had been a stupid one and he regretted it too. But he was too afraid to pick up the phone, actually calling but he'd get too scared in the real moment..

"Though_ it is_ strange," Sue mutters her thoughts out loud. "He seemed to be like so sure of your location when I didn't tell it, just told what you told me. But I guess he didn't find you then."

"You told him where I was?"

"Not really, he just was like 'Oh I know where he is' and rushed out the door. But figuring out you're still mourning after him, he didn't find you. Then you'd be smiling like an idiot and you two would be puking out rainbows and everything together."

"That picture is just way too disturbing," Kurt laughs at her choice of words. "But what did you exactly tell him?"

"Well, what you told me. That you wanted alone time at the stage."

"I can't believe it." Kurt huffs.

"What? Did he find you – _wait_, are you like secretly together already?"

"No, I just," Kurt swallows as he realized it. "I think he was there. I mean, I was so sure someone was watching me. It _had_ to be Blaine." It felt strange to say his name out loud again, but it made Kurt smile.

"But that doesn't make any sense, Kurt! Are you sure he was there or you just didn't see things? Because I sometimes see things."

"I talked about the stage all the time, Sue, meaning the one where I performed for the musical. There is no other thing. He had to be there. You said he knew exactly what you meant? So.. the real question is why he didn't say anything.."

Sue laughed. "This really starts to feel like one of those crappy romantic comedies plots, Kurt."

"I don't get it," Kurt tries to think it through. "He saw_ me_ on the stage. I am so sure of it now and it makes more sense. He listened me singing. But what made him leave? Why didn't he come to say anything to me? Because when I looked at the seats, no one was there. But I could_ swear_ I sensed someone there."

"You _sang_ there?" Sue's eyes widen. "Man, I don't know, maybe Blaine was deaf or something. Because seriously, who could _not_ resist you when you sing? Have you even heard yourself? Even my-"

"Sue, Sue! " Kurt stopped her before he'd hear something that would traumatize him for life. "Please don't.. I don't.. I don't wanna know more." Kurt laughs awkwardly. It didn't make any sense to Kurt, but suddenly he couldn't be more sure. He knew Blaine had seen him singing. Even he wasn't sure what made him not to say anything and leave, Kurt got the courage to talk to him, to see him. He wanted him back more than ever now.

"So Kurtie..," Sue says with a wink. "Are you convinced coming to the concert now?"

* * *

Kurt was nervously shaking the whole trip to the concert hall. It was strange since he didn't even need to worry about what he would wear because he didn't care. And it wasn't like Kurt could be so careless about his clothing choice, but when it came Blaine he didn't care about fashion or what he wore.

Sue and Kurt found their seats quickly, they were at the grand circle. The stall seats were crowded and full since the concert's tickets were all sold out. The stage was ready, Sue and Kurt watched as all the other performers had performed, danced and talked. They talked about the charity, funding and everything.

The last but certainly not the least performer was still coming. Kurt sensed the tension growing between the crowd and in him too. (Kurt even saw Sue grow suspicious as the hours went by and looked at her every now and then when the hosts mentioned _his_ name if she finally figured it out.) He knew this concert was probably half of his fans, who just wanted to see Blaine Anderson since this was his first real concert in months. Also, Blaine had not been any interviews after his brother had pulled him out the closet, not denying or defensing.

Kurt was nervous than ever. What Sue had said and told him before, he still loved him. Kurt knew it, there was no doubt. He knew their fight had been stupid and meaningless, they would work it out. And Kurt had listened his every voice mail. Kurt knew Blaine came out to his family. He wasn't angry at him. Not at all. He missed him more than anything.

Suddenly, when Kurt was in his deepest thoughts - the light in the audience darkened, people clapped and cheered. Kurt's body grew more stressed, his eyes blinking fast. He couldn't look at his best friend sitting next to him.

They saw how Blaine's band members walked to the drums, bass, electric piano and finally saw Blaine walking on the stage, handsome as ever. Kurt smiled proudly. The camera moved as he walked, following his every step. Audience cheered, mostly the teenage fangirls of his. He was wearing a black suit with red bow tie. _Kurt's favorite_. It made him smile more, as did the fact that Kurt noticed this time Blaine's hair wasn't glowing thickly of the hair gel, only little hair product, his hair looking curlier and more natural. More himself.

"Hello everyone," Blaine greeted to the microphone, waving to the audience. The crowd cheered in return. Kurt's hands grabbed his seats armrest tightly. His breathing fasted. "I'm so glad to see so many of you here. I hope you're having a great time and you're done lots of donating," Blaine talked politely with his charismatic smile to the audience, as they returning to his questions with a loud cheer and clapping. "I hope you won't mind if I say couple words."

Blaine took a brief look back as his band members were preparing for the performance even though they probably knew about his speech. The people expected him to talk about the charity.

"I know how hard things can get," Blaine begins, his hand on the mic. Crowd silenced, as Blaine got serious. The camera zoomed on his face. "I've been in a mess, lately. I.. I know how you think you have everything you wanted, but in reality you don't. I know how it feels when you lost the purpose of your life. I didn't think I'd ever understand the quote _you don't know what you have until it's gone_. Now I know. I screwed up. " Now Blaine looked one special face in the audience. He found it in seconds, as if Kurt's face was shining from above all else. He smiled because he found him. There had been a tiny panicked heartbeat that he wouldn't be there, but there he was. "I was lost. I was wandering in the darkness. Until I found a lightness, shining through the bad and dark. I found a purpose. And I'd give anything to get it back.." The crowd was silent, touched by his word. Blaine hold his tears as did Kurt. Sue stared at him, realizing it slowly.

"Anyway, I didn't mean to bore you with my story," Blaine clears his throat and chuckles. The audience laughs a little. Kurt smiles. "I know I was supposed to sing one of my songs, but right now I can't think of myself. " There is murmuring in the audience, confusion. Blaine looks around, his band members giving him a thumb up.

"I will sing one of my personal favorite songs. Hope you enjoy." Blaine tells, audience looking at each other, confused clapping. Blaine walked to near the drum player, but then quickly runs to the microphone, adding: "Oh, and, this is for Kurt."

More confusion. Kurt blushes, nervously breathing. He hears whispers in the rows behind him. _Who is Kurt? Is he here? Is he, like, his friend or something? Why is he dedicating this song for him? _Kurt ignores the whispers behind him. Sue stares at her angrily and confused. _Blaine Anderson is your boyfriend?! _Sue is to open her mouth, but the music begins, filling the auditorium. The room darkens, only lights at the stage, spotlight on Blaine. He walks to the microphone his head down. As soon as the melody begins, Kurt's heart races. He knows what he is singing.

"_I can't really explain it. I haven't got the words._." Blaine begins, softly, slowly turning his face up to the audience. Everybody stared. They didn't expect he'd sing show tunes. "_It's a feeling that you can't control. I suppose it's like forgetting, losing who you are. And at the same time something makes you whole. It's like there's a music, playing in your ear. And I'm listening, and I'm listening and then I disappear!_" Blaine's voice is louder, greater. He paces on the stage, eyeing at the audience, carrying the mic in his hand.

"_And then I feel a change, like a fire deep inside. Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide. And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird. Like electricity, electricity,_" Blaine sing perfectly. Blaine made it his own version, he was much more daring and stronger than Kurt's version.

But Blaine did the same thing, this part, his fist near his heart. "_Sparks inside of me, I'm free.. I'm free.._" His voice quiets, then stronger again melodically:

"_It's a bit like being angry, it's a bit like being scared. Confused and all mixed up and mad as hell. It's like you've been crying, and you're empty and you're full. I don't know what it is, it's hard to tell. It's like that there's a music playing in your ear, but the music is impossible, impossible to hear! But then I feel it move me _-" Blaine breathes, his breathing echoing in the microphone, Blaine's eyes meeting Kurt. "- _Like a burning deep inside. Something bursting me wide open, impossible to hide. An suddenly I'm lying, flying like a bird. Like electricity, electricity – sparks inside of me, and I'm free, I'm free._" Blaine breathes again, but the solo isn't as long as in the original song, Blaine doesn't even try to do the dancing part. The solo ends and he walks right in the middle of the stage, staring at the crowd who stared back. Blaine sings, Kurt listens as he finishes the last chorus.

"_I'm free._." Blaine sings the last words silently, touching his heart. When his voice fades away, the crowd stands up to applause. They cheer, Blaine bows humbly to them as a thank you.

Kurt was stunned. Even though the song told about dancing, Blaine had hidden agenda. Kurt saw it. How he sang about being free, something deep inside of him that he could finally burst out. This was his coming out to his fans, to the people, even if they didn't know it. Only those smart enough realized it.

"_OMG_, Kurt! Why didn't you tell me?" Sue whispers in excitement, as the applause decreased, the concert ended and people begin to leaving the auditorium.

"What?"

"_That Blaine Anderson is your boyfriend!_"

"Shh!" Kurt hushes, eyes looking around but no one seemed to hear that, they were eager to get out of the place.

"I had no idea your Blaine, _the_ Blaine you wouldn't ever shut up was really _him_! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess.. I don't know. But, Sue, what difference does it make?"

"_It changes _literally_ everything, Kurt!_" Sue shouts now, Kurt thanking the emptying audience. "Do you have any idea how you can reach fame _or _– I know! " Sue giggles." - Even better, how rich you can get if you marry him? Holy shit – you should soo, like, marry him and everything." Sue dreamed excited.

"Sue, have you listened anything I've said about him in the last months? I don't care about his fame."

"Then you're an idiot. "

"Thanks, Sue. "

"No, I mean, you're an idiot if you let him go. You aren't going to let him go, are you? He loves you, he basically came out with that song."

Kurt huffed amused. "_That_ you got but not that he was my boyfriend?"

"Go get your man, Kurt Hummel, or I swear I'll punch you in the face." Sue threats, not seriously but the way she looked at him gave a hint she was actually serious.

"Okay, okay. I planned go talk to him after this anyway."

"And if he proposes you, you'll say yes. You can give his money to me since you don't want it, okay? Is that a deal?"

"Sometimes I wonder what I see in you, Sue. " Kurt laughs at her.

"You love me so much so you don't really have a choice. Now go. And give him one hell of a kiss from me -"

"Just shut up, will you, Sue?" Kurt hisses playfully as he goes the stairs up with a rush.

Kurt runs to the door which said "backstage". But there was a huge bodyguard blocking the doorway with a line mouth saying 'no' and big scary eyes.

"I- I'm here to see Blaine." Kurt says, the body guard snorting as an answer.

"Yeah, I bet you are. As were the hundred girls five minutes ago." He growls.

"I'm not his fan. I'm.. Can I just get through, please, I -" Kurt tries to get pass him. The bodyguard pushes him with a slight hand push, Kurt shaking not to fall.

"I need to see him."

"No you don't."

"_Hey,_" Someone calls behind him. Blaine. "He's with me."

The bodyguard looks Blaine for a while if he was serious, then snorts as a yes. Kurt walks pass him nervously, seeing the happy smiled Blaine at the hallway.

"Hi." Blaine greets.

"Hi." Kurt greets back. There's awkward, shy silence before Blaine gestures him to follow him.

Kurt follows Blaine to the backstage, instead of going to the room with couches and tables of food(and his band members with some girls), Blaine opens a door to his private room. Kurt follows him, seeing it didn't have much belongings, his shoulder bag, jacket and some music sheets on the table. Blaine turns to Kurt shyly, eyes down.

"You were incredible." Kurt praises quietly, Blaine raising his eyes to meet his.

"Really?"

"Really."

They smile, but there was awkwardness between the Blaine breaks the ice. "Look, Kurt, I'm_ so_ sorry. I wish I hadn't said those words I said. I didn't mean any of it. I wanted to come back and, I called you like million times."

"I know," Kurt says, and smiles. "I read your every message and listened your every voice mail. I wanted to answer and call so bad."

"You.. did?" He was surprised. Kurt nods. He approached him closer. He could almost smell the glamorous smell of him, but the familiar hair gel scent was gone.

"I was a jerk to you. I'm sorry."

"No, you weren't. And you are not the one to apologize. I was the dick. I am the one who should apologize. I'm sorry, Blaine. I let that stupid kiss confuse my feelings for you and I should have trusted you. I was idiot. I don't know what came to me. I regretted yelling at you. I was so wrong and overreacted, I just hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, Kurt. We were both dicks," Blaine grins. "We should have talked more about it. I should have been more open about myself and honest for my family. You didn't overreact. It was understandable, because I know how you hate being secret. I was just too afraid of my reputation. My reputation was all I thought about every single day in my life before I met you. Then you came along. Suddenly there was much more meaning in my life, I wasn't just a stupid pop star who sang about teen love. I found my true purpose. I realized the stupid things I sang about. I couldn't hide that part of me inside anymore that I had hide so long ago. I didn't realize how much you meant for me until I was on my tour and I wanted to see you so bad. And then seeing you on the stage performing... it was the moment for me. About you. Nothing on this whole planet is more important to me than you, Kurt."

"Not even your music?" Kurt asks, teasing, making Blaine laugh warmly and sweetly. His sweet laughter that he had missed, warmed his heart like it always did.

"You're the music in me." Blaine says sweetly.

"I could never say good-bye to you." Kurt says.

"If.. " Blaine murmurs, breathing in. "If I wasn't any pop star, if I was just a boy with no fame whatsoever, would you still want to be with me?"

"Yes," Kurt answers without hesitation. "I'd be with you if you even lost your fame. I'd be with you through everything. I'll be with you until the end of my days."

Blaine was touched by his kind, loving words and tried to hold his joyful tears. "Can we.. can we put this silly fight behind us and move on? I miss you, Kurt."

"I miss you, too, Blaine," Kurt breaks , bursting into joyful tears. "I hate not being able to see you. I hate not being around you, I hate not holding your hand, I hate not hugging you, I hate not kissing you, I hate when you're not beside me, mostly I hate hating you... "

".. Kurt" Blaine pronounces his name perfectly with his smooth voice, _Ku-rt_, the way he loved Blaine saying his name. He wiped his tears, hands stroking lightly his cheeks, perfect face features. Kurt closes his eyes, embracing his soft skin against his, how much he had missed him, his touch.

"There is a moment in your life when you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' I always want to be with you. Promise me we'll be together, Kurt, forever." Blaine whispers with his stunning smile, his forehead touching Kurt's, their hands holding each other, their hands fitting in perfectly, to be made to hold each others.

"Always." Kurt whispers back sweetly, then kissing Blaine, feeling his soft and stunning lips once more on his lips, those amazing lips he missed so much. He would never let go, never would miss them again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts and favorites. They mean the world to me. _  
_**

**I hope you enjoy! ****_Also_ there might be a musical reference in here somewhere (because I simply couldn't resist haha). :)**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

_I remember the day like yesterday_

_The day I was finally yours_

_Yet your love for me is one way_

_This love isn't ours_

_No, not anymore..._

* * *

One of Blaine's songs played on the radio. Kurt always thought his songs were mostly bittersweet and clichés, but he had good songs too if they didn't tell how some girl broke his heart or some stupid puppy love.

Blaine was laying on his bed in his room, it was middle of the week, face in the way where Kurt was, his eyes following his every little movement. He watched him as he studied his room for the past hour. Kurt was now looking at his bookshelf, pulling out some random books that interested him and tilted his head to read the name of the book, like there was something new in his shelf everyday.

"Come here, Kurtie." Blaine calls for him. Kurt chuckles his nickname, sounding like his sister. Kurt paces slowly to the bed, pretending to have his cast on his leg, Blaine laughing. _He was never going to let that one go._

"Your room needs some decorating." Kurt points out seriously, his fingers pointing to his room's empty corners and walls after he has walked to the edge of his bed. Blaine's ears heard it as a joke, and he laughs.

"Oh, really?" Blaine chuckles amused, taking Kurt by his blazer sleeve and pulling him to the bed.

"Hey hey, easy on there, do you know how expensive this blazer was?" Kurt gasps, carefully trying to pull out his grab as Blaine pulls him onto the bed carelessly(not caring about his fancy jacket even as good it looked on Kurt). Blaine holds him under him with a grin on his face, Kurt trying to struggle out of his hold.

"Be careful. This is a Hackett Ascot's peaked label jacket and I won't get it ruined by your sloppy hands."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Kurt." Blaine says in groan, but also loved the way his boyfriend was so careful that he wouldn't ruin his "fancy" clothes.

"If you knew how much this cost you would be the same," Kurt says, sounding professional. "And I earned those moneys. I earned this," Kurt points his blazer shoulders, petting it under his hold. After the musical production, he got much spare money to spend on fashionable clothes. "_Maybe_ if you spend more time thinking about how horribly unfashionable your clothes are than thinking about if your hair gel is out you'd know better."

"Hey, my clothes are fine. Besides they're the hottest fashion and brought to me by the famous fashion designers." Blaine tells as a matter of fact, Kurt laughing for his answer.

"Yes, to wear on public occasions where you basically advertise their clothes. All your clothes are chosen _for you_ so you can't really say you know fashion."

"Say that again. Take those words back." Blaine says, fake offended by his words, beginning to tickle Kurt which never ended good.

"_Never_!" Kurt shouts, starting to giggle uncontrollably when Blaine's moving fingers find his waist. His weak spot. Blaine smiles brightly, seeing him laughing and giggling under him always lifted up his spirits. He loved how his eyes squeezed whenever he was laughing.

"Blaine! Stop it! Stop." Kurt giggles, laughing the words out, struggling out of his hands. Blaine's legs locked his, not letting him go out of his grab. Blaine kept ticking him all over his body: his chest, stomach, armpits, sides, hips. "Say you love me."

"I don't!" Kurt laughs, turning out to be a mistake since Blaine's ticklish fingers found his waist again. Blaine laughed with him, and when Kurt couldn't stand the tickling that, and Kurt confessed with giggling: "Okay, okay! _I love you!_"

Suddenly they both freeze. It's not like they hadn't said it to each other, but Blaine stopped ticking him. He stared into his eyes, who stared back. Kurt bites his lip, seeing how he looked like he wanted to kiss him but stayed there, face close to his, on top of him on the bed. Blaine's back pulls back a little, not taking his eyes off him.

"_Oh.. my love, my darling.._." Blaine sings quietly and romantically with his velvet voice, smiling his most perfect smile happily, melting Kurt by his smile and voice."_I've hungered for your touch._." Blaine's hand touches his cheek, petting it smoothly. "_A long, lonely time... As time goes by so slowly.. That time can do so much.. Are you still mine?_"

He waits for his answer.

"_I need your love, I need your love_

_God speed your love to me.._"

Blaine stares into his soul, keeps singing when he doesn't answer, just stares back.

"_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh,_

_Wait for me_

_Wait for me_

_I'll be coming home,_

_Wait for me..._ "

Kurt's hand touches his cheek, making Blaine close his eyes as he enjoys his skins smooth touch on him.

"_Oh, my love... my darling... _"

"_I say it with my eyes_," Kurt returns to his singing. Blaine frowns a little, not recognizing the lyrics he replied with. It makes Kurt smile even more. "_I say it with my touch.. _" His hand touches his chest, moving to the spot where his heart was. "I_ say it with my heart. I love you.._."

"_I need your love, I, oh... I need your love_.." Blaine sings, Kurt cupping his face and kissing him gently so his singing ends. Blaine breaths him in, loving the perfume of Kurt and his hair: Amber mixed with Lily of the valley. Blaine moves his head to side to deeper the kiss. His hands pull Kurt up from the bed, closer against him, Kurt's hand moving around his waist.

"Mmm.. " Blaine whimpers from the back of his mouth, Kurt smirking as he pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads leaning to each other.

"You should be a song writer." Blaine murmurs to his face with a warm breath.

"Don't you know it was from a musical, Blaine?" Kurt asks with amused grin. He watches as Blaine's face turns to blunt, trying to think an answer.

"It's okay, love," Kurt chuckles warmly to his boyfriend. "Now I know which musical we are going to see next."

* * *

They went to see the musical on a foggy Thursday night, and after that Blaine's desperate attempts to get Kurt ride the backseat of his motorbike didn't succeed well so Blaine spend the night over Kurt's. (Also: The musical was near Kurt's home and he didn't want to go to the _death bike_, as Kurt called it, in the middle of the night.)

They were back at Blaine's house on a Friday afternoon. After Kurt's busy day at work he loved to come to Blaine's and relax. Also he was tired of Sue's constant talk about Blaine since Kurt told them they were back together and because Sue _constantly_ talked about how Kurt should marry him for his money, the though of which just amused Kurt. Blaine had put some coffee the afternoon and was drinking with Kurt (His fancy coffee machine was able to do Kurt's favorite coffee - non-fat mocha).

Since his coming out, Blaine changed the locks on his doors. He had to give Kurt a new key, so his parents couldn't come and surprise them.

They went for a walk around the rich neighborhood around Blaine's house after drinking their coffee. When the boys walked inside his house's yard, they saw Lisa waiting at the porch. Blaine seized, swallowing nervously. Kurt felt his boyfriend's hand clenching. He takes a look at Kurt, who nods him warmly.

"Blaine. I've been trying to call you." His mother says when she notices the boys coming home. She raises from the porch chair, briefly looking the boys holding hands.

"And I have been ignoring your calls." Blaine says rudely, getting his keys out of his pocket, letting to of Kurt's hand. He lets Kurt enter the house, hearing his mother behind him.

"Please, I need to talk with you, Blaine. I love you. I want you to know I am still your mother. I love you and support you. I don't care who you are with." She says sweetly. Blaine stops at the doorway, his hand to put the door close.

"For goodness's sake, Blaine, let your Mom in," Kurt suggests in a sigh behind him, Blaine giving him a look. "Look at her, she's okay with it! She loves you."

Blaine looked at her. He saw her kind smile, the one he hadn't usually seen over her face. "Fine, come in, Mom." Blaine gestures. Kurt walked to the kitchen hearing both of them following him.

"I know I haven't really been your Mom since I came your personal assistant. And for that I'm sorry," Lisa begins, in a regretful voice, when Blaine put his arms crossed as a sign of wait her to speak out. "I should have been your Mother instead being your assistant. I realize that now and I'm truly sorry. I always thought what was best for you, in your career's point of view... Not thinking what _you_ wanted. I hope you can forgive me, Blaine. I love you. I've always loved you. I will always love you, no matter who you choose to be with." Lisa's eyes meet Kurt's who looked instantly elsewhere. But when her and Kurt's eyes met, she gave a nice warm smile to him.

"... Really?"

"Yes, really, Blaine. And for what I've seen, your fans seem to be pretty okay with it too." Lisa says with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, well, I haven't really been official with it. So they don't really know. I don't know their true reaction. These interviewers are killing me with their phone calls and everything."

"We'll find the best way to let you tell people, your fans, Blaine. Together." Lisa smiles, putting her hand softly to his crossed arms that he loosens. Blaine can see she isn't sure if to hug him or not. They didn't really hug before. But Blaine approaches his mother and wraps his arms around her. Lisa hold her happy tears, squeezing her son before they both pulled away.

"So, Kurt. He's the one." Lisa smiles sweetly, eyeing the boy who tried to hide himself behind the kitchen table.

"Yeah." Blaine smiles to her, both turning to the boy.

"Wait a moment. Were you.. already together when we had that one dinner months ago?" Lisa questions curiously.

"Yes, in fact, we were. "

"Oh?" His mother frowned. _Oh. _Now it made sense why the boys looked so embarrassed when she had interrupted them. Lisa giggles a little, covering her mouth. Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine's mother, eyes wondering as he thought wise words to say but none came. Blaine sees his shyness, pacing over his boyfriend and placed his arm around his waist. Lisa watched as the boys stared each other meaningfully, smiling proudly.

"I might have an idea, if you would like to hear." Lisa suggests, and in the moment when she saw how they looked each other she knew it. The boys turned to Lisa after a couple more seconds of staring.

They walked to the living room where Blaine's laptop was, boys sitting close together as she sat in front of them to the armchair. "I know you don't want to make a big deal about this, but since your activity on social media has been cut, you could send a tweet to calm them down. I also know how your fans are checking your twitter these days more often since it's the only official network you have, wanting you to answer the news what media is rambling about. So, maybe we could take the advantage of it."

The boys nodded in agreement, saying nothing. It sounded like a good plan. "Great," Lisa nods."I was thinking if you came up with a good sentence, I'm sure that won't be hard for you, Blaine, and then we could take a cute little picture of you two in addition. What do you think?"

"A picture?" Blaine doubts and immediately looks at Kurt if he was okay with it. He kept his smile on. _Really? _Blaine questions, Kurt taking his hand as an positive answer. Blaine gulped. How was Kurt ready for that if Blaine wasn't? He was surprised by his enthusiasm for this.

"If it's okay with you, hon." Kurt adds, making Blaine's mother tilt her head in amazement, _Kurt_ being the one to ask if he was okay with it and also '_hon' _?

"Yeah, sure... wait a second," Blaine begins to doubt, but then an idea comes to him. "I got an idea." Blaine opens the browser on his laptop, typing twitter and logging in to his account.

"Blaine?" Lisa asks when he already opened a new tweet to write, his fingers typing fast the words. Kurt looks at his writing, his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Can you at least tell what you're gonna write before you actually publish it?" She asks a little bit concerned.

"Yeah," Blaine raises his head from the screen, leaving the twitter page and the new tweet open. "I was thinking to write something like 'I don't know where these questions are coming from. All I can say is that I'm _happily_ in love. And then a picture of Kurt and I."

Blaine looks their reactions which was nodding in agreement.

"It's that good?"

"Yes, I think it sounds good. What kind of picture where you thinking of? Nothing too flashy or anything.." Lisa mutters.

"No, of course not, Mom."

"A kiss on the cheek is always cute." His mother says and looking at them. Blaine turns to Kurt if to see what he was thinking about it but his glorious smile tells everything.

"Here," Kurt says and offers Lisa his phone. "I know just the thing." Lisa nods, opening the camera in his phone. Blaine looked a little nervous at Kurt, who put his arms around his shoulders tenderly.

"We're taking the picture now?"

"Look at the camera, cutie." Kurt requests in a chuckle, Blaine smiling to the camera instantly. Whenever Blaine was in front of camera, his usual smile pose came to his face, but not around Kurt. He smiled naturally happily. No forced smile.

Blaine waited a light kiss on the cheek. Lisa's finger was ready to press, but Kurt's eyes gave her a clue not take the picture yet. Kurt's other hand slides from his back, knowing Blaine's ticklish spot. Blaine giggled from his fingers touch on his lower back, and then Kurt kissed his cheek – a flash.

Lisa smiled to herself when she checked the gallery, giggling again, her giggling reminding very much like Blaine's. "Oh, wow, this is.." Lisa breathes, as she stopped her giggling, looking at the photo, while Kurt was still tickling Blaine who tried to get his hands off him.

"Hey, stop it!" Blaine giggles hard, when he didn't get a break to breathe. Lisa looks happily at the playful boys. "Boys, boys! Be nice." Kurt pulls his fingers away from him. "Look." Lisa reaches Kurt's phone to them, showing the photo.

"Why is my eyes closed? I didn't put them close." Kurt wonders, when Blaine takes Kurt's phone to his hands.

"You look gorgeous." Blaine praises him. The photo was taken the perfect moment: Kurt's hand was around his neck while Blaine's hand was on his wrist, Kurt's lips slightly pressed against his right cheek to give him a kiss, Blaine smiling brightly, his eyes in a happy curve, corners of his mouth high and revealing his teeth. _The perfect photo_. Blaine's happiness bursting out of him when he kissed him to the cheek.

"It's just the picture, because you can see Blaine's happiness from it so clearly, and also because you can't really tell Kurt from it. " Lisa tells, as she observed the picture. She was right: It only showed half of Kurt's face, his side profile, his eyes closed so you couldn't recognize him if you didn't know it.

"I love it." Blaine smiles, Kurt's arm around him.

"It's so going to my phone's background." Kurt smiles, pressing the phone, saving it as his wallpaper with only couple seconds. Blaine takes Kurt's phone, plugging it to his laptop and uploading the photo quickly. He types the text, editing just right, then adding the picture. Kurt checks it from typos before he tweets it, and his mother reads it too.

"Here we go." Blaine takes deep breath and he clicks _tweet_ button.

"Is it there?" Lisa asks nervously even she saw him tweeting it.

"It is there." Kurt says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, God. I can't look at the comments." Blaine gets nervous, getting up from the couch. Kurt is the only one sitting on the couch, while Lisa goes after the nervous Blaine.

Kurt refreshed the page, going to Blaine's profile to see the tweet. Blaine's profile picture was all deepy and black and white color, his username _blainderson._ On his bio read 'What ever you decide to do, make sure it makes you happy.' Blaine only had hundred or so tweets, mostly from his concerts, silly occasion posts about his life(nothing too private, just stuff like 'going to record a song' etc), retweets from his fans and so on. Despite that, he had more than million followers. Almost two million. After ten minutes listening Blaine's stressed footsteps in the other room when Lisa's calming voice over him, Kurt refreshed his twitter page and looked at the tweet.

**Blaine Anderson ** blainderson:

_I don't understand where these odd questions are coming from. All I can say that I'm happily in love. _(Picture)

Retweets: 1,186 Favorites: 4,234

Kurt's eyes widened of the huge response. _What the - Over thousand likes and four thousand favorites? In ten minutes?!_

"Blaine!" Kurt calls for his boyfriend.

"What? Did they kick me out already?" He returns a shout.

"Just come here, Blaine." Kurt calls and hears his slow steps coming. Blaine stops at the couch's back. He watches the laptop on Kurt's lap, where his finger pointed at the tweets information.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, _they_ did. See, Blaine? Almost five thousand likes less than fifteen minutes!"

"_Holy hell_," Blaine amazes, not believing this kind of positive response. "Really? Are you sure, Kurt?"

"Yeah. And look at the comments, they're literally the best, so cute." Kurt points at the fan's comments below, making Blaine smile right away. He reads the people's comments with a smile on his face.

Replies to blainderson's tweet: _omggg sooo cute!_ -_ too freaking adorable i can't ;)_ - _BLAINE i love you & your man_ - _oh ok i didnt see that comin_ -_ I am so in love_ - _he's literally the cutest marry me_ - _TOO ADORABLE OK SEND MORE PICS OF YOUR SEXY BOYFRIEND_ - _can you see how fucking happy he is who the fuck cares if he's with a guy?way to go blaine ily :3_ - _blaine your bf is hot whats his name_ - ..

"Did you read this one?" Kurt says eagerly, scrolling down the comments. "This one's my favorite comment so far: 'I am so happy for you, Blaine. I'm glad to see you with someone you love. I am proud to be your fan. PS who's the lucky guy' "

"Hah-hah." Blaine laughs warmly, tucking his hands around his beloved's neck, Blaine's cheek against his.

"I found my favorite," Blaine says as he reached to scroll down the comments then reading the comment out loud that had many favorites. "'Blaine you inspired me to come out. And I think it's safe to say I'm not only one wanting to know more about this mysterious fine lookin boy? You are very lucky man. Treat him well xx' "

Kurt laughs as he read it.

"Yeah, definitely going to my favorites."

Lisa had walked behind the boys, watching as Blaine's hand was around Kurt's neck, reaching for the laptop, both reading the comments happily laughing.

"I can't believe people responsed this way." Blaine chuckles.

"They're.. okay with it?" Lisa asks. The boys turn to his mother but neither of them move a muscle.

"Yeah, come to check it out." Kurt lifts up the laptop her to see the comments. Lisa reads the comments, making a face for the sweet comments and frowning for the couple confused comments.

"Wow."

"And, Mom, tell Tom not to answer the next calls within the week, okay? I don't wanna do any interviews or any of those right now, because_ I know _what the topic is going to be. I'm going to take it easily on my break and think when I want to go interviews. OK?"

"Yes, I understand, son. I'll call your agent. "

"Thanks."

After that Kurt shut his laptop."Let's take a break and let your fans go crazy. I am way too eager to check other social medias."

"Yeah, sure." He straightens his back and stretches his hands, as Kurt got up from the couch. "Wanna go swimming?" Blaine suggests out of nowhere.

"I'd love to."

The boys go to change their clothes to swimwear. Kurt was glad he had brought some of his clothes here, but of course he didn't have his swimming shorts. Luckily Blaine was more than happy to lend him one of his. Kurt put on Blaine's yellow swimming trousers that reached up to his knee. When Kurt walked from the bathroom, stepped to his backyard, Blaine was already sitting on the pool's edge waiting for him, his legs in the water. Blaine heard his bare footsteps on the marble floor.

"Hey, looking pretty good with my - " Blaine begins, head turning up to him, but before Blaine can finish his sentence Kurt already pushed him to the pool. There's a big splash when he falls to the water, and Blaine's head is up on the surface in seconds. Blaine pants and takes deep breathes of the air while Kurt was laughing at him, hands on his stomach. He loved Blaine's sight, how his hair was now completely wet and messy, glued to his back.

"Oh, you jerk." Blaine chuckles playfully, splashing the water to him. Kurt stays at the edge of the pool, laughing. Blaine swims to the edge, trying to get him fall too, but Kurt is able to dodge his hands, laughing at his silly attempts to get him to the pool.

At some point Blaine's hand touches his toes, tickling him that makes Kurt finally fall to the pool. Blaine swims closer to him when his washed face appears to the surface. Blaine loved his hair that was now sparkling as the water surface reflected to him, his hair all messy, sticking out to every direction. His eyes shone, water drops in his eyelashes. Blaine wrapped his arms around him under the water, pressing his skin against his. His head tilted, leaning forwards until Blaine felt his wet, salty and chlorine lips pressed against his.

* * *

Blaine's "song" in the beginning is just random poem of mine :D Anyway, thank you so much for reading!

Please leave a review if you like :) xx


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello guys. Thank you from all your reviews, favorites and follows. I am so glad you guys stick with me and it makes me so happy :)**

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own the characters.**

_(Warnings: strong language / a little violence)_

* * *

Phone rang, _Single Ladies_ singing. (He had thought of changing his ringtone to one of Blaine's songs, but never actually remembered it.) Kurt wakes up from his nap before work in his bedroom, stuttering to himself. It takes Kurt a while to find his phone, but he thanked whoever called him, didn't hang up, just kept calling. He managed to pull his phone out of his yesterday's jeans pockets, knowing the only one calling him was Blaine so he didn't even bother to watch the caller's name.

"Hey, hon, I said I was working tod-"

"Kurt" a voice interrupts his sentence. Kurt gulps. It wasn't Blaine. He recognizes the woman's voice, knowing it from anywhere.

"Rachel" Kurt swallows deeply, suddenly getting nervous so he couldn't sit down, the phone shaking near his ear, his breathing turning heavy. _Why was she calling me know? Did she want something? _

"I'm_ so_ sorry." Rachel apologizes painfully. Kurt heard her regret in her voice, how she said it so clearly and regret. It was something he never expected to hear from her, not after what happened. But, she was his sister after all.

"I don't understand. Why are you calling me?"

"I saw the picture."

"What picture?" Kurt was confused.

"Of you and Blaine."

Kurt gulped again, loudly to the phone. Wait, she had seen it? _Well, obviously she had seen it, she was still a huge fan of Blaine's._ Bust what mostly puzzled him was how she recognized Kurt from it? There was barely his face to be known..

"You think I wouldn't recognize you?" Rachel says after a while Kurt couldn't say anything. "I'd know your face from anywhere. "

"Oh.. well.. I.." The boy stammers.

"Besides, I also saw Blaine's charity concert," Rachel explains. _Oh_, Kurt thinks. There he first mentioned his name in public. "Kurt, you don't need to say anything. I do. I was such a bitch to you. I never forgave myself after that. You were right. I never should have said those mean words. Can you forgive me, Kurt? I do understand if you don't..."

Apology from his sister was the last thing on Kurt's mind, he never thought about it. He kind of... tried just to ignore her over the last months. He never would hate his own sister, even after their fight, Kurt knew Rachel would come to her senses in a while. They always had. But after five months not speaking, Kurt let go of the thought her calling him back. That when they would meet again, was some awkward family reunion dinner. Not like this.

"I could never hate you, you know that."

"Really? Oh, I'm so going to make this up to you, OK, Kurtie? I love you so much, my dear brother. And I swear, if it means I'm going to spend the rest of my life repaying it, I'll do it, you know I will, I'll give my word for it. You were so nice to me when I was there, and you did everything for me. It's my turn to repay. "

_That never meant good. _Kurt remembered the times from his childhood, whenever she wanted to do something in return. It always started slightly good, but ended up in awkward mess.

"Rach-"

"No, don't give me that voice, okay? I know it better than anyone. I _insist._ I have to. I know you won't forgive me until I've redeemed my words. I won't forgive myself until I have apologized you, like, million times at least."

Kurt agreed that, he was glad she wanted to redeem her actions and apologize. He might not hate her, but he wasn't forgiven her of her words. He would give her a second chance. He knew she would do the same for him.. maybe.

"Fine," Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes. "What were you planning on? Not any of those silly sorry songs, anyway."

"Well, damn. Okay, okay, don't worry, I'll come up with something. Anything you want, Kurt. How about.. hmm, I know! How about dating advice? Oh, boy, I'm good at those!"

"_Anything_ but that. Don't get me even started with your relationship messes, Rachel." Kurt laughed. He had kind of missed these conversations she and he shared, the sibling things.

"Duly noted. Hmm, what if I come over you when I have my break from semester? It gives me time to think. I promise to text and call you to apologize and everything every day!"

"I really appreciate that, Rachel. Thank you. But I'm in a busy moment with my work and.. my relationship. "

"Well, we are going to see, aren't we? At least at Christmas! Hey!" Rachel gaps excited, Kurt can hear her excited clapping over the phone. "_I know!_ What if we do a family reunion, at Ohion, Lima? You could come with Blaine. Give him a hometown tour, we could hang out, you know Dad would love it. Have Christmas dinner, decorate the tree, open gifts, sing carols.. "

"Okay, okay, take five, Rach." Kurt stops her sister, who had just started planning. It was only a month for Christmas. The Hummel family had tradition for Christmas, ever since Kurt and Rachel had moved out and began their lives, that they would visit their home town at Christmas and have a great time with family. The thought of Blaine being beside Kurt at Christmas Eve, when his sister decorated the Christmas tree, simply the thought of cuddling with Blaine on a cold snowy night..

"What do you say, Kurt? Genius, right?"

"Yeah, for once. I just have to ask Blaine. I don't know about his plans for Christmas."

"Sure sure. I'll call Dad, even though I know his answer. Just give me a call when you know, okay? And again, I'm sorry. I hope we can move pass this. I don't hate you. I'm actually proud of you, Kurt. My brother is _the_ Blaine Anderson's boyfriend!"

"Please don't tell me you're told that to everybody already?" Kurt stresses, as he could picture her telling everybody possible, every possible aunt and cousin she knew, to even strangers she crossed at the street.

"No. I had to confirm it from you at first, of course, but now I'm totally staring a blog of you-"

"_Rachel!_"

"Just kidding, I'm kidding, Kurt! Can't you know when I'm joking?" She giggles, but thought starting a blog could be a good idea if Kurt let her, which he never would of course..

"Not when I don't see your face. Anyway, I really appreciate it. And I'm already half annoyed by you so it means I have sort of forgave you." Kurt smiled. He loved how fast he already was back in their ordinary hate/love sibling relationship.

"Ha-ha, I love you so much, Kurtie."

".. you too, Rachel. "

"So, tell Blaine my regards, ok? And give him a one hella big kiss from me too, yeah?"

"Oh, bug off!"

"Love you too. Call me soon!"

"Bye!"

The call ended.

Kurt was excited, he felt the enthusiasm burst out of his body. He wanted to visit his hometown again. He loved his home, and his family. And the thought of Blaine coming with him made Kurt even more excited and happy. Even he wasn't sure if he could come, but he was quite sure what his answer would be. And also, he could start thinking about their six month anniversary gift too.. something appropriate to give by his father's watch..

Kurt watched the time, realizing he was late from work. There was important meeting with other dance company, and Sue insisted him coming early. _Shit_. Kurt takes his jacket from the floor, checking his reflection fast before he goes. His hair was a little flattened from his nap, so Kurt sprayed some hairspray and shaped his hair back to the usual look, thinking _good enough_ and ran through the door.

Kurt was busy with work the whole week with dance courses, meetings, arranging schedules and typing down bills. Yet, he saw Blaine over lunch in his lunch breaks, or whenever Blaine decided to surprise him by sitting his apartment's doorway like a cute little lost puppy, surprise him by cooking him supper. Blaine was a bit suspicious of his sister, when Kurt told him about her apologize call. "If she wanted to apologize why didn't she come visit you" was the reply from him, Kurt having to say she was studying now, she couldn't just leave. Rachel had said she would come visit, though, so it surprised Kurt because Blaine was the one to not like the idea.

Among that Blaine kept visiting him almost daily, doing little things for him. The little good things made Kurt fall in love with him even more, surprising how he would fall in love with him even more. He fell in love with him every day even more, not knowing it was possible, until Blaine. He wasn't sure if it was his generosity to bring him flowers, to stay over him so they could cuddle on the couch (which was poky for the two, but Kurt loved it since then he could cuddle him tighter), or simply to listen how Kurt's day had been.

* * *

It was Friday, the end of the week. His sister called him the day before, ensuring Kurt and Blaine were up to the Christmas plan. Kurt was a little nervous that he wouldn't want to come because of her, but for Kurt's surprise he had said yes. _Of course I'll come, you silly,_ Blaine had replied and hugged him. He said he forgot his sister's actions if Kurt did, so he was glad. Blaine told Kurt that he wasn't used to spend time with family around Christmas, because the last years he was too busy. Before that, he wasn't really up to those family dinners. So he was excited to visit his hometown around the Christmas, spending the holidays with Kurt.

Kurt was finished with his work, said goodbye to Sue, and walked out the building. They had no plans for the night or weekend, but Kurt knew who was on his doorway this night. It was Friday night after all. He knew Blaine never texted him about it, but Kurt always knew he was there. Friday was almost becoming their tradition to spend time together at Kurt's. Maybe they could do a night in, eat fast food and cheap wine, watch romantic comedy movie and eat popcorn while cuddling on the couch. The thought of Blaine put a smile on his face, knowing there was no better way to relax than cuddling with his boyfriend.

Kurt's phone rang when he walked the darkening streets of New York, five blocks from his house. He saw his gorgeous picture on the screen, grinning silly to himself.

"Hello... ?" Kurt answers mysteriously, pretending he didn't know who was on the other line.

"Hello, gorgeous. "

"I'm just walking home from work. Where are you?"

"On my way to see my boyfriend.." Blaine replies proudly.

"Oh, he must be a lucky one then." Kurt says, hearing Blaine's amazing, up-lifting laughter form the other line.

"I just hope he's home soon."

"You can be sure of it."

"Don't keep me waiting, loverboy." Blaine chuckles flirting, as does Kurt, and Kurt ending the phone with the happiest smile on his face. Kurt walks with his eyes glued to the phone screen, staring at his picture. He doesn't pay attention to the other pedestrians that were mostly young people enjoying the start of the weekend, busy workers getting home. Kurt did not pay attention at all, when a gang of leather jacket men were walking on the same street and noticed the boy.

Kurt flinched, and grunted, when one of the gang men purposely hit Kurt to his shoulder roughly as if he didn't see him. The gang laughed, when Kurt raised his gaze from his phone. He stiffens at that very moment.

His legs begin to walk to the other way, to the alley next corner, body ignoring the awful feeling when Kurt recognized few members of the gang. The faces he thought he forgotten after all these years. The faces he wanted to forget, he had forgotten those horrible faces that brought nothing but pain to him. It was the same boys that bullied Kurt all his high school years, at least three of them. There was now couple new faces for him, but he ignored them. It just had to happen to him, of all people, he had to meet up with _them_? So of course his body became panicked and frightened the very second, wanting nothing more than run away from them as far as possible.

"Where are you going, pretty boy?" One of them asked coldly. Kurt saw his steps lead him into dead end: the alley's high wall was in front of him, nowhere to go. He should have watched where he was going but he was too afraid to even think clearly when his heart was beating so loud of fear. He heard footsteps behind him, shadows lurking, someone murmuring. When Kurt turned around to face them, the six men of the bad boy gang surrounded him, leaving no escape for Kurt.

"Can you let me pass through, please?" Kurt tries to say as politely as he could, trying to pass through one of them, but he didn't move a muscle, only raised his fists up that made Kurt terrified.

"Do you remember us, _Kurt_?" One of the members asks in a low voice, Kurt recognizing him being one of the former jocks in his high school. "We sure remember you."

"What do you want?" He tries to stay calm, even his whole body was collapsing inside of him.

"The real question is, what are you doing in our city, _fag_" He mocks in a low hiss. The other members laugh mischievously. Kurt swallowed his insult, taking a deep breath. He would not let them bully anymore. He wasn't any little, fragile boy who they could bully again.

"Please, I don't mean any - "

"Shut up! Didn't we say to you to stay in your little lady hole? You think you can come here and ruin our city by making it gayer?" He interrupts with another insult. Kurt knew New York was now a city where to same sex couples could get married, but the way he said it like it was his _fault_.

"I'm done with your bullshit." Kurt has the courage to say, his head tall.

"Oh, what was that? Did I hear right?" Some of them laughed.

"I can't believe our little lady boy has grown up and thinks he can be a hero suddenly. You think you have a chance against us?"

"I'm not afraid of you. " Kurt says bravely, yet his voice trembles. He was scared to death. The gang heard his voice shaking from fear, as they approached him, their bodies ready to attack.

"You should be." One of them hissed.

"This gay is so dead." Other one muttered.

"You're going to regret you ever walked into this city, _fucking fag._" He threatened in a dark voice. Before Kurt thought of calling the cops or calling to anyone, knowing there was no other escape, before he even reached to his pocket he was beaten down.

Kurt felt a punch on his nose, and then his back was on the hard ground, making a _grunt_ sound as he fell. Something inside of him broke at that moment. Kurt raised his head to see the tall men surrounding his body, kicks on his both sides hard. All he hears is laughter, their evil laughter echoing to his ears. They enjoyed his pain. He becomes numb to the pain after the first heavy kicks when they continue. A hard punch makes him shriek in pain when there is a crack in his rib, and the picture starts to get blurry. The last thing he is able to see is a big body on top of him, a ruthless fist ready, then a grim punch to the face and everything goes black to Kurt.

* * *

Blaine waited at Kurt's doorway, his back leaning against the door, a plastic bag full of groceries in the ground. After fifteen minutes from his call, he grew impatient. Blaine tried to call him to ask if he was closer, but instead of reaching him he got to his voice mail: _This is Kurt. I'm not available right now, but please do leave a nice song for me, okay? Thank you. _Blaine chuckled for his voice mail, but soon became nervous.

After three times not answering, he sensed something was up. He knew Kurt's work wasn't that far away. There was ten minutes walk fast, fifteen, tops to his house. It was twenty minutes since his call. He walked down the stairs, out the building. Blaine watched the fall night sky darkening, walking to the empty alleyway. He walked to the main street which was full of people, cars driving by, the usual nightlife. There was no sight of Kurt to be seen. _Where are you? _The thoughts filled Blaine's mind. As he was to think were to go, his phone rang. Blaine relieved, but then panic came to him when he looked his phone's screen: _Unknown number._

"H-hello?" Blaine murmurs.

"Is this B-Boy?"

Blaine frowned confused. How could someone else than him know about the name... ?

"Yes.. Who's this?"

"Oh, good we reached you, sir. I'm calling from the Roosevelt Hospital. Your boyfriend has been in an accident."

Blaine's world instantly turned upside down, his heart stopped. He dropped the grocery bags to the ground and began to run. There was only one thing on Blaine's mind right now:

_Kurt_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hiiii! Thank you for all the response, I love you all so much! :3**

**I felt too bad since I kind of skipped Halloween in this story, so I decided is there a better time to put Klaine Halloween chapter than on Halloween in real life? Also I just had to write this because of reasons (because I love Halloween way too much as I love Klaine so why not combine them?)**

**To clarity: This is somewhere in their four months of dating, aka about the time in chapter 9**

**Enjoy Halloween, Klaine style ;) **

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Three weeks before Halloween

It was all around, everywhere. The Halloween merchandise was out, like it had been out for months. Kurt couldn't help himself by going to the kids stores, Halloween stories, and he easily bought two bags of Halloween stuff. He didn't decorate his apartment yet, so the bags full of scary merchandise were leaning to his bedroom mirror in his bedroom.

A one day in that week Blaine was over Kurt, and saw a glimpse of those two bags. He saw how a plastic pumpkin's head peeked out the bag and how couple of spiders dropped to the floor. He walked pass them and his leg accidentally touched and bag fell to the floor. All skeletons, witches and warlocks and their velvet pointy hats, spider's web, skeleton skulls, fake fangs, ghosts and mummy toys sprawled to his bedroom floor. Blaine collected the merchandise quickly as he could, but of course Kurt had heard the bag falling and came to see what was up. He saw Blaine on his knees putting the stuff to the bag quickly as if it didn't happen, but since doing it in a hurry, they didn't fit in and dropped.

"Wanted to play with my toys?" Kurt's playful voice surprises Blaine.

"Sorry, it just.. it fell down. " Blaine apologizes in a hurry. Kurt helps him to put the Halloween merchandise back to the bag which Kurt now put down his nightstand.

"I didn't know you're into Halloween that much." Blaine says once they walk out his bedroom. He glimpsed at the other bag that seemed to be filled with more stuff, showing candles, wall decorations and tablecloths.

"Really? I've been trying to convince you to watch Nightmare Before Christmas, like, forever."

"It's a Halloween movie?"

"_That _is why you need to see it. I can't believe you haven't seen it. " Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. He watched that movie every Halloween and Christmas since he was a kid.

"Wait, don't tell me your family didn't do Halloween." Kurt stops at the table turning to Blaine with suspicious eyes.

"We did. I mean, when I was a little kid. I used to dress as Big Bird since I loved Sesame Street so much." Blaine chuckles as he remembers his Halloween memories. Kurt felt weird.

"You dressed as _Big Bird_?" Kurt looks him judging.

"Yeah."

"That just.. gives me creeps, Blaine. The picture of you dressing in that – ughh, just the picture is way too disturbing." Kurt shivers as he tries to ignore the picture that kept coming to his mind: Blaine in Big Bird's costume.

"What? He was my favorite! And hey, it was a kid. "

"I bet that costume is still in your closet or somewhere in the basement."

"No, _that_ would be way too weird," Blaine assures even the thought crossed his mind Kurt might be right. "My mom got rid of it when I was fourteen. "

"Is that the last time you dressed for Halloween?"

"Yeah, I think so. After that my Dad kept saying I was too old for that crap. So he never let me go, not even with any costume. "

"That's too sad. I used to go with Rachel every year until I moved out. And I've missed it so much. The couple years have been so busy with each other I just need to do Halloween this year. I believe it was one of my New Year's promises last year," Kurt says eagerly. "Oh, and Sue says she's throwing a Halloween party in three weeks."

"That's nice."

"Please say you'll come with me."

Blaine hesitated. He never really thought of doing anything on Halloween because he used to it being a normal night. Now seeing how excited Kurt was about it he would hate to turn him down. And maybe, wearing a costume would be nice and nostalgic, since he hadn't done it so long time.

"Besides I _kinda _already promised we would go." Kurt says shyly.

"You did?"

"She asked last week and I knew then I'd so go, so I said yes._ Pretty please_?" Kurt does his best puppy look. Blaine could never say no to that cute face.

"Fine, okay. We'll go."

"Yes! Great!" Kurt claps his hands loudly. "So, I was thinking you could so do Eddie because you have his look. And as for me, I thought to go as Rocky Horror because I've _always_ wanted to do that or then Riff Raff because I saw this costume on one store - "

"Woah, woa, time out, Kurt," Blaine stops his determined listing. "You have already decided what we're going to dress? And that we're doing a couple costumes?"

"Yes, dum dum. We're a couple, aren't we? Besides I've always wanted to go as couple. With Rachel it was always too awkward and ended up fighting and going with different costumes.. but we could totally knock 'em dead being Eddie and Rocky, don't you think?"

"That sounds great, Kurt, but I don't know. This is my first Halloween like in nine years so I would really appreciate picking my own costume."

"Please don't say you have no clue where Eddie and Rocky Horror are from. "

"I know, I've seen the movie, Kurt. I just think I don't wanna be that."

"Then who you wanna be?"

Blaine felt like a child again. "I've always wanted to be Nightwing."

"Night what?"

"Nightwing. It's one of my favorite comics from childhood."

"But I've planned our costumes already!" Kurt complains.

"Hey, what about this: We both go as something completely different. I don't go as Nightwing - " Kurt puts his hands together " And you won't go as Rocky." His excitement stopped.

"Blaine.."

"You didn't buy the costumes, did you?"

"No, but -"

"So we're good. "

Kurt put his arms crossed. "I don't like this." He says not satisfied.

"I know you wanted to go as a couple, but this is good. We'll surprise each other by not telling which costume we'll take. And hey, I promise we'll go as a couple next year, okay?" Blaine promises. Kurt's eyebrow raised for his optimism.

"You better hold that deal."

So, it was decided. Blaine was very secretive about his costume because he didn't want to spoil it. He kind of knew which Kurt would go, but then his hunches went wrong. He saw black pants in his bed one day being part of his costume and then other day lots of makeup so he didn't know what to think. The boys tried to not talk about Halloween in the weeks, but it always lead there one way or another. They watched Nightmare Before Halloween in the week before Halloween at Kurt's and Blaine knew then who he wanted to be.

At first he thought of going as Jack, but then he figured out to do a little bit different: Male Sally. He looked up videos of her makeup tutorials and thought of doing male!Sally version. He bought hair dye, the makeup to do the scars on her face and pale up his skin. For her clothes, Blaine didn't find any similar clothes in the Halloween clothes. There was no male clothes for her costume. So what he did was buy one of Sally's t-shirts like in the movie, made out of different materials and sewed together (after long time finding a shirt instead of a dress), and bought zombie's teared up shorts. It was his look.

* * *

Halloween Night

The boys agreed on meeting in Sue's Halloween party, so they wouldn't see each other's costumes until at the party. Kurt texted him the address and that the party started at 7.00 pm. Blaine dyed his hair darkish red, didn't put any gel instead let it stay naturally curly. He comped it a bit to make more "straight hair" look. Blaine asked one of his makeup artists he always had in his concerts to come over the afternoon.

"You know I could have dyed your hair." She says when she looks at his hair. Blaine failed at the dyeing since it was his first time dyeing hair, the dye not getting all parts of his hair but it kind of made it more the look he wanted.

"I just need the scars on the face, thanks. " Blaine says.

"All right then." She was really talented make up artist. Blaine heard she actually did face masks at the time of Halloween so he was glad she agreed doing his. She powdered Blaine's face white and pale. She did the sewed scars from Blaine's lips, as if a smile both sides. She did the same ones to his neck, chest and arms. At last she help putting white contacts to him.

"Holy crap, this looks scary as hell." Blaine says stunned, almost scaring his own reflection: Dark red hair,pale face with sewed scar, and the dirty clothing look. He looked so scary and real, the scars especially. It was perfect.

"I love the idea of your costume." She says politely as she takes a look at him as well.

"Thank you so much. I owe you one."

"That's fine, I love to help anyway. Oh, my niece wants a ticket to your next concert. Is that a good deal?"

"Consider it done."

* * *

Blaine arrived to Sue's party half past seven. He knew she had rented "a party house" for the night but it was more like party mansion. At first Blaine thought he was lost when the directions went for a shady road through woods, but then there was a mansion in front of him that was decorated with all Halloween stuff, music distantly coming there. And he saw cars parked down the dirty road and people with Halloween costumes all over the yard around the mansion. Blaine parked his motorbike next to one of the trees and entered the gates. It was excatly, a live picture from horror movie. The haunted mansion.

Blaine glanced over the usual costumes: Slutty nurses, glittered vampires, sheet ghosts, skeletons, zombies and so on. He saw the real good costumes inside when he entered the mansion, the ones people actually paid more than twenty bucks and a cheap makeup. There was lots of fictional characters from horror movies such as Freddie Kreuger, Betelgeuse, Jigsaw Puppet, Chucky, Hannibal Lecter, Pinhead, Ghost-face, couple Dr. Frank-N-Further (and couple Rocky Horror's too but none of them was Kurt), Jason Voorhees and so on. There were the usual stuff like Frankenstein's monster, Count Dracula, The Mummy, Godzilla etc. The creepiest one was that creepy bunny from Donnie Darko.

Blaine wondered how the hell did Sue have so many friends. Then, again, Kurt told she put ads of the party around the work building so that was a mistake. The place was crowded. And of course there was drunk people already, but they were the ones with the cheap costumes.

After twenty minutes of stare of the amazing costumes and the incredible scary decoration (spider webs looked way too real as did the blood all over the walls and ground). He saw there was bowl of green liquid and red liquid. There food was creepy he didn't even want to look at it. The music was mostly rock and electronic Halloween music. It changed though, from instrumental horror movie soundtrack themes to punk.

Blaine's eyes looked for Kurt for the whole time. Blaine got few comments "great costume, dude" or "are those real scars" from his costume, making him glad he chose it. But Blaine was bothered since he didn't spot his boyfriend in the first half hour. He was half to text him where he was, but then panicked out.

The Ghost Busters theme started playing and it literally changed the ghostly mood to fun. People cheered for the song and started dancing in their places, no one danced actually the dancing floor. Blaine saw how a girl danced weirdly to the song, singing loudly "Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!" Her long black hair winding around in her moves, her hands up high as to cheer. When the girl turned around Blaine recognized her as Sue. Sue's red hair was now completely black, looking like a wig. She was wearing classic Victorian Gothic look. It had long sleeves of black spiderweb lace, sleeves having wide dangling cuffs that moved in her dancing. Blaine waved at Sue who then danced next to him.

"Oh, hey, Blaine! Wow, you look good!" She screams over the music. People sang along the theme until it ended, they could talk normally.

"Hey, Sue. And thanks, you look good too."

"Guess who I am?" Sue says, swirling around and twirling her long sleeves, giving him a flying kiss in her bright red lipstick.

"Morticia Addams?"

"_Duh, _obviously. And think, Kurt said you don't know horror movies or shows." Sue laughs.

"Have you seen him around?" He says and takes a quick look.

"Yeah, he's been here since four. He helped me getting the decorations and everything." She tells, looking around some guys behind him. _Of course he helped you_, Blaine thinks.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Blaine asks politely, trying to not sound too begging to know where he was. Sue's eyes were glued to a guy who was one member of the Addams family. "Sue!"

"Who? What? Where?" She snaps from the long stare.

"Can you tell me where - " Blaine stifles when he sees him and is completely starstruck. Kurt was wearing black pants, black and white pinstriped tail coat jacket with wide lapels, ascot, vinyl broad bow tie mixing with the jacket coat, tuxedo top hat with black ribbon and white gloves in his hands.

He walked fluently through the crowd, his legs and hands looking taller than they actually were. His usually light hair was now dark as the night, and gelled to the kind of sweep Blaine had. His face was white as ghost, black nostrils, dark circles around his eyes from his eyelids to eyebrows. Kurt was wearing black contacts hiding his iris making him look really scary, like he had large black eyes. His mouth was the creepiest: his mouth was a slight thin line, his mouth was sewed close with freaky makeup skills, and the sewing went up to his cheekbones.

Kurt's black eyes checked Blaine out as he walked in front of him. He sneered of surprise because the fact they didn't plan on going a couple costume, but they ended up going as couple without knowing it.

"I can't believe I bought your lies, Kurt!" Sue says when the boys didn't say anything but stare each other's costumes. "I _so_ knew you two would go as a couple."

"I don't have to wait until next year then, I guess." Kurt says in a different tune, dimly and spooky, in his character. His skeleton head tilted.

"You look incredibly frightening." Blaine praises his eyes on him.

"I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light. And I'll scare you right out of your pants." Kurt quotes Jack Skellington with dreadful voice.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Sue rolls her eyes and walks away to the guy she checked out before.

"I was so sure you'd go as that bird you told me." Kurt says, staying in character when they walked to the beginning of the stairs.

"_Nightwing_. I promised I wouldn't, didn't I? I'm also glad you didn't go as Rocky." Blaine says.

"Yeah, there's way too many Rocky Horrors here. But you put a damn good male!Sally if I may say so."

"Thank you, Mr. Skellington."

The night went on with the typical horror movie quiz, carving your own pumpkin, outdoor "find the black painted pumpkins" race and dancing competition Kurt won by far and now there was starting the most waited costume competition. Neither of the boys won, unfortunately the "most scariest costume" went to a girl who was dressed as a zombie's victim who had lost half of her face. For Blaine's intention Kurt didn't seem to be bothered by not winning. He was consumed by the alcohol bowl he kept drinking all night. Kurt followed his best friend's doings as Sue went to the apple picking spot, where you are supposed to pick an apple from water using your mouth only. Sue was a little clumsy, but got help by a guy next to her.

Blaine followed beside Kurt, watched how he leaned to the barrel and leaned his head down to the apples floating on the water. He was very good. He picked one of the red apples, opened his mouth and bite down the apple. His makeup didn't even go wet, not even his lips. Kurt stood up the apple in his mouth, with a pride smile. He took it to his hand and took a bite from the apple.

"You're an amazement." Blaine mutters surprised, eyes at him.

"I know." Kurt replied proudly, swallowing the apple bite.

Blaine lost Kurt for a moment in the party, when the clock hit midnight. The stereos were playing the theme song from Friday the 13th. Blaine noticed Sue was hotly making out with the guy dressed as Gomez from Addams family. He rolled his eyes and walked out the balcony where he saw Kurt looking at the beautiful midnight sky.

"Kurt" Blaine called for him.

"It's Mr. Skellington to you."

"Jack," Blaine called him instead. Kurt chuckles under his breath, then sensing Blaine walking beside him at the balcony. His hand touches his. "_I sense there's something in the wind_," Blaine begins singing softly to him. Kurt turns to his, eyes meeting. "_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_.. And does he notice.. my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be.. _

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_.. And will we end up together?_ " Blaine finishes, leaving the two lyric sentences away because he knew they weren't true in their case.

"_My dearest friend,_ " Kurt says softly, getting closer. "_If you don't mind, I'd like to join by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars_.." Kurt's eyes meet his. The only stars he needed. They both sing:

"_And sit together, now and forever -_ " Their hands intertwine, eyes stare deep into each other's, foreheads brushing each other's. "_For it is plain as anyone can see... we're simply meant to be..._"

* * *

Thank you for reading, lovelies. I was inspired by this lovely fan art, so please check it out!: (deviantart)/art/disney-klaine-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-390508440

And don't you guys worry, next chapter will be back to the plot! :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi guys :-) This took a bit longer to update, but thanks for sticking with me. Also, This chapter came pretty long so I decided to cut it in two different chapters. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter comes soon (I'll try) :)

* * *

By the time Blaine reached to the hospital, his nerves were cracking, heart pumping out of his chest, body bumped by his every step. He rushed through the hospital doors quickly, passed the Friday night's usual drunken patients with a flash when he saw the reception desk with a nurse on a phone line. Blaine panted exhausted, asking for Kurt. The nurse pointed for the corridor on the left, _room 15_, and Blaine was running again.

Blaine felt his whole vision trembling and shaking as he ran to the right door. He found an old, gray haired male doctor filling papers when he got to the hospital room. His whole body sighed of relief when he saw Kurt sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed, under the sheets. _He's going to hate those hospital clothes when he wakes up, _the thought makes Blaine smile a little.

"Is he, is he.. is he - ?" Blaine stumbles the words with a heavy heart. He knew he was okay, just by looking at him: Kurt's eyes were closed, a calm look on his bruised face. _Bruised. _Blaine tensed already, jaw tightening angrily. His hair was a mess, face dirty of dried blood that was mostly cleaned, and dirty. There was darkish bruises on his right cheek and jaw, his left eye swelled and black.

"Yes, he's stable now." The doctor says politely with a polite smile, putting the file of papers on a holder at the end of the bed.

"Oh, thank God." Blaine thanks gratefully, shaking the doctor's hand eagerly.

"He was lucky. The wounds aren't serious. He'll make a full recovery. He only has two broken ribs, and his face bruises will heal completely. Physically, he will be completely fine."

"I'm so glad to hear that, thank you, thank you. Do you know what hap - " Blaine stifles, his voice breaking. The doctor looks down, then at sleeping Kurt.

"The ambulance brought him to the ER. They said a couple found him, bloody and beaten on the alley. We can only thank those brave pedestrians that found him soon."

Blaine sighed in relief, nodding, eyes at his beloved.

"Who could do such thing?" Blaine thinks sadly, in disbelief. _Who could even think of hurting such beauty? Such amazement?_ It made Blaine incredible angry, his whole body tensing.

"Whoever it was, they were long gone when he was found. Only he can tell, I'm afraid. The police wants to hear his story. They'll be here tomorrow questioning."

"_Tomorrow_? Will he... will Kurt be woken by then?"

"We gave him much anesthetic and medicine that puts to sleep so he'll be sleeping this night. Besides, he needs rest now. Kurt should be all fine tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay. Can I stay here?" _I want to say here._

"Yes, but before that you will need to fill up his medical information. We also need to know if there's any family needs to be informed."

"Yes, yes of course."

It was strange, the last time Blaine saw Kurt on hospital bed, he had been a completely stranger. A boy he run into. Now, staring at his vulnerable face, so much changed since then. He was so much more. Now Blaine knew everything about Kurt. He was everything to him.

Blaine filled all the information, signed all the papers pretty fast. Even he had signed millions of papers, Blaine's wrist trembled when he signed his medical papers. The doctor called Rachel and Kurt's dad. Blaine stayed at beside him, not wanting to leave his sight. Even after the visiting hours ended, the nurse gave him permission to stay.

Blaine stared at him for the whole night. He petted his hair softly, stroked his cheeks but not this wounds. Instead, he kissed every bruise on his face slightly and tenderly. When the lights turned off in the hospital, leaving couple lights only to light the room, Blaine stood up from the chair he sat since he came here. He climbed to his bed, curling up next to him, placing his arms around his shoulders, his head on Kurt's neck.

_I love you, _Blaine whispers to his ear quietly, kissing his cheek once more before he falls asleep next to his beloved.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up to low mumbling around him.

"He look's so calming."

"I swear.."

"I wish he could hear us, knowing I am here."

"He's just sleeping, Blaine."

"I know, but I just want to see him opening his eyes and I'll know everything's -" Blaine's voice suddenly freezes when he sees Kurt's eyelid opening, then his eyes blinking couple times to adjust to the light, the situation.

Kurt sees his family staring at him around the bed he was in. Blaine, his father, sister, step-mom. They all smiled when they saw Kurt opening his eyes in amazement. None of them said anything. It took him a while to realize what happened. _The alley. Them. _A flashing memories from the previous nights hit his mind, making him squeeze his eyes close again.

Then, there is a warm touch on Kurt's palm of hand. It calmed his mind, shutting the painful memory away. He opens his eyes again, seeing Blaine was now sit down on one of the chairs, his hand slightly on his palm, and a loving smile.

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" Burt asks, breaking the silence. Kurt grunts as an answer, Blaine's reaction faster than anyone else's: He was already offering a glass of water to him before he even thought about asking for it. And, his hand was still on his palm. His quick moves surprised Kurt, when he was putting the glass to his lips carefully, as Kurt drank a little swallow of the ice cold water, making Kurt cough a couple times as the cold water touched his dry, sore throat – his family's eyes widened of fear but when he gave them _it's okay_ look, they took relieved breaths.

Carol stepped to ask his doctor to check his condition. He did the routine check, and though Blaine had to let go of his touch for a moment so the doctor could examine his condition since the last night. But Blaine's eyes were on Kurt all the time, observing eyes and he noticed it too. Kurt loved how worriedly Blaine looked the doctor's every check, his eyes not flinching anywhere else. The doctor explained the same he said to Blaine last nights, for Kurt and his family.

"Thanks, doc." Burt smiles gratefully, giving him as eager shake Blaine did.

"My pleasure. Now, if anything happens, press the panic button. But the nurse will check on your son every now and then, and I'll examine him tomorrow again. But don't worry, he'll be out here soon enough."

"Thank you." Carol thanks, and the doctor nods before he leaves.

"I'll go get you something to eat, honey, okay?" Carol asks warmly, Kurt nodding to her before she gives him a sweet smile, touches her husbands shoulder and walks out. Burt took another chair to sit next to his son, as Rachel.

After a moment of silence, Burt finally asked: "Wanna tell me what happened, Kurt?" They stare at him, except Blaine who stared at Kurt's palm which he stroked softly, making Kurt feel calm and relaxed.

"Not really." Kurt whispers in his sore voice.

"You're going to have to tell the police, they'll be here soon."

"Dad.."

"What?" Burt raised his voice, Rachel gasping. "Don't tell me you attacked some poor kid because I know that isn't true! I want to know who did this to you, Kurt!"

"How could he _possibly_ know his attackers?" Rachel interrupted him, Burt turning to his daughter with questioning eyes.

"You don't just go beat some random guy you meet on the street, Rachel."

"Well, you clearly don't know the world we live in. It probably was some psycho or something."

"I made pretty sure the terrain my son moved was safe. _Even_ there's a possibly for that, I know it's more than that. I can read it from his look." Burt turned to his son again, seeing his ashamed and painful look. His father could read him like a book.

"You knew them, didn't you?"

Now Blaine watched Kurt's reaction for his father's question. Kurt hide his eyes from them, looking down at the sheets.

"Oh, god." Blaine breathes, finally speaking.

"You can tell me, Kurt. I promise they won't hurt you. They'll get what they deserve. "

"You know who they are, Dad.."

"No way." Burt gasps surprised, reading his look.

"What?" Blaine asks, seeing Burt knew who they were. "Who? How do you know?"

"Those bastards." Burt mutters angrily, getting up and before they knew it, he was out the door with a loud slam.

"Rachel." Blaine says, surprising her by the way he said her name. Kurt was too confused to even think how she acted to normally around him.

"They were your old bullies, weren't they?" She asks Kurt, who simply nodded shyly. Rachel touched his other arm calmly, noticing Blaine's hand on his palm. Kurt told Blaine how he was bullied when he was in high school. He knew how rough the bullies were on him, but this, made Blaine angry and frustrated.

"Is it okay if I..?" Blaine looks at Kurt. "I think I need some air."

"Sure" Kurt smiles, nodding it was okay. Blaine tightly holds his hand before he walks out the door, only seeing Burt angrily yelling at two police officers.

"How are you so calm." Kurt asks Rachel, when they were left alone in the room.

"Hmm?"

"You're not shaking from excitement or asking for autograph. Who_ are_ you? Not my sister for sure."

Rachel laughs. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I see him as your boyfriend, not the Blaine Anderson. "

"That's new. Are you sure there isn't someone else you're now obsessing over?"

"No, I still like Blaine. In a new way, I guess. Oh – you should have seen the reacts of teenage girls on the internet after the picture. Their hearts broke. But, then, who even dates their own fans?"

"You can be the first one." Kurt smiles, Rachel petting his arm.

"Maybe I need to run into some celebrity too. Kurt, you _so_ need to teach me how you did that! That's so good technique."

"Oh, totally. Just walk over street and wait for a car to run you over." Kurt replies sarcastically.

"Can you imagine when he finally decides to give interview? 'So, how did you meet your boyfriend, Blaine?' 'Oh, you know, I ran into him on the street.'" Rachel giggles. Kurt laughs, his throat hurting and face aching from the bruises. His laughter ended up coughing, Rachel patting his back worriedly.

"You're killing me, Rach."

"If you two don't have an inside joke about running into each other you are seriously missing a lot."

After a moment, Carol brought Kurt a tomato soup, the nurse checked on him after the noon. Burt brought the police who interviewed Kurt, who told them the names of the gangsters. At least the ones he knew from school. He got courage from Blaine's hand holding his, his family's support. He knew he would be fine just when the people he loved were beside him.

* * *

"Morning, beautiful." Blaine greeted Kurt with a sweet smile, at the next morning, bringing two coffees as he walked towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, good. The doctor said I'm getting better and getting out here soon. I can't wait to get out of these clothes." Kurt sighs in disgust, looking at his hospital clothes. Blaine chuckles, offering one of the coffees to him, Kurt taking it delightfully.

"Yeah? Your wounds have healed by then?"

Kurt takes a nip of the coffee. "Yep. Can't you tell?" Kurt points at his face with his tongue out, to the spots were his scars healed, slight shades of bruise was now to be seen. There would be no mark of bruises on his face soon and Kurt was happy about it.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Yeah, besides my Dad hates hotels."

"I'm sure he's as pleased to know you're okay as the rest of your family."

"Yeah.." Kurt nods, drinking a little more, putting the not finished coffee on the stand. He moves his legs off the hospitals bed confidently.

"...Kurt?" Blaine worries seeing what his boyfriend was up to: Kurt swayed his legs, throwing the sheet that revealed the clothing that was up to his knees, sitting on the bed's sideways. Kurt hops off the bed, his foot steadily on the floor. Only for two seconds, when his legs begin to shake since not moved in couple days. Kurt falls, or he _would have_ fallen to the floor - Blaine's arms rushed to catch him quickly.

"T-thanks..." Kurt murmurs. Blaine lifts his sluggish upper body easily, as Kurt steps carefully again. Kurt's arms are around him awkwardly, as he lifts up his body chest to chest, eye to eye. In their stare, Kurt's mind remembered his kisses on the night when he was brought to the hospital. How Blaine kissed his wounds tenderly, cuddled close to him and whispered those magical three words to his ear.

Kurt leans toward slightly, his eyes going to his lips as Blaine leans to kiss him too, their lips slightly touching -

"Ahem." Rachel interrupts the boys with an awkward cough, coming to the room. The boys pull away embarrassed, but he doesn't let go his hold of Kurt, just helps him to the bed again.

"Aren't you supposed to stay in bed?" Rachel inquires Kurt curiously, watching as Blaine put the sheet over him like he was a baby.

"Well, yes, but I thought of walking a little."

"_Walking?_ Are you sure you were _walking_ a second ago?" Rachel grins amused. Blaine clears his throat.

"He'll be out of hospital soon." Blaine says, Rachel looking curiously both the boys.

"Yeah. I don't think you would want me stay here.. " She says, looking behind if she was to leave.

"No, no, it's fine, Rachel, you can stay." Blaine replies fast even Kurt gave his boyfriend a look. Rachel turned to them with a happy smile. "Really? Awesome."

She walks to sit one of the hospital's chairs.

"Awesome" Kurt sighs, when his sister joined them meaning they couldn't continue their almost kiss. It would have to wait. But Kurt was glad, knowing he could get out of the hospital and under his family eyes, so he looked forward to spend some quality time with Blaine, just the two of them..


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey. Thank you so much from your response, I love you :) I love your reviews, thank you, and keep them coming :)

I hope you enjoy :3

I do not own the characters.

* * *

Burt was watching the TV in the room, his legs resting another chair's back, where came some football game. Kurt couldn't care a less about that and when Rachel deepened to her phone, while Carol went to pick up some clothes for him from his apartment, he was bored. Blaine had found one magazine at the hospital's lobby that actually interested him, but since it was old number of Vogue, and he had probably read it ten times from cover to cover he sighed in boredom. He wanted to get out of the hospital so bad.

Blaine went to bathroom and get some coffee, so Kurt waited him to come back and keep him real company. So he would be less bored. Kurt loved his family being there, as normally, not filling with him questions and long stares. He loved how cosy it was in there. But still he was bored.

"Holy hell!" Rachel breaks the comforting silence by swearing.

"Watch it." Burt warns in his fatherly tune his daughter, but doesn't turn his eyes from the game he intensively stared.

"What now?" Kurt asks, as Rachel moved her chair closer.

"Blaine just tweeted about you." Rachel tells.

"_What?_" Kurt gasped.

"Blaine did what to Kurt?" Burt asks confused, both his children giving their father roll of eyes and ignored him.

"Listen to this, the first one, ten minutes ago: 'I am devastated to found out my beloved has been a victim of a hate crime. Hate is never the answer. ' It has almost one hundred retweets, favorites, and the comments are so sweet and sending you prayers and everything." Kurt was speechless, then taking the phone out of her hands, reading it, that she was really telling the truth.

"Woah," Kurt stutters. He hunched Blaine might put something online, because he became more active ever since posting their picture. "Wait, there came a new tweet." Kurt says as a notification came to her profile.

"Let me see, let me see!" Rachel picks her phone just when he clicked the tweet, not being able to read it.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Kurt, listen: 'To add: Yes, he is okay. Thank you from your support, it means the world to me.' Wow, he's really something, isn't he?" Rachel giggles happily, Kurt read the post next to his sister, as she favorited and retweeted it. Kurt felt better instantly, how sweet Blaine was, but that at the same time people wanted him to get better.

Burt's phone rang in the second after Rachel pulled her phone to her pocket, and their father went to meet Carol in the hospital's down floor and she brought them fast-food meals they enjoyed together, Blaine joining them as well. While they ate, Kurt enjoyed the homely moment, his family smiling and laughing as they ate with Blaine and having a good time, seeing him as a part of the family. Kurt couldn't be happier. Burt even tapped his hand to his shoulder when Blaine actually knew something about sports and sport teams, they even reached the point where they began argue who was better team, which ended up Carol saying "They're both good, honey. Let's not hate each other, all right?" To her husband and he only laughed, agreeing. It was the moment for Kurt, knowing, he made the right choice. _He_ was the right choice.

* * *

"Did Kurt tell you he'll get out tomorrow?" Blaine asks happily the very next day, after the doctor left just before Rachel came in the room. It was early on morning of Sunday, Burt and Caroline still at the hotel nearby and coming later at the afternoon to see Kurt.

"Yeah," Rachel nods negligently as she walks beside his bed, taking her phone from her purse like she always did. "He texted me with it."

"You texted her before you told me?" He turns to Kurt, Rachel feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You were asleep when the doctor was here," Kurt explains, Rachel pretending to be typing a message. "Anywayy.. I was thinking to drop by the office quickly tomorrow. I know even Sue said it's totally okay not to work for the rest of the week, but still."

"Really? Didn't she come by yesterday?"

"Was that Sue?" Rachel asks casually.

"Yes, she visited, but I thought I'd just quickly visit her to -"

"Because.. I was thinking we could go to my place when you would get out of here, even I wasn't prepared you to free tomorrow already.." Blaine interrupts Kurt with a modest smile.

"Oh, I'm so not going to that _death bike_ just after accident." Kurt says in a laugh.

"What death bike?" Rachel gasps, looking at the boys interested, one eyebrow up.

"It's not a _death _bike, Kurt," Blaine tells with a amused smile. "It's ordinary motorbike, no big deal."

"_Kurt rode a motorbike?!_" Blaine watched Rachel's unbelievable eyes.

"I didn't technically -"

"Why is it so unbelievable?" Blaine asks curiously from his sister.

"It's something I never, ever pictured him to do, that's all. I mean, Kurt, _my_ brother, aboard a motorbike? I can believe that when you say it, but when I tell Dad, he won't believe me."

"Really?" Blaine chuckled amused.

"Yeah," Rachel smiles, then remembering a funny story. "It's the same thing, like, if I told you that there was once a time when Kurt didn't do his hair for a week, and by that I mean the whole deal, he didn't wash his hair or use any products _for whole week_ - would you believe it?"

"You're joking." Blaine laughs, could not believe her.

"It's 100 percent true, I swear. " Rachel promises, her hand crossing her heart. Blaine looked awkward faced Kurt. "I needed money from Dad, okay?" Kurt explains embarrassed. "The only way was to prove I didn't need my hair products, that I could survive without them a week, which was clearly a mistake since the very next day our shower broke down. And there is no way you can wash your hair in the sink."

Blaine laughed, picturing him trying to wash his hair over the sink, making him smile.

"Or the time he had to wear-"

"Okay, okay, Rach, I think that's enough embarrassment for one day." Kurt stops his sister for telling more embarrassed stories he didn't need to know, Kurt's cheeks blushing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure by now you've heard all disgusting things and embarrassment stories from him that you're grown immune."

"No," Kurt looks at Blaine who was in the hot spot now. "Actually, I haven't."

"Really? How interesting." Rachel looks at him, Blaine feeling his body temperature rising, the sibling's interested eyes at him.

"I told you, that one embarrassing concert, remember," Blaine mumbles fast, but his boyfriend gives him not approving wave. "I had been on tour for six months nonstop so the city names were a blur to me. So when I got to the stage and was in the middle of my welcoming speech, I realized I had no clue where I was so I just made a nickname out of nowhere. It was so embarrassing since no one cheered, the fans were confused, so I just started singing."

"That's not funny at all." Rachel sneers not amused.

"That's what I told him." Kurt says to Rachel, who agrees with a nod.

"What? Okay, yeah, maybe it's not funny but it was embarrassing."

"You know what's funny? Knowing your brother wants to hide his bad hair under hats so you'll hide all his good hats from him."

"I _knew_ it was you!" Kurt shouts, pointing at her angrily.

"Anyway," Rachel ignores her brother, and points directly at Blaine. "I know you'll Mr. Perfect to your fans and even to Kurt's eyes, but c'moon, I know you're not _that_ perfect."

Blaine sighs in deep. "Okay, fine."

"Not that one. Tell your _most_ embarrassing story you have. I know you have one, everyone does."

Blaine looked down. The memory he wanted to forget, he thought he had shut from his mind came back in that second. "Fine," Blaine agrees, wanting to feed their curiousness. "_But_ I need you to promise you won't tell about this to anyone, okay?"

"This is gonna be good one." Kurt grins, taking Rachel's hand eagerly.

"Promise you won't tell a soul. Especially you." Blaine points at Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah, we promise, whatever. Just tell the freaking story."

Blaine swallows, looking down when he begins his story. He hadn't told it to anyone else except now, and he already regretted it. "Okay, so. You're the first people I tell, even my family doesn't know about this. It happened when I was in eight grade. Our school had this musical production, and of course back then I would have never wanted to participate it, because it was.. Hairspray the musical. " Rachel giggled already, Blaine giving her hard look so she went quiet. Blaine continued: "But, since they needed more actors for the play and my music teacher just happened to remember I had a good voice, I was put to the play. I thought the role for me would be a small one, but since they needed a strong voice, I was cast.. (ahem) one of the dance show's singers."

"That's not so bad." Kurt says, Rachel yawning in boredom.

"No, it wasn't since I played _a girl's_ role."

"OMG, _what_?" Rachel hold her laughter, her hand over her mouth as Kurt's eyes widened, smiling amused.

"I'll continue if you promise not to laugh."

The siblings shared a look. "We promise." They said in unison, their eyes growing more curious.

"It was embarrassing enough, but I agreed to it. I knew musicals weren't that big deal in the school and the play wasn't for the students, so. And she promised, my music teacher, that it would be good word in my postgraduate studies that I had been on a musical. I bought all that crap talk, I was what, fourteen or fifteen that time? Anyway, when the premier was, _of course_ some of the students, including my friends, came to see it. Thank God they didn't recognize me. But.. The most awkward conversation of my life was when my friends came over my house surprisingly, after the musical. And they found me removing makeup, the women's costume and wig on the floor. That was _very_ easy to explain, you can imagine."

Both of the siblings burst to hard laughter. Rachel cheered her hand against his bed, leaning towards as she laughed. Kurt's stomach began to hurt after minutes laughing, Blaine waiting them to stop laughing impatiently, blushed.

"You can stop laughing now. " Blaine sighs mortified, even he enjoyed watching Kurt laugh: how his cheeks got warmish red, his perfect big smile on his face up to his cheekbones, his amazing laughter. He put his arms around his stomach, sides hurting from the laughter.

"That's.. pretty good one." Rachel said between her giggles.

"Yeah, so now you can shut up about it. "

"No, I need to know, what did you tell to your friends as an excuse?" Kurt asks, his laughter decreasing, still the bright smile on his face.

"I tried to make them believe that my sister did it, it would've explained the dress and the wig too. Then one of them said: 'You don't have a sister.' I tried to say anything, _anything_ to make them think it wasn't me. I thought for the rest of the night that they actually bought one of my excuses. But you can guess who got the nickname 'Eyeliner-Boy' for the next two months. And my bushy eyelashes didn't help either. "

Rachel bursts more laughter and giggling, trying to picture Blaine with girls makeup. Kurt hides his laughter, after seeing how uncomfortable he was, how fragile the story was to him. How little it made him look like, shy boy telling a sensitive story about his past. Kurt pressed his hand over his thigh, Blaine staring at his apologizing look, while Rachel laughed like she was choking on something.

"That's enough, Rach." Kurt says, giving her a judging look, her eyes giving her brother '_What?' _-gaze.

"I need a break, I'll be right back." Rachel gets up, giggling a little when she steps out the room.

"If she's going to tweet about that-"

"She wouldn't do that, you know. She loves you too much."

"Oh?" Blaine raises his eyebrow.

"Mm-mm." Kurt nods.

Blaine shrug his shoulders thinking if telling the story was the right thing to do. He trusted Kurt but his sister was a whole another case. "Besides," Kurt murmurs. "You said you were called that nickname for what, a month? That's nothing."

"Hey, it was hard." Blaine defends strongly. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"You weren't called Lady Hummel for your whole high school." Kurt reveals his painful memory, Blaine's eyes warming and taking his hand as a sign of sympathy, giving him a warm look.

"I had to go on a date with a girl." Blaine says unpleasantly, disgusted by the tip of his tongue, as if he had bad taste in his mouth.

"One date with a girl? Must been horrible." Kurt chuckles sarcastically.

"Hey, I had to date her _for weeks_ to get rid out of that name."

"I guess I could have done the same," Kurt's voice changes into more serious and thoughtful. "But that wouldn't been me, not the real me anyway. "

"Yeah. It was dating her, like a week, but even thought I said I didn't want to date her anymore she kind of expected we were still dating or something."

"Do you think she still remembers you?"

Blaine's eyes shine pride. "Who would forget me?" Blaine ponders arrogantly, coming off too strong but jokingly, Kurt making a face and punching him playfully to the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"I don't think she would, " Blaine continues. "I wasn't exactly one of the popular kids in school. Anyway, we moved couple months after that so.. my dad got job offer in another town.. but I was just glad to get out of there." He explains in detail.

"Ah. Okay. Rachel told me about that so I know you're telling the truth." Kurt mutters, remembering the timeless times she rambled his tiny facts to him and he tried not to pay attention. But now, since things were upside down, every now and then he would remember random fact she told him. It was like in some part of his brain had memorized her mutterings and he remembered details about him that Blaine hadn't told Kurt about. Blaine tilts his head to his boyfriend. "Why would I ever lie to you?" His eyes stare at him, filled with pure honesty and innocence. Kurt smiles, glancing at him and his cute eyes.

"I'm happy," Kurt smiles, holding his hand. "That you are yourself."

"Yeah, me too." He agrees and smiles as well, tightly gripping his hand. _It was all because of you, _he wanted to add, but a part of him was too afraid to say it. All his life he had searched for something, or to be honest Blaine didn't know he was looking for someone until Kurt, someone to change his life into better. This was a bit strange moment to think that way, considering his boyfriend was recovering from a incident, but still, he was so grateful of Kurt and his love. Blaine's head tilts down on their intertwined hands. "I love you," Blaine whispers sweetly under his breath. "So much." He adds with emotional voice, as he gives his hand a quick peck. Kurt doesn't say it back out loud, he doesn't need to, because his eyes tell everything.

* * *

The rest of the day flied fast, the whole day flied fast. Kurt frowned at Carol's choice of clothes that she brought to him at the following morning, not matching at all. He huffed to himself as he dressed, feeling so much comfortable with his own clothes and finally getting out the horrible hospital clothing. His doctor had visited him in the morning saying everything was fine, he needed to come medical examination in a week to see he was healing, otherwise he was completely healthy.

The Hummel family and Blaine was waiting outside his room, in the floor's tiny lounge waiting Kurt to prepare and they could leave. There was an awkward silence between Blaine and Kurt's family, Blaine thinking his head through what to say to his parents. Rachel was listening to her headphones so she wasn't sensing the awkward tension. At one point Burt cleared his throat, Blaine's gaze went to the hallway instantly to see if Kurt was coming, but no door opened. Blaine looked at Burt, being as awkward about the situation as he, thinking what to say to the boy.

"So," Carol broke the ice instead of Burt, smiling warmly to Blaine. "You're coming to visit us this Christmas."

"Yeah." Blaine replied in a fast puff, nodding to them. Rachel's hand was tapping to the couch's armrest next to him in a beat of a song, Blaine recognizing (also hearing the song distantly from her loud volume) one of his songs. Just when he thought the moment couldn't be more awkward.

"Your family doesn't spend Christmas together?" Carol continues asking politely, leaving Burt silent and staring at the hallway, hoping his son came and this awkward situation ended.

"Not really."

"Oh."

A moment of silence and it felt to Blaine their heavy breaths were the only voices filling the room. "What's taking that damn kid so long." Burt mutters annoyed half to himself, getting up the couch frustrated.

"Sweetie, it's Kurt. Give him time. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Carol calms him, taking his wrist and Burt sits down next to her, giving her a nervous smile and a nod.

"Yeah," Blaine chuckles to agree. "There goes, like, at least an hour him to get ready in the morning. And that's only if I'm lucky."

Carol keeps her warm smile, chuckling a little to him, but Blaine notice's Burt's eyes squeezing a little, his jaw tightening. "Kurt didn't tell me you and him are living together." He says suspiciously with strong eyebrows.

"Oh, no, no, we,er.. we don't.. " Blaine stutters nervously, his cheeks getting warmer. "We don't, um, live together."

Burt's eyebrow raises suspiciously. Blaine gulped, his heart beating fast and he was sweating. He saw how Kurt's father didn't believe him. For Blaine's luck there was a slam of door, approaching footsteps and in couple seconds Kurt paced close to his family. Kurt looked his father staring at his boyfriend intensely.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Blaine muttered fast, trying to smile but he was too nervous for Burt's hard look on him.

"Oh, give him some slack, Burt. " Carol says and pats her husband's back.

"Are we going?" Rachel screams through her headphones.

"Yes, yes, let's go." Carol says, her hands suggesting her to stand up. They all walk out the hospital, Blaine walking in front with Rachel, also being able to hear the father and son conversation that was going on behind him.

"You could have told me, Kurt."

There was disappointment in his voice.

"About what?"

Burt cleared his throat. "You and.. him." he said, thinking Blaine walking in front of him didn't hear his words.

"We don't live together, Dad." Kurt chuckles.

"He said - "

"Yeah, I stay over at his house every now and then. So?"

"I just.. I don't want you to hide things from me." Burt says ashamed.

"I won't. I promise."

"So, you're headed home? With someone, right?" Burt asks like a protective father, to be sure.

"Well, actually.." He says quietly, swallowing. "Blaine asked me to stay over him for couple days. I guess he's being protective you know. "

"That's.. good." Burt says even he doesn't want to admit it.

"I'm fine. As long as I'm with him." _Aww. _Blaine couldn't help but to smile. Burt didn't know what to say for couple minutes when they walked out the hospital doors to the chilly air, fall wind blowing hard.

They called for cabs, Blaine relieving when he got into the second cab with Rachel instead of her father knowing Burt still gave him odd look. A bit nicer now, a bit. Rachel spend the whole taxi way to the hotel they stayed in talking about something about her studies Blaine didn't listen to. Kurt said goodbye to his family when they checked out the hotel, hugging his family members as they went to a cab again, leaving to the airport. They asked if they should have stayed longer but Kurt convinced he was okay them going, he was just happy they got here. Blaine watched as Burt gave Kurt long speech about something, hugging his son again tightly, glimpsing at Blaine behind and disappeared to the cab. He smiled when the Hummel family opened the car's window, and when it drove away, waved at Kurt and shouting "Love you! See you soon!" adorably.

Blaine walked beside him, to the street, taking his hand. Kurt's body jumped a bit from his touch, then smiling to his boyfriend.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll see them soon."

"Yeah, a month. I'm sure you'll make my dad love you by then."

Blaine coughed. "I knew he didn't like me."

"Oh, honey, it's not that," Kurt comforts him, turning in front of him. "It's just.. being a dad. It's in his instincts. He needs to protect his son and be sure of his boyfriend. He's gonna love you."

"Maybe." Blaine sighs.

"Hey, he will, okay? It took me a while, didn't it?"

"Like father, like son." Blaine laughs kind-hearted.

"Yep, so no worries. Anyway, we should head out. It's getting cold." Kurt says, his shoulders shivering as he looks at the darkening sky.

"Yeah, let's go. We can continue our movie nights." Blaine says proudly, putting his hand around his neck when they walk to the parking lot to find his car (one of Blaine's guards had drove it there by his command).

"Continue?" Kurt raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was planning it on the day.. " Blaine trails off worriedly. He clears his throat. "Anyhow, I rented a movie and there's like a day before I have to return the movie back,so."

"What movie?" He asks curiously with a happy smile as they walk by the fancy cars inside the parking lot.

Blaine smiles mysteriously. "You have to wait and see, love."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello hello! Thank you so much from your reviews, they make my day:) This chapter took longer to update than I thought, but here it is finally. By your request I added some things (that probably would have been there anyway) and _also_ it's a bit longer chapter for your guys pleasure. Enjoy!

I do not own the characters.

* * *

Among the week Kurt noticed how protective Blaine was ever since the accident. Kurt spend more time at his place than Kurt's home which was nice for a change, but he could start to see a pattern there. His boyfriend also tried, almost every time, add a question if Kurt wanted to go to Blaine's rather than go to his own apartment. He knew it was his protection over Kurt. He saw it in him ever since he woke up in the hospital, same kind of protection Kurt's father had. It was small things such as Blaine wanting to pick him up after work, take him to lunch, walk him to the bank, buy groceries together, whenever he was going Blaine was basically with him all the times. Blaine's mother visited her son's house quite while so she saw Kurt quite often as well. She saw Blaine's protection over him too. How Blaine didn't want Kurt to be alone anywhere and he could protect him from he harm if there came any. Kurt admitted it was strange at first, to have someone to look after him liked that, knowing he cared so much for him Blaine was nervous to leave him alone. Yet, he enjoyed the feeling someone watching his back so it wasn't creepy kind of thing, more like cute kind of thing.

Since the incident, he got one week sick leave from work, so Kurt decided to take the week easily. He rested, the wounds aching a bit especially in his sides but the medicine the doctor gave him helped with the pain. He didn't want to worry Blaine so he kept that information from him, knowing his boyfriend would just worry sick about him.

All he really did was relax the first days of the week, mostly at Blaine's. Kurt needed it. Even though his work wasn't that important he constantly stressed about the little things like payments and bills, but the most he stressed about one letter/phone call. Ever since his breakout in the musical he was worried if he ever got another role, and some producers promised to stay in touch with him in the future projects and such (promised to call and/or send a letter if there was place open). He kept searching for auditions and roles in plays. It was hard time, around Christmas and fall, but Kurt did it anyways.

It was an early morning of Friday. Kurt got Blaine convinced that he could survive a day without him since Blaine was busy working on his new album. There was a knock at Kurt's door at nine in the morning. He was just woken up, literally twenty minutes ago, got from shower and dried his hair with a towel. He took a painkiller for his stomach's ache, yawned as he paced barefoot to the door. He peeked through the door eye, seeing it was Blaine, who else would be here nine in the morning?

"Morning, handsome" Blaine smiles gorgeously as the door opens, Kurt's eyes lazily open, his hand covering a yawn.

"Couldn't stay away even for a day?" Kurt jokes as he drops the towel and folds it in his hands.

"Well, in fact, it has been a day." He replies, as a matter in fact grin on his face. Blaine glances at his boyfriend, dressed in a loose morning gown and messy hair he hadn't done yet. A happy grin comes to the hazel eyed boys face, making Kurt squeeze his eyes. "What?"

"You look adorable." Blaine smiles warmly and chuckles, as his hair was still a bit wet so couple water drops flowed down his forehead, Kurt shaking his head.

"Yeah, right."

"Anyway, I have a surprise."

"Why aren't I surprised?" Kurt yawns again, walking back and letting him enter the apartment. Kurt's eyes checked his hands, which were carrying nothing, making him raise his eyebrow. He didn't even have his shoulder bag, which he usually carried.

"I hope you don't have plans for today. " Blaine worries, eyes looking down, his hands sliding down the kitchen table.

"I was probably going for a run or something." Kurt says casually, opening the kitchen cabinet. He poured the coffee to the mug, listening steps approaching and Blaine clearing his throat.

"We can do that after our picnic."

"_Picnic?_" He turns his curious eyes at him, not taking a drink from the mug yet. Blaine nods, a bit shakily, seeing his suspicious eyes. "Yeah. What, don't tell me you have something against picnics?"

"No, no, picnic sounds delightful."

"Yeah, so, dress up."

"Where did you plan to go?" He asks. Blaine can see it in his eyes. The _real_ question. Is there going to be people? He knew there was no new word from his attackers or if they were caught, so he understood his panic he tried to hide but Blaine could see it clearly.

"I know a great place around my house, there's this little lake not far from it. Twenty minutes or so," Blaine explains. "Very.. private." He adds. Kurt puts the coffee mug down, expands his hands over his face in a frustrated groan. "I know how things are.. I just.."

"Hey, hey," Blaine walks to him and takes his both hand to his and stares at him. "It's okay, I understand. I don't want to go somewhere where you feel uncomfortable. You're gonna love this, okay?"

".. Okay. If you say so." Kurt smiles a little, seeing his boyfriend's encouraging eyes and the way he touched his hands comforted him.

"If you don't like it we'll go back at my house, all right?"

"It's fine, I'm sure I'll love it." Kurt says.

"Anyway, let's go."

* * *

The lake was perfect. The weather was perfect as well; sun shining brightly, warm winter chill in the air. Their footsteps scrunched on the rocky grass, when they left the car on the side of the dirty road. "Just around the path." Blaine told him.

"Path?" Kurt frowned. Blaine didn't reply, only giving his mysterious grin. "I knew I should have chosen different shoes." Kurt adds as he follows him to the beginning of the forest, looking down the muddy ground and how his shoes top were already dirty. He hears Blaine's cute laughter filling the air, as they walk deeper into the path. It lead the boys to the forest, which was a lot darker and creepier since the winter was coming. In the air was the smell of wet leaves. Most of the trees were leafless, leafs on the ground. The trees were colored in all shapes of the fall; orange, brown, yellow, golden, and million different shades of those colors, leaving Kurt blown away by its beauty. Kurt rolled his coat's collars more up from protection the coldness, as few rain drops fell down his face.

They walked the path in silence, but Blaine heard his gasped breath when he pulled the trees branches away to open a view to the lake. It was pretty big lake so it wasn't frozen, waves rippling. The woods surrounded the lake, and it continued to the left but the bed of reeds blocked the way. Kurt observed the landscape while Blaine put down the blanket and the basket he took with him, right next to the shoreline.

"What do you think?" He asks as Kurt sits down on the soft blanket next to him, eager eyes staring at back.

"It's perfect," Kurt grins, watching the water, Blaine chuckling warmly. "Though now I regret I didn't take my swimming trousers."

"The water's temperature freezing by now, so I'm sure you won't miss much." He replies in a smiling chuckle.

They ate what Blaine brought them for lunch, or second breakfast. The time they got there it was noon, and they ended up spending the rest of the day there. They enjoyed eating together, talking and laughing. Blaine loved to see him happy again. It made his heart beat of joy, loving nothing more than being with him. It was what he wanted, it was what he all ever wanted.

"Thank you, for this," Kurt says in a serious voice when the sun was set. "I needed this, to forget.. you know." He looks back at him, smiling proudly.

"You're welcome."

Kurt wasn't entire sure was it the chilly weather or that there had been a while since they were intimate (more than hand holding intimate) but he noticed himself being drawn more closer to his body. His dust colored, slim wool overcoat was attractive enough, his dark curls waving smoothly among the wind, his flawless face close, his full lips warm red, his chocolate eyes enchanting as they stared nonstop at him.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asks worried with quick eyes when he noticed Kurt's closeness. He didn't know how to respond, gaze down. He just enjoyed being close to him, needing him closer and wanting to be close to his body. Kurt knew that within the five seconds of not replying, Blaine's hand raised and he put it around his shoulder, tugging him in under his arm. "No," Kurt says grinning childishly. "But I like this." Kurt feels his stomach moving as he laughed, enjoying the movement.

"Well, I'm a bit cold, so." Blaine giggles.

"Oh, well." Kurt says then, his hand going around his waist, Blaine's cheek leaning on his head, on his fluffy hair. His arm around him moved a bit, just so his fingers run through Kurt's hair, petting. "Don't mess my hair."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Blaine replies quicker than Kurt thought, making him laugh.

Blaine's head lowers, his cheek against his cheek, as Kurt's head turns to him Blaine's lips brush his jaw. Blaine's instant reaction was to pull away, and as he did so, Kurt's body already missed his touch. "Hey," Kurt says and puts his arm around his neck again. "It's okay." The smile was encouraging yet wanting. Blaine had been careful to touch him ever since the accident, thinking he might be sensitive, but his look told otherwise. Kurt _missed_ him. His touch. His hand around Kurt's neck loosens, his hand on his neck and jaw. Blaine's eyes glimpse at his lips, then at his eyes. They shine brightly, Kurt nodding, telling it was okay. Kurt's arms embrace him, his hand sliding on his jaw, and kissing him. Kurt feels his body against his as he embraces tighter, Blaine's hands stroking his neck and other hand going down his coat's back. Kurt didn't realize how much he, his body, had missed his amazing kisses, his lips against his, his embracing. He couldn't resist him. Kurt kissed him more passionately, biting his lower lip, Blaine's mouth moaning in desire. They let the moment sink in, loving the embrace, the kisses, wanting it last forever.

* * *

The following week, Kurt was coming home from work, he got a call from Blaine.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Everything okay?" Kurt asks as he finds his keys, Blaine hearing his keys jingling and a door opening and closing.

"Yeah, you're at home now?"

"Yep. What's up?"

"I got a message from my agent. It seems I have a concert to attend to. " Blaine says dully.

"Really? That's awesome. "

"No, it would mean apart from you.. "

"It's one gig, right? Where is it anyway?"

"...LA."

"LA? Holy shit! I'm _so_ coming"

"Kurt..."

Kurt was jumping excited. "When is it?"

"This weekend," Blaine explains to the phone. "Look, maybe I should see you - "

"No, Blaine, it's fine. I don't have work this weekend, they think I need time off because the accident though I had my sick leave. Anyway,I don't want you to cancel this concert for me, besides, it's going to be fun. You and I need that. We haven't really been on trips together and it could practice you on for the holidays. " Kurt says, then listening the other line, hearing distant breathing. "Blaine? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"If you don't want that, it's completely fine too."

"No, no, now you put it that way it sounds awesome. I would love to have a fun weekend with you. And I might have left out the fact that since I'm performing at the concert hall the near hotel gives me to stay there for free."

"Oh, and you _don't_ want to go?"

Blaine laughed, realizing this could be the fun time he needed right now, the time off from the stress and pressure. Even he had a concert, it was for another charity, though his fans knew about it since they knew about pretty much anything, it was going to be normal concert for him.

"Okay, how about this: We go to the hotel on Friday and have a fun night, then I'll perform and you'll be there as well, and on Sunday we can.. I don't know, do what you want. I'm sure you'll think of something. "

"Hmm, yeah. Sounds pretty good plan," Kurt smiles. He was already excited about their first trip together. "Oh, but on one condition." Kurt adds quickly. Blaine shakes his head, why wasn't he surprised there was some condition?

"And what would that be?"

"No death bike."

Blaine laughs hard, the voice speaker cracking. "It wasn't that funny." Kurt says his tongue out.

"Okay okay, I get one of my cars."

"Take the one that draws least attention." He specifies.

"All right, all right."

* * *

Friday came sooner than they thought, the drive to LA went by in a short time and even Blaine drove to the wrong hotel at first and thanks to the traffic, they found the right one in about one hour. The boys entered the hotel, it must have been one of the most expensive and great halls Kurt had ever witnessed. Calming classical instrumental music was playing as they walked in the hallway. Kurt's eyes waved at the roof, the beautiful paintings of renaissance and then to the golden, shiny marble statues of women and men, the long and sparkly flower vases that were taller than him, fancy people which made him feel under dressed with his clothing. And think, he was wearing casual slim blazer with a tie.

Kurt noticed Blaine's features changing, his look, his posture, basically his whole whole essence turned in to a celebrity. His choice of clothing was Ralph Lauren's black plaid suit with a red bowtie sticking out the look, magically handsome to Kurt's eyes even though his glossy hair was a bit disturb. But, there was more to it. It wasn't just his gorgeous look: his back was straight up, head tall, hazel eyes scornful, his look almost looking down on the people passing by if they didn't recognize him. The usual famous look. It was rare thing to see in him, though Kurt saw it in the magazines and such. Now gazing at him, he was almost unrecognizable to Kurt's eyes, not seeing him as his boyfriend, not Blaine, but as the Blaine Anderson. Yet, the brief moments Blaine's eyes glanced to Kurt, his eyes meeting his soulfully, he would smile his smooth and perfect smoulder with a spark of warmness and love, and Kurt would know it was him. His love. His Blaine.

Kurt _knew_ Blaine was a total gentleman and would have carried their bags, but since one of the bellboy's naturally took their bags out the cab Blaine didn't bother carrying them. He seemed to be honored to put their bags to a golden luggage trolley and pushing it behind them on the red carpet.

They headed to the hotel's huge lounge and to the receptionist desk, being bigger than Kurt imagined, must have been triple the size of his own apartment. Since it was noon of Friday it wasn't really full of hotel guests, and mostly of elderly people, he didn't get much attention or curious stares. The only one he did get was the woman in the receptionist. She was talking to the phone, but as soon as she saw Blaine she mumbled something to the phone and put it down with shaky fingers and she began to breathe heavily. Blaine gave Kurt a wink, enjoying the moment. Kurt simply sighed.

"Hello, beautiful." Blaine greeted the receptionist with his perfect smile and shiny teeth, smiling big to her as she blushed by the second.

"How can I help you, sir?" The receptionist's voice trembled as she spoke, Kurt rolling his eyes tired. Blaine's eyes glimpsed at the silver name tag on her staff's uniform, reading "Laura" in a fancy cursive font.

"I have booked a room, _Laura._" Blaine murmurs in a seductive kind of voice, Kurt sneering for his attempt to be smooth, Blaine kicking his feet a little. Laura put her hand to her chest. "Yes, uhm.. you.. "

"It should be under the name Anderson." Blaine adds in a smooth voice, leaning to the desk that made the young girl more nervous.

"R- right, let me check, sir, I mean, Mr. Anderson." Laura whispered, her fingers shaking so she had to write his name many times to the computer so she got it right. He waited, still his side leaning to the desk, looking at Kurt beside him every now and then.

"Is there a problem?" Blaine asked in a while, the girl's eyes reading something on the computer's screen.

"Um.. I don't seem to find your reservation, sir." She says apologizing, her head leaned closer to the computer screen.

"What?"

"Don't tell me we're in a wrong hotel. Again." Kurt murmurs bored.

"I.. , " Blaine says. "I didn't. This is the right one. It _should be_ there. Can you check again.. Laura?"

She gulped nervously when he said his name. "Yes, of course, sir." And her hands were on the keyboard again, typing his last name.

"I don't know.. I can't find it.. "

"You're kidding, right? I booked it, the suite, dinner, everything!" Blaine raises his voice, echoing in the lounge. Kurt takes a brief look around but no one seemed to notice, except a nicely dressed man who approached the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, sir.. " She apologized with a sorry face, and then a man walked behind her with a name tag and under it reading 'manager'.

"Is there a problem, sir?" The manager asks politely in a low voice. Kurt sees that the man recognizes Blaine by the sight.

"Yeah, I booked a suite and now you're telling me there isn't one. How is this even possible?" Blaine pretended to be very upset by it, his hands high.

"Er, sir, I'm sure we can find something - "

"All the rooms are full and booked for the whole week." The receptionist whispers to the superior behind her with a shameful look.

"Are you serious? I'm supposed to have a concert tomorrow!" Blaine shouts now, Kurt looking at his dramatic overreaction with big eyes. The hotel workers tried to think of something with nervous eyes, talking to each other about if there was a free room. The manager pulled the receptionist away from her chair, and typing something to the computer.

"Oh, well, it's your lucky day," he says. "It seems have one room open. "

"You better." Blaine looks him down. Kurt hold his laughter. _He was good._ The manager swallowed loudly. "It's our finest hotel suite, sir, and for the misunderstanding we're giving it free of charge. I hope that's fine, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine nods, the man filling the information and then giving him a card key. "Again, I'm sorry for the mess. I hope you enjoy your stay."

The same bellboy comes to walk them to their room, neither of them saying anything until the man leaves their luggage to the suite's floor, Blaine giving him tip money, and the door shuts. Kurt is way too blown away by the room's wideness, not knowing this kind of rooms even existed: king sized bed with canopy and curtains tied to the canopies, coastal wooden wardrobe, fridge and two tables, class doors leading to a balcony, hallway which Kurt followed and found another room with big circle couch and large HD TV and bookshelf and a liquor/wine rack, a jacuzzi in the bathroom with the biggest shower he ever witnessed.

"Not bad, huh?" Blaine says as he watches Kurt walking around the suite.

"Not bad at all." Kurt murmurs amazed. Blaine hops pass their bags and beside Kurt.

"What do you wanna do?"

Kurt turns to him. "Don't you have practices or something to attend to?"

"Nah," Blaine says relaxedly and shakes his head, putting his arms around him. "I.. kind of told I'd be here tomorrow evening."

"Aren't you the naughty one." Kurt giggles with seductive eyebrows, his hand covering his mouth while his arms around Kurt tighten.

"I thought.. it would give us some alone time. Since, you know, everything that's happened." Blaine replies shyly.

"Yeah. Isn't your album coming soon too?" Kurt asks. He knew he was a bit late since everything happened, but he had promised a while back that his new album would be out next year, around the spring. Most of his time Blaine went to the album rehearsals and recordings as for the album covers and such.

"Let's not think about it, okay? Just for one day?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Let's order something from the room service." Kurt suggests after they came back to their suite from their journey of sneaking around the hotel building. Since, for some reason, the hotel filled up with teenage girls and boys. They had run through the hallways to their room in hope they hadn't seen Blaine. Kurt had searched on his laptop that someone had seen Blaine coming from the taxi, so the word was out, there were fans looking for him. Blaine had called to the receptionist and asked for a favor, and they were more than happy to say if some fans asked for him that he wasn't there.

Kurt looked at him from the bed, who was editing the stereos and finding the perfect radio station. "Didn't you say you're hungry?"

"Huh?" Blaine says bemused and looks to him.

"You wanna eat something? Since we can't get out off this room?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want to order," he says. "But don't order any alcohol drinks, okay?"

"Why would I since we have our own liquor store in here?" The boy chuckles and points to the other room that had the shelf of, like, fifty bottles of all sort of alcohol.

"Ha-ha. We'll drink tomorrow, all right? But if you want, you can open a bottle or two but I can't drink before my concert, you know that."

Kurt smiles as he picks the menu from the night stand. "Yeah, I know that. We wouldn't want to ruin your reputation, now, would we?" After Blaine set up the right station, where there played none of his songs, jumped to the king sized bed and peeked his head to see the menu.

"Is there anything good?" He asks, snuggling up close to him, his eyes at the fancy meal names he had no slightest clue what they meant for.

"I wish I spoke French. "

"Let me see," Blaine murmurs and takes the menu to his hand, his finger scrolling down the names."Okay, well, I think _fraise _means strawberries."

"You speak French?"

"No, but my mom studied it like years ago and that time she only spoke French, so.. but I don't know, why does these names need to be in French? Is there English one?" Blaine says and looks the backside of the menu, Kurt shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's just call to the service and ask." Kurt sighs and takes the phone from the nightstand, pressing the number one. It beeped twice, then a voice.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, uh.. I was just looking at your menu and I was thinking if you could tell me if there's any good food? I don't speak French." Kurt says to the phone, Blaine pinching him, and he pushed him away in a grunt, Blaine laughing.

The woman in the other line began to list foods as steak, pork, fish and so on, Kurt having to stop her listing. "Yeah, sounds good, but don't you have any vegetarian food options?"

"Oh, my apologizes, sir. We do have pesto with Italian pasta, also we have our own homemade cheese pizza, that doesn't actually have cheese, only basilica leafs."

"They have pesto pasta." Kurt tells as he covers the phone's handset.

"What's in it?"

"What's in it?" Kurt repeats his question.

A second passed by, he heard pages turning. Kurt moved the phone to his ear so he could hear it as well. "Our Italian pesto pasta with broccoli, it includes garlic, dried chili, pine nuts, olive oil and Parmesan cheese, vegetarian alternative of course." She explains with a professional voice.

"Now I'm even hungrier." Kurt chuckles to Blaine.

"Sounds good to me if you want it as well."

"Yeah, two of those please, " He orders."And hmm.. do you have any good drinks? I mean, non-alcohol?"

"Yes, sir. We do have non-alcoholic wine selection as well, list you can see beside the meals."

"Ah. Well, that Ariel one sounds good. " Kurt says as he read the wine names.

"Yes, coming up. Anything else, sir?"

Blaine points at the deserts.

"The, um, strawberry desert."

"Of course, sir. And your room number one was?"

"It's, uh..," Kurt thinks, Blaine reaching the card key out of his pockets. "Number ten."

"Okay, sir. Your orders will be in your room in no time. Thank you."

"Thanks"

Another bellboy of the hotel knocked on their room ten minutes later, pushing a cart with their fancy meals on it and strawberries on a bowl next to a bowl filled with melted chocolate. The meals's delicious smell filled the suite's air, a mix up with the pesto and chocolate, making it sweet and sour the same time.

"Here you go, sir." The bellboy said politely, stopping the cart at the bed. Blaine jumped off, pulling couple dollars out of his pocket.

"Thanks" Blaine says, staring at the delicious food in front of him. He took the money and put it to his pockets, looking at Blaine, knowing he was familiar. He didn't say anything, just wished a good night. The boys enjoyed the room service delicious meals in front of the tv, both really loving the food so they ate in silence, watching old music videos and laughing at the silly hairstyles and dance moves. Their meals emptied pretty fast because the mouth melting food and drinking pretty good non-alcoholic wine. Blaine couldn't really eat the desert or pay attention to it because he was hypnotized by the way Kurt ate them. Kurt swirled the strawberries to his mouth, smoothly taking off its leaf with two fingers, his lips open to eat it, tip of his tongue glimmering, slightly tasting the strawberry before he put it in his mouth like if any of them could be rotten. And for every strawberry he dipped in chocolate was even more enchanting as he licked a tiny bit of the dark covering on the strawberry off before he took a bite, his mouth scrunched as he swallowed the strawberry. Kurt was watching TV as his hands reached out for the bowl of chocolate, not looking as his strawberry wouldn't even cover by it and frown his forehead in wonder when he didn't taste the chocolate on the strawberry.

Blaine cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks blushing. "Here, let me." He says, shyly wanting to help him with it, but Kurt's eyes don't flinch from the TV screen where one of ABBA's old hits was currently starting to play.

"Oh my god I love this song!" Kurt giggles as he begins to hum the melody, Blaine glancing at the bright colored clothes and not so good quality of the video. When the lyrics begin Kurt jumps off the couch excited, looking now at his boyfriend who stared at him wordless."_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_" Kurt sings along and repeats the same dance moves as in the music video, making Blaine laugh happily. Kurt dances to him, taking his hand and pulling him up as he sings the lyrics.

"No, Kurt, I'm not - "

"No exceptions! You know the lyrics, I know it." Kurt giggles as he gets the a bit struggling against Blaine standing up.

"_You're in the mood for a dance, and when you get the chance._." Kurt sings smiling along before the chorus, encouraging Blaine to sing with him. When the Dancing Queen's chorus comes, Blaine rolls his eyes and sings along with the happily dancing Kurt.

"_You can dance, you can jive.. _" Blaine sings, longing the note as he sings with the music from the tv, putting his hands around Kurt's neck and dancing along with him. They ended up dancing and singing along for the next one and half hour of the 80's dance classics, having the time of their lives. They laughed, enjoyed, had the best time. Blaine was always happy with him, and it surprised him how much happier Kurt made him. The way Kurt sang from his heart but stared him the whole time he sang, smiling largely and happily as they danced together, Blaine couldn't be happier. Or more grateful for a guy like him.

As the marathon of the old classics ended and changed into new pop music, Kurt break down to the couch, panting, tired from the dancing. Blaine takes the strawberries and the dip, sitting beside him and looking at him if he wanted any. Kurt instantly raises from the resting position to sit his legs crossed.

"I feel bad eating almost all of them." Kurt chuckles ashamed, looking at the almost empty strawberry bowl, half dozen left.

"It's fine." Blaine smiles. Kurt nods, taking it to his hands and picking the juiciest and moist looking strawberry, dipping its head to the chocolate from it's leaf and then reaching it towards him. Blaine is a bit shy from his attempt to feed him. His eyes glimpse at the strawberry that looked way too big to bite once, he nervously took a bite from the strawberry, the part that was covered in chocolate. It was better than he thought, no wonder Kurt ate so many of them. The chocolate was melted just right, and the strawberry was the most delicious one he ever ate. Or then because of Kurt. Instead of reaching the rest of the strawberry to Blaine, Kurt put the strawberry's half to his smiling mouth. Blaine was stunned.

"What?" Kurt asks as he eats it.

"Nothing," He mutters, smiling a little. "It's just.. I never thought.." He trails off, seeing his beautiful eyes staring right back at him thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me neither." Kurt replies, both of them knowing, not having to say more. They finished the desert both feeding each others with the strawberries until their stomachs were filled with the chocolate and sugar. They watched the tv for the rest of the night, letting the nostalgia fill up their mood, until Kurt fell asleep on the couch next to Blaine, his arms wrapped around him. Blaine switched the tv off when he noticed he fell asleep and took a blanket from the closet. He put it over him, his hand touching his lightly, Kurt's hand clinging to him in his sleep, and since Blaine couldn't let go, he didn't want to, he simply snuggled next to his love's warm and close body, and it was the perfect place to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello :) Thank you so much from all the response and reviews, I love you guys. These next chapters are gonna be Christmasty because I'm in a Christmas mood. Hope you guys enjoy :)

I do not own the characters.

* * *

After Blaine's concert he and Kurt spend the rest of the weekend simply enjoying the time at the hotel and were gloomy to return to their homes on Sunday, to leave all the luxury behind. Kurt was jolly, of course, because the Christmas was around the corner. They weren't able to see the first snow on New York, when the boys left for Kurt's family over the holidays as they planned. They left on the 14th day, after Kurt got Blaine to agree they wouldn't go by his bike for many reasons, or his cars, but by public transport. Blaine denied his suggest when Kurt firstly suggested it but after compelling Blaine it would be so much better than driving a car straight to Lima, after Kurt baked cookies for him, Blaine was bought. He booked two bus tickets, Kurt being fine that there was no stops than bathroom breaks and all. It would take two days time. Kurt and Blaine would be at his hometown on 16th day, giving them a couple days to see the city, buy christmas gifts(both of them had actually bought gifts already, including their six month anniversary gifts but none of them knew of this about each other.), and spend time with Kurt's family. Blaine had spend couple days before the leaving without Kurt, panicking and packing. Blaine only told his mom he would spend the holidays with Kurt, who was happy by that, not seeming to bother her son wasn't around christmas. Blaine promised he'd drop by before New Year's Eve, but didn't know if he was going to.

Blaine arrived to Kurt's apartment door around eight am in the morning of the bus drive. Their bus would leave around 11am, at the bus station. He knocks on the door even Kurt gave him his key weeks ago.

Blaine hears Kurt's growl answering, waiting for him to open the door but then when it doesn't, he searches for his keys. Blaine opens the door, excepting everything packed out and ready, but instead his apartment is messy: clothes around furniture, scarves, gloves, beanies, books and magazines, Kurt's suitcase open, showing his toothbrush, hair and skin products, underwear but no other clothes. It was so strange to see his house tidy, so messy, knowing how organized Kurt always was. Kurt fills his suitcase with all the warm winter clothes and putting on the warm flannel coat without realizing Blaine's presence."Hey." he greets, Kurt gaspsing he was right next to him.

"Oh, hey," Kurt says, giving him quick smile before going to pick clothes to his suitcase from his bedroom, then trying to put it close but it had too much stuff in it.

"Do you really need all of this?" Blaine looks at his suitcase, with so many warm winter clothes, so many sweaters and woolen scarfs, products he didn't really need.

"I'm still missing something" Kurt says mindlessly.

"Didn't you say two days ago you had already packed?"

"Yes," Kurt tells, opening the suitcase that didn't close. "But then Dad messaged the snow came early there, and I had to change all my clothes. Then I realized I don't even own woolen stocking! Or a warm sweater. I haven't used to wear so warm clothes since it's never that cold here."

Blaine chuckled amused to his boyfriend's cute panicking. "Why are you laughing?" Kurt asks seriously.

"You're so cute when you're stressed."

Kurt chuckles, but then gazes his packing nervously, his finger touching the clothes. "I may be a little more stressed than usually."

"Why?" Blaine asks casually, walking to his suitcase and removing couple of his big flannels so he can get the suitcase clicks, closing, even his boyfriend gave him judgmental eyes removing the clothes without asking.

"I needed those." he says under his breath melancholy.

"I think I know why you were so unorganized by your panicking." Blaine smiles.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because you can't pack the one thing that's most important to you, to this suitcase."

"You're wrong," Kurt bites his lip with teasing smile on his face. "Because I _did_ pack my hairspray."

"I was talking about me, you silly." Blaine smiles happily to his cute boyfriend.

"I think I could get you to fit in here.._hey!_" Kurt says thoughtfully but is interrupted by his giggles when Blaine tickles him by surprise."Let's go before we're gonna miss the buss."

"You would love that wouldn't you."

Blaine shakes his head amusement, as Kurt carries his suitcase to the door, where Blaine's suitcase was waiting.

"Hey" Blaine calls warmly, but when Kurt turns around Blaine had walked closer than he thought, his arm wrapping Kurt's waist and kissing him by surprise. Blaine's hands cup Kurt's face, staring into his eyes before he leans back.

"There's nothing to worry about. It's not like I haven't met your family already. I know they love me."

"Pfft," Kurt grunts playfully. "You wish."

Blaine laughs, taking his suitcase and Kurt's hand to the other when they leave the house, ready for their adventure.

* * *

The bus left on time. Blaine insisted on sitting in the back of the bus, even it wasn't half as full of travelers. He got too many attention on the bus station as couple girls recognized him, so he took Kurt's hand and they ran to the bus, hiding inside, leaving his fans clueless and thinking they had seen a twin of his.

Kurt sat on the window seat, staring as the bus drove highways, staring at the passing landscapes. After their lunch that included two homemade sandwiches Blaine took with him, Kurt watched as he scrolled on his social networks, reading fans comments and then he saw how he began to reply one of them.

"You're not going to post that, are you?" Kurt asks a bit worried, reading how some fan tweeted him about Blaine's favorite thing about his mysterious boyfriend, Blaine typed his eyes, and now he was in the middle of answering other one which asked how kissing boys felt like.

At the afternoon in their next day, knowing the bus should drive to Lima the night, they'd be there in the morning. But instead, when the clock was 17:23, the bus driver announced: "_Dear passengers, because of the hard snowing on the road, we have to take a break. They say there's coming a snow storm from the south. Unfortunately we have to continue our trip tomorrow when the road is cleaner. Thank you. _" And the bus drove to a small bus station Kurt couldn't read a name on.

"I am so done with this travelling." Blaine complains in a groan when the boys and the other half dozen passengers walked out the bus.

"Hey, it's just one night, right? We'll get there tomorrow. I'll send my Dad a text so he doesn't worry." Kurt says optimistic.

"Okay. Let's go ask if they know where's the nearest motel."

Kurt send his father a message that their trip was delayed a little but Burt assured it was fine. As long as they were safe and be tomorrow at them. But their journey wasn't getting any better. Kurt sat inside the bus station benches when he waited Blaine to come back from the desk. Kurt heard how Blaine had yelled the bus station worker hearing words like _how is this possible_ and _do you know who I am_.

Blaine jogged back to his boyfriend who eyed him curiously.

"What now?"

"We're stuck here."

"_What? _What do you mean stuck here?"

"They say the nearest motel is like 50 miles away and the road is all covered in snow so it's closed. There is no way we can get there. So we have to say here for the night."

Kurt couldn't believe it. He watched Blaine who kept his arms on his hips, breathing heavily in frustration, head sideways as he looked at the desk with angry eyes.

"Well, it's not _that _bad." Kurt points out.

"What?" Blaine turned to him.

"It could be worse."

"How could this be any worse?" Blaine says frustrated, his hand held high.

"The bus could have crashed, you know, or something else."

Blaine stared at him, wondering where his optimistic came from."How do you stay so positive?"

"I don't know, maybe because I have my boyfriend with me. " Kurt smiles sweetly, looking at his boyfriend happily. Blaine chuckles, nodding in agreement.

"You're right, Kurt. Sorry. I just get frustrated because I'm nervous about this. And this, spending a night at bus station, was just my luck."

"You're nervous? For what? Meeting my parents?" Kurt chuckled warmly. "You've performed in thousands of people but you're stressed to meet three people?"

"Okay, maybe it's not that scary."

"You have already met them. And you've got me. I am sure we'll have the best holiday, don't let this let you down. I can promise you that."

"Thank you, sweetie." Blaine grins, coming to sit down next to Kurt. He moves their bags to the down so he can sit close next to him, leaning his head to his shoulder. Kurt kisses his forehead.

The boys spend their night at the bus station muttering sweet nothings to each others ears when they found a nice, comfty spot in the station's corner where they had their privacy. The station wasn't full of people, it just had eight people in them so it was nice not having too many eyes on them. The elders fell asleep on the uncomfortable benches as did the bus driver, when Kurt and Blaine cuddled over midnight.

Blaine couldn't even use his phone since there was no internet connection but Kurt admitted it was better. Blaine asked about Kurt's holiday traditions, about his family. He listened him interested and carefully, with a loving smile. Blaine loved how Kurt told stories, when his eyes shined of the excitement, how he dramatized stuff and mostly, his voice. Blaine could have listened him for days without breaks. He was so mesmerized by his voice, at some point he just stared Kurt's lips, ignoring what he was actually telling. He was glued to the full, soft lips that moved afast s he spoke, the glimpse of his tongue inside of his mouth. The tiny sneers he made along the stories. At some point Blaine was staring intensely his lips, not realizing his boyfriend had stopped his story telling five minutes ago. Blaine had leaned his head to his hand the moment he began telling, his elbow resting on the benchs arm.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, snapping him from the longing stare. Blaine blinks, seeing the confused stare of Kurt's in front of him.

"Uhm.. that was.. great story.." Blaine mutters absent-minded.

"I stopped it, like, five minutes ago. " Kurt says.

"Oh, right, right. Yeah, I was too into it, sorry."

"So what was it about?" Kurt asks._ Shit,_ Blaine thinks. His body panics, trying to think of anything to say.

"Your family's holiday.. traditions.." Blaine stutters. He watches Kurt's face if it changed to any weird. But it didn't. He smiled. Blaine sighed of relief.

"Which one of them?" Kurt asks more specific. And Blaine thought he got away with it easily. His mind thought of all things he remembered Kurt telling him over the night, but the way he stared made him forget everything.

"Did you listen anything I said?"

"Of course I did!"

"Really? It seems like your thoughts were somewhere else." Kurt points out normally, resting his back against the bench. He was right.

"It's your fault your lips are so mesmerizing I can't think anything else." Blaine spurts out and Kurt looks at him amused.

"_My lips?_ That's what you were staring when I was telling stories?"

"Yeah. "

"Well excuse me for having the perfect lips."

"I didn't say they were_ perfect,_" Blaine corrects. "Just mesmerizing. "

"Only that?" Kurt flirts with his eyes. His tongue peeks out from his mouth briefly. Blaine's breathing was heavy, he felt his body temperature rising and heart beating suddenly faster than before. "And_ soo_ kissable.." Blaine says in a husky voice. Kurt bites his lips. Blaine grins when he leans to him even there was a small bag between them. Blaine snuggles beside Kurt putting his arms over his shoulder. He stares inside his soul until the moment Kurt leans to kiss him tenderly. They fell asleep on the bench together, arms around each other cuddling.

* * *

Blaine woke up to announcing through the tannoy. He didn't hear what it was, but he was already awake. He found himself snuggled to Kurt, his arms around him, Kurt's head resting on his chest. Kurt was sleeping calming, Blaine heard his slow breathing. He didn't want to move his hands around him or move away from his body, so he stayed in there resting. Blaine couldn't be happier. He never felt so good after waking up. It was the best night sleep he ever had thinking most people wouldn't say that. But it was because of _him_. That moment Blaine knew he wanted to wake up next to him rest of his life.

His happy moment, about fifteen minutes give or take, was interrupted by a disturbed cough. Blaine's eyes moved from his calm relaxed face to the station's other benches. He saw how a middle aged man looked at him with curious eyes. How his hand was around Kurt's. Though his gaze, he didn't move. He moved his eyes off the rudely staring man to Kurt's eyes that were now open, blinking as he woke up. His eyes looked like galaxy where he could get lost the rest of his life.

The boyfriends ate breakfast in the very tiny cafe in the bus station that only had two sandwich choices, fruits and cookies.

"Not even bagels. Is this place for real." Blaine complains in a sigh when they walked to the coffee table.

"I'll buy you a bagel in Lima, okay? There's this great coffee shop, Lima Bean. You'll love it." Kurt tells with a grin on the corner of his mouth.

"It's fine. I'm glad I came with you."

"Really? Even this whole mess up?"

"Yes. It gives me more time to spend with you. " Blaine smiles shyly, as he took a tiny tasteful bite of the sandwich that butter, salad and cucumbers. Kurt can't help to smile as he looks at his boyfriend, being so cute with eating the sandwich like a child who ate the food because his parent's told him to.

"Ugh," Blaine spits as his mouth tasted the taste of carrot. "Who puts carrot in sandwich? Seriously?!" His fingers pick the carrot pieces, Kurt laughing to him.

"Why are you laughing? Stop laughing!" Blaine say but it made him laugh even more so they got few glares.

"Kurt!"

"You're such a drama queen." Kurt giggles, covering his mouth.

"Well, you didn't get a freaking carrot sandwich out of the two options of sandwiches. And the other one was chicken one so I couldn't take that. "

"Here," Kurt offers him his sandwich which had different paper around it. "Take a bite from mine. It doesn't have meat on it."

"Where you'd got that?" Blaine asks as he looks at the sandwich. The bread was multicorn, with seeds on it. Lettuce peeked from it where Kurt had eaten couple bites, pepper and tomato.

"You were too busy putting your hair in the girl's bathroom you didn't notice me going to the coffee shop across the street. " Kurt says.

"Hey, I was only using women's bathroom because men's bathroom didn't have mirror which is just weird."

Kurt laughs again. Blaine takes a bite from his sandwich."Mm. So good. Wait, but the cafe shop was open?"

"Yeah, it was close last night but open this morning. There weren't bagels, though."

"It's always run out of bagels. Mm - " Blaine swallows a big bite, he took another bite from the sandwich and tasting the fresh tomato. "Tomato in sandwich is like Heaven. I don't get people who hate tomato, they seriously freak me out."

Kurt sneers, Blaine staring the sandwich. It almost sounded like he was talking to the bread and not Kurt. He was too intensely eating it.

"You know you're way too obsessed with your hair," Kurt changes the topic (but remembering his favorite kind of sandwich.) "You could have not put that amount of gel. I mean what if your hair freezes?"

Blaine chuckles at the same time he was chewing. He swallows before he could answer because he was eating too big bites. "It's not possible. Besides easy for you to say, your hair looks perfect!" He points at his head. Kurt didn't think his hair was that perfect since he had to leave out some of his hair products so he could get his clothes. He had hide most of his hair under his pork pie hat.

"And that hat is just way too cute." Blaine admires, how perfectly the pork pie hat was on his head, slide on the back of his head so his messy bangs showed, looking good, Blaine smiling. Kurt blushed.

"If I don't use any hairspray you shouldn't either. It's not fair," Kurt explains. "You'll look gorgeous with your gelled toss while I look like some lion's crest beside you."

"A _cute_ lion's crest." Blaine corrects with a boyish smile.

"Shut up."

"No, I mean it. You look cute. And I mean like dirty cute." Blaine sticks his tongue out as he tasted one of the tomatoes, making it look way too sensual than it should be.

"I'm starting to regret my Christmas presents that I brought for you. I better go change them before you start saying you can't stop using hair gel for New Year's promise since you got it so much on Christmas."

Blaine laughs. "You were planning to convince me promise _that_ on New Year? How I did not see it coming."

"I can be pretty convincing when I want to be." Kurt says confidently with a prideful smile.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

The bus left at ten am sharp that morning. The weather didn't look better, since the road was filled with piles of snow and it was snowing when they walked to the bus. The boys took their same seat like the day before. It had the same travelers and they were glad the bus didn't have surprising stops on it way.

They arrived at Lima, Ohio at two pm. Kurt pull his Melton wool jacket's collars more up as they walked out the bus. The cold winter breeze fly to his face. He pulled one of his scarves, red and pink striped out of his pack and put it around his jacket's, around his neck.

Blaine walked beside Kurt when they got their suitcases and packs. The bus left them to the station where the travelers continued their own paths. Blaine glanced at his gorgeous looking boyfriend, looking like a male model in his winter jacket, hat and scarf. Blaine knew it was a mistake to go with his dust, slim wool overcoat. He didn't think he'd travel anywhere or if somewhere was cold he'd go outside. He used to spend his holidays home so he didn't need winter jackets. As the cold wind blew to his face, he knew it was mistake. Blaine had packed sweaters and hoodies and warm pants but he didn't think he had to use them until around Christmas.

"I texted Dad. They should pick us up soon. " Kurt tells, the phone in his hand, reading a message.

"Oh, joy." Blaine says sarcastically. Blaine didn't admit it but ever since Kurt, he couldn't help but to be sarcastic too.

"It's not far, but I don't wanna get lost in this crazy storm." Kurt says, his words vanishing to the cruel snowy wind. Blaine nods, putting his legs together and his arms around him, to keep the warmth. The coldness bites his body. He looks at Kurt who didn't seem to have the slightest problem with it.

"I'm cold," Blaine admits after he started shivering. "Come closer."

Kurt smiled happily when he walked beside his boyfriend who was now shaking a lot from the coldness.

"Aww, is my cute little puppy feeling a little cold?" Kurt teases with voice you talked to children. Blaine didn't reply just nodded."Come here." Kurt says and pulls him against his jacket chest. Blaine pulls his arms around his waist, not leaving any space between them. Kurt's hand goes to his shoulders and squeezing him into a side hug. Because of their heigh difference Blaine's head rested on his upper chest, feeling how his lungs went up and down as he breathed. It was his happy place, and in that moment Blaine knew, even this holiday was just starting, this was going to be Christmas to remember.


End file.
